


【狼队】晨曦将至

by hana22222



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 7,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hana22222/pseuds/hana22222





	1. Chapter 1

“罗根！”斯科特从噩梦中醒来，前额的头发被汗打湿了，一缕缕的服帖在额头上。此时，  
他躺在一张舒适柔软的床上，还盖着蓬松的羽绒被。他用手擦了一把汗，尝试着睁开眼睛，可正午的太阳光刺痛着他的眼球，而他的红石英眼镜又丢了，他只得闭上眼睛，尽管紧闭着双眼，但他依旧感受得到周围的温暖，不像那个黑暗潮湿的牢笼，让人不安、恐惧。从窗口照射进来的阳光正笼罩着他，而周围很寂静，偶尔有远处轻巧如风铃的鸟叫声传来，像是低吟着歌曲，这让斯科特放松了些许。  
他回想着之前发生的事，一阵阵的不安向他袭来。斯科特猛地站了起来，摸摸索索的向房外走去。他跌跌撞撞地走出门口，将要摔倒时，便被一个人迎面扶住了。“嘿，小心！”那人说。  
他站稳了脚，扶着那人的手臂，急躁地问道：“你是谁？我在哪？罗根呢？罗根在哪？他在哪！”  
“冷静，冷静下来……”为了稳定他的情绪，那人抱住了他，散发出柔和的欧米伽气味，斯科特被这股舒服，使人感到温馨的信息素安抚了，但他依旧感到恐慌，呜咽着说：“罗根，他在哪……”  
“没事了，现在安全了，你们都安全了。”那人轻轻地顺着他的背，说道：“你在纽约西切斯特的泽维尔学院，我是查尔斯，这个学院的院长，你可以叫我教授。你和那群孩子都被救出来了，记得吗？”  
“对，我记得，但罗根在哪？”  
“呃，谁是罗根？你们里面的某个孩子吗？孩子们都……”  
“不！不是！是救我出来的人！一个成年男人，他很强壮，也很高，他还带有狗牌！他曾经是……”  
“嘿！冷静，先冷静下。”查尔斯稳住斯科特不断挣扎的手，斯科特抬起头来，紧闭的双眼不断地涌出泪水。他心里的那份不安快要压制不住了，一些坏念头在他脑海里不断浮现，有些不太对劲，他需要知道罗根的安危，他要知道罗根在哪里！  
“罗根，他叫罗根对吗？”  
斯科特急切的点着头。  
“听着，我们没有在死伤人员里发现有叫罗根的人，联邦调查局搜查到的人除了你们，就只有那些绑匪了，没有一个叫罗根的，或许他见你们得救了就走了。”  
斯科特猛地摇头：“不可能！不可能的！他是我的……我的阿尔法！”  
“什么？”查尔斯有些震惊。  
查尔斯把斯科特带到了自己的办公室，他看着对面的孩子，才十六七的样子。查尔斯问道：“你成年了吗？”  
“我十八岁了。”  
“不许说谎。”  
斯科特顿了顿：“也快了……就差几个月。”“我的天，你的阿尔法是在犯罪。”查尔斯知道有些阿尔法是很粗暴不讲理的，他很担心这个瘦弱的孩子是否受到了虐待或强暴，毕竟他似乎还看不见。“不！他没有，我爱他！”斯科特反驳道。查尔斯还想说什么，但他想了想以前的自己，似乎在这方面，他可没有什么说服力，于是他打算先不追究下去。  
“你叫什么名字？”  
“斯科特•萨默斯。”  
“好的，斯科特，在联邦调查局找到的人中不是被绑架的欧米伽，就是那些罪犯，并没有你描述的人。”  
“那他为什么消失了？”  
“你说他带有狗牌。但他却不是任何政府派来救援的人，那么他有可能是雇佣兵？”查尔斯用了疑问的语气，但他很肯定是这样。他看向斯科特，斯科特咬了下嘴唇，并没有回答。查尔斯继续说：“那就能说明了，他是个雇佣兵，并不想和政府的人有什么关系，于是他看见政府的人来了之后，他就走掉了，但因为时间紧迫他并没有通知你。”  
斯科特听到这些话，但还是不能放下心来：“我要去找他。”  
“行，但你得先养好伤。你昏迷两天了，那些和你一起获救的欧米伽们已经回家了。你的父母呢？我可以帮你联系他们。”  
“我没有父母，我是孤儿。”  
“那你有养父母吗？或者收留你的孤儿院，你认识的人什么的，我可以把你交给他们。”  
“不！我不认识任何人，我也不要回孤儿院！我只要罗根。” 查尔斯感觉到当他提起孤儿院时，斯科特情绪开始波动起来。  
“好吧，不回孤儿院，但你得告诉我一切，孤儿院，罗根，你的眼睛，被绑架……你都得说出来，这样我才能帮到你。”  
斯科特低头思考了一会儿，他决定把一切都说出来……  
布拉斯加州阿马哈市，十七年前的寒冬中的某一天，天还泛着灰，孤儿院门口传出两道细细的小孩哭声，里面的修女玛丽走出来，看见一个稍大的孩子正抱着一个小婴儿可怜巴巴的站在门口。而那个稍大的孩子看上去才三岁，他力气太小了，以至于怀中的婴儿快要滑落下来。修女玛丽赶紧抱过婴儿，怜惜地看着那个稍大的孩子，问到：“你们怎么会在这儿？你们的父母呢？”  
听到这句话，那个大孩子哇地一声就大哭了出来，不管怎么擦拭，泪水怎么都止不住。  
这种情况修女玛丽看多了，她猜测大概是出于什么原因，他们的父母遗弃了他们。“来！我们先进来喝杯牛奶吧！这里好冷啊！”修女玛丽想尽力逗小孩开心，于是她轻快地说道，然后向孩子伸出了手。小孩抹着泪花慢慢停止了哭泣，他迟疑了一会儿，怯怯地伸出了小手。  
小孩看起来情况还行，拿到牛奶后就静静地喝了起来。但那个小婴儿看起来又冷又饿，修女玛丽递给他一瓶牛奶，小婴儿大口大口地嘬着奶嘴。一般的小婴儿在这么大的时候都被养得白白胖胖的，可爱极了，可眼前这个面黄肌瘦，说不好是得了什么病。她在婴儿的衣襟里看到一张纸条，写着斯科特 萨默斯。这应该就是他的名字了。修女玛丽又抬头看向那个大孩子，问到：“孩子，你叫什么名字啊？”  
“亚历克斯•萨默斯。”  
“你们怎么会在这儿呢？”  
说到这个亚历克斯又哭了：“我不知道，好冷，就醒了，我要妈妈！我要妈妈！呜呜……”  
“你的父母叫什么名字？你知道你们住在哪儿吗？”  
“什么？嗯……我妈妈叫，叫……我不知道。但我记得我家有个大大的红屋顶。然后……然后……呜呜，我不知道，还有个大信箱，然后……呜哇……”  
亚历克斯因为想不起来而大哭着，修女玛丽蹲到他面前抚摸着他的小脸蛋安慰道：“你是小男子汉，要坚强哦，你看你的弟弟都没哭。”修女玛丽把斯科特递过去，斯科特的小脸因为暖和而红润起来，他正闭着眼睛大口地嘬奶，根本不知道发生了什么。亚历克斯看了看自己的弟弟，然后摸了摸弟弟的小脸，止住了啜泣。  
“现在天还没亮，你们先睡一会儿，等天亮了我就叫你们的父母接你们回去好不好？”  
亚历克斯终于露出个大大的笑容，他开心极了。但修女玛丽知道，他们的父母，已经抛弃了他们，修女在心里轻轻叹了口气。  
修女玛丽把他们带到一个很大的房间里，里面睡着很多的孩子，这是那些孤儿们的寝室，幸好还有床位，修女玛丽轻声的交代叫亚历克斯不要吵醒别人，亚历克斯点了点头，修女玛丽保证早上一定会过来看他们的，然后就离开了。  
早上，亚历克斯慢慢地睁开了眼，发现自己正被一群孩子围观者，他猛地坐起来：“你们要干嘛！”周围的人小小声的讨论着什么，感觉让人很讨厌。   
“哈！又来两个可怜蛋！”其中有个粗鲁的声音说道。  
“我们才不是可怜蛋！爸爸妈妈等会儿就接我们回去了！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈！”周围发出齐声哄笑，亚历克斯皱了皱眉头，很不爽地看着他们。  
“你以为你爸妈还会接你们回去吗？”那个粗鲁的声音从一个十来岁小胖子口中冒出来，他靠近亚历克斯，带着点嘲笑的意味说道：“我们在这儿的人都是没有爸妈的。你爸妈不要你们了，哈哈哈哈！”  
小胖子的几个跟随者也跟着大笑起来，这个小轰动惊醒了沉睡的斯科特，他开始哇哇大哭着。亚历克斯赶紧把斯科特抱在怀里，瞪着那些人说：“爸爸妈妈会接我们回去的！会的！”  
不久，修女玛丽来了，她跟亚历克斯说找到他们的父母还需要一段时间，让他们先在这里住着，而斯科特因为太小，所以他被抱去和那些一样小的婴儿住在同一个寝室，由专门的修女照顾。  
于是亚历克斯接下来的日子，就是在询问自己父母的消息，看望斯科特，被一些小恶霸欺负和等父母中度过。可是已经快两个月，依旧没有他爸妈的消息。  
爸爸妈妈你们不要我了吗？亚历克斯心里想着，他抱着腿抬头看着窗外稀疏的星星。这个念头让他感到一阵难过，他又想到斯科特那瘦瘦小小的样子，默默地哭了出来。  
那个粗鲁的小胖子看到了，又开始嘲笑亚历克斯是爱哭包。亚历克斯本来心情就不好，于是跟小胖子打了一架。这件事惊动了修女玛丽，于是两人被请到大厅里听修女玛丽说教一番，一会后，修女玛丽让那个小胖子先走了。  
亚历克斯不安的看着修女玛丽：“有什么事吗？”  
修女玛丽看着亚历克斯的眼神，最终还是不忍的说了出来：“亚历克斯，你要知道，你们来这已经一个多月了，两个月后如果还没找到你们的父母，那你们就要在孤儿院登记为孤儿了。实际上……你们的父母，大概不会来找你们了……”  
修女玛丽以为亚历克斯会哭，但亚历克斯只是好久好久都不说话。  
“亚历克斯？”修女玛丽试探的问道。  
亚历克斯抽了抽鼻子，什么都没说，闷闷地应了修女玛丽一声，就走回房了。  
他把被子蒙到自己头上，在里面无声地啜泣着，爸妈真的不要他们了，亚历克斯难过的想着，最终哭累了睡了过去。  
之后，亚历克斯决定让自己不再想着父母，他开始跟孤儿院里其他孩子交朋友，学习，玩耍。当然，有时候还要抢饭吃，因为吃得慢了有时候就没饭了，他大口的嚼着面包，他要变得强大起来，因为他还要照顾自己的弟弟。  
但是他并没有能跟斯科特呆多久，因为两年后，他就被一个中学的教练给带走了，刚开始，他每周还会回来看斯科特，可之后，他们一家就搬去了纽约州，亚历克斯再也没回来看过斯科特，而当他能够来看斯科特的时候，斯科特已经不在这里了。


	2. Chapter 2

亚历克斯走时，斯科特两岁了，他看上去依旧瘦小，已经能说出些不连贯的句子了。知道自己的哥哥不会再陪着自己时，斯科特哭得停不下来，直到亚历克斯安慰说会每周回来看他，他才慢慢的不哭闹了。但快一年后亚历克斯搬走了，他再没见过亚历克斯，而他因为还小，也渐渐忘了这个哥哥。在孤儿院里的日子是不好过的，斯科特因为瘦小而常被欺负，在他十岁的时候他觉得自己的眼睛在白天时越来越痛，于是他白天一直闭着眼睛，直到太阳下山他才敢睁眼，这会让他感到舒服些。  
因为眼睛问题，修女玛丽带他去看了医生。在一系列检查后，医生说是斯科特的视网膜出了问题，因为他还小，所以病症才刚显露出来。他的视网膜对于阳光非常敏感，所以睁开眼在阳光下的时间久了会感到疼痛，如果长时间不治疗，斯科特可能会有失明的危险，而且这是天生的疾病，治疗只能让他的病情不再加重而不能根治。  
修女玛丽问怎么办。医生说，要每周定期去医院用仪器治疗，在白天要佩戴特制的红石英眼镜阻挡阳光。而在问到价格时，修女玛丽没办法了，因为医生报了个不小的数字，虽然支付得起，但孤儿院不可能长期的为斯科特付出这个昂贵的费用，于是修女玛丽只得带斯科特回去。医生在后头叫着修女玛丽留下进一步检查，不然治疗晚了可能会导致这孩子失明。可修女玛丽也没有办法，他捂着斯科特的耳朵快速的走了出去。只留医生在身后叹息：“唉，可怜这孩子那漂亮的蓝眼睛了。”  
虽然修女玛丽捂着斯科特的耳朵，但他全听见了，斯科特有些悲伤，晚饭都没吃下多少，他想，可能自己的眼睛一辈子就这样了，可能以后还会看不见。  
“噢！可怜的斯科特！你是瞎了吗？为什么不睁开你的眼睛？”  
“他就是瞎了，又瘦又瞎，根本没人会领养你，你就呆在这一辈子吧！”  
两个刻薄的孩子围在斯科特的餐桌前嘲笑他，显然是看电视看多了，他们学着电视里那些看似威风的小混混的语气说道，然后还拿走了斯科特的面包。  
斯科特不想理睬他们，他走回寝室，独自坐在窗边，闭着眼睛等太阳下山，直到眼皮上那温热的感觉消失后，他才睁开了双眼。  
修女玛丽在几天后给了斯科特一副红石英镜片的眼镜，修女玛丽好不容易向那吝啬小气却吃得脑满肠肥的院长求情，院长终于答应给斯科特配一副最低级的治疗眼镜，但他明确的表示，定期去医院治疗绝对是痴心妄想。修女玛丽对斯科特说出这些时，她感到很抱歉，但斯科特却非常开心，实际上，他开心得给了修女玛丽几个软糯的香吻。  
要说苦难的孤儿院生活中唯一值得斯科特怀念的，就是修女玛丽了。但三年后，修女玛丽退休离开了孤儿院。斯科特躲在孤儿院的大门后头看着离去的玛丽的背影，他又再次被抛弃了，斯科特用力抹了把眼泪，一声不吭的回到了寝室。  
在孤儿院的生活依旧照常，只是再没有修女玛丽的爱护和偏袒了，斯科特又因为眼睛的问题，经常被一些小恶霸欺负和嘲笑。哪里都有恃强凌弱的人，孤儿院更是如此，之前的那个恶霸小胖子被领养走了，但总有不同的人扮演“老大”的角色去欺负人。在修女玛丽走后不久，斯科特的眼镜就被一些小坏蛋给弄烂了，斯科特尝试睁开眼睛，然而不到半天，他的眼睛就又涩又痛。他恳求院长再给他配一副，但是院长并不愿意出钱，于是斯科特只能在白天里闭着眼睛。  
身体有残疾的孩子们是孤儿院里的重点欺负对象，比如斯科特，但斯科特并不是只会哭的人，他早已经学会了在这个艰难的环境下努力生活下去的本事，多数时候他会无视那些讨厌的人，因为为了他们而生气实在不值得。但有时他们太过分了，斯科特会狠狠的和他们打一架。不过这带来的后果并不好，他们会因为打架而被院长叫去办公室，院长讨厌闹腾腾的小孩，尤其不喜欢那些残疾的孩子，因为他并不愿意出钱去帮助他们治疗，而且也很少有人会领养有缺陷的孩子。所以院长向来对斯科特没什么好脾气，每次这种打架事件发生，最后受罚的总是斯科特。  
斯科特希望被人领养，他会在一些夫妻来挑选孩子的时候睁开眼睛，一开始斯科特还对此充满希望，他渴望离开这个环境，去到一些正常的家庭。但并没有什么用，斯科特的眼睛有问题，只要拿过他的资料一看就知道了。  
就这样过了两年，斯科特已经十五岁了，久而久之，他就不再盼望有人收养他了。而是希望自己快点到十八岁，那样子他就可以离开这个冰冷的孤儿院去到他想去的大学了。因为他听老师说过，大学里的生活是多么美好，自由，快乐，能为了自己的梦想和目标奋斗。斯科特学习非常好，即使他的眼睛不能长时间睁开，不过他买了一副普通的墨镜，虽然效果并不好，但至少能够让他看书学习。孤儿院有专门的学校和老师，上斯科特课程的老师对他的期望很大，如果斯科特能一直保持这种优异的成绩，那么他将会申请到大学的全额奖学金。这就意味着斯科特不用担心离开孤儿院后的学费了。  
这时，院里大多数同龄人的第二性征已经显现出来了，当然都是贝塔，毕竟阿尔法和欧米伽只是少数人。斯科特这两年长高了些许，但依旧很瘦，似乎天生吃不胖一样，不过很大一部分原因是因为他经常没有食物吃。  
斯科特特别希望自己是阿尔法，当然了，每个孩子都有过这个想法，毕竟阿尔法是很强壮的。而且如果自己是阿尔法，那么那些烦人的讨厌鬼就不会来骚扰自己了，这才是主要原因。可是，斯科特身上什么味道都没有，因为他的第二性征还没显现出来。  
那些讨厌的孩子们又抓着这一点不放来骚扰斯科特。  
“你怎么这么弱呢？都十五岁了还不知道自己的性征？”  
“哈哈哈！我在十二岁的时候就知道到了。”  
“就是！”  
一群人哄闹着，斯科特瞥了他们一眼：“有什么好骄傲的，你们又不是阿尔法，早点晚点知道又有什么？”  
为首的‘老大’揪住斯科特的衣领：“那你算什么？你个瞎子现在什么都不是！”那个‘老大’眼睛一转，那讽刺的神色明显的挂在脸上：“说不定，你还是个欧米伽呢！毕竟，你这么弱，是吧？”说完，他转过头去问后面的小跟班们，然后一群人发出大声的哄笑。  
斯科特扯开揪住自己衣领的手：“让开，我不想跟你们吵。”  
“好啊，那我们就走咯……”那个‘老大’狡猾的笑着，猛地一伸手，就把斯科特的眼镜拿走了。“还给我！”斯科特追上去想抢回眼镜，但那几个小跟班竟然拿着手电筒，他们打开了电筒，强烈的光线明晃晃的照着斯科特的眼睛。  
斯科特被光线照得眼睛疼，他捂住了眼睛，缓了一会，这种行为惹恼了他，他推开那几个小跟班，向‘老大’跑去，然后一个飞扑把还没反应过来的‘老大’给按在地上朝着他的脸狂揍。  
‘老大’凭着一身蛮劲翻转了局面他翻过来压着斯科特，然后往他脸上扇着巴掌：“你个杂碎！你还敢打我？你都不值得我用上拳头！怎么样？被巴掌扇得爽吗？”  
斯科特抓住他的手，然后对着他肚子来了一拳又一拳，他拼尽全力压制住了‘老大’，而那几个小跟班被吓呆了早跑了。在‘老大’挨了几拳后，院长出来制止了一切。他们又被请到办公室了，按惯例，斯科特又被罚站了。  
“你给我在这里站着直到晚饭时间！别想偷懒！我会看着你的！”  
时间就这么慢慢地过去了，夜幕悄悄降临。斯科特站得摇摇晃晃的，头上满是汗珠，他有点累，还有点晕，下腹部还有点难受，涨涨的。斯科特偷偷地把身体靠在墙上，他希望院长没有看见，他现在难受极了，全身都在发热。  
这个小气又好色的院长并没有在工作，而是在看黄色网站，他看得正兴奋时，空气中突然飘出了一股香味，甜腻中带芸香科的清爽，还有雨后土壤与青草的味道，院长猛地吸了两口。欧米伽！这里有欧米伽！院长兴奋地抬头，他看见此时的斯科特正软绵绵的靠在墙上，脖子和耳朵被体温烫得红红的。  
他竟然是一个欧米伽！欧米伽很少见，很多人几乎一辈子都没遇见过欧米伽，但他们却很好辨认，欧米伽大多有着柔弱的体型和香甜的气息。院长直勾勾的盯着斯科特，贪婪地吞了吞口水，脑海里浮现着一些肮脏的画面。  
贝塔不会发情，也不会像阿尔法那样闻了欧米伽的气味就控制不住。他们只是闻得到味道而已，但此时，身为贝塔的院长，似乎并不满足于只是闻到这种味道。他偷偷摸摸地走了过去，刚一摸斯科特的肩膀，斯科特就差点摔倒在地，院长把他搂到自己怀中，不怀好意的用手蹭着斯科特温热的脖子。斯科特站得腿软，又饱受第一次发情的困扰，他现在整个人都很迷糊，但他能感觉得到自己脖子上的腺体开始向外散发那种甜腻的味道。  
他终于知道自己的第二性征了，是欧米伽。


	3. Chapter 3

院长的手不老实的往斯科特的衣服里探去，那肥腻的脸还在斯科特的脖子间使劲的蹭着，斯科特感到一阵恶心，他推开院长，拼命跑了出去。他不敢往寝室跑，也不敢想象那些人知道了他是个欧米伽会对他做什么，他的腺体不断地溢出那股气味，他只用衣服紧紧捂着腺体不停地跑。  
但他的气味开始从衣服里散出来。路上行人不少，他们一个个或猥琐或嘲笑地看着这个正在发情的欧米伽，有的甚至还带着些鄙夷和回避的神色，因为在一些人眼中，欧米伽只是一个生育的工具，而有些话说得则更加难听。一些贝塔不屑地看着他腹诽着：这个欧米伽真是个不要脸的肮脏货色，发情了还在街上跑！   
斯科特现在根本没精力注意别人的目光，但他知道现在很多人在看着他，他现在只想跑到一个没人的地方去。  
他一路向前走了许久，直到他没了力气瘫倒在一条漆黑的小巷里，他大口的呼吸着。他的后穴开始渴求着被填满，正在不断的收缩，还一直分泌出粘稠的液体，他知道，自己的第一次热潮期快要到了，每一个欧米伽性征分化时总会迎来第一次热潮期。他从没有过现在这种放荡的神态和控制不住的欲望，他羞愧极了，但他又不能阻止，他悄悄地把手伸到自己的后穴那儿隔着裤子按揉。可根本不能解决问题，他想要阿尔法填满他！他不愿冲出这个巷子对着某个阿尔法或贝塔大喊‘快来操我！’可他真的想这么做，他只好趴在地上不断扭动着身躯，双腿夹紧蹭着地板。  
就在斯科特快要崩溃了的时候，突然传来一阵沉稳有力的脚步声，那人走到巷口时顿了顿。而斯科特慢慢的闻到了一股强势的阿尔法的味道。  
罗根下班了正在回家的路上，他的车子在昨天送去保修了，到今天下午才能送回来，于是他只能坐巴士回去。罗根家有些偏僻，他下了巴士后还要走好一些路才到，不过他就喜欢这种清净的环境。在离他家没多远时，他突然就闻到了欧米伽的味道，若有若无的刺激着他的鼻腔。最终，到了一个幽黑的巷子口那里，罗根怔在了原地，他有点抗拒不了这种本能，因为他是个阿尔法，而这股味道太过香甜，还带着处子般的清新。他咽了咽口水，让自己淡定下来，然后顺着味道走了过去，借着微光，他看到了远处一个正蜷缩在角落里欧米伽。  
谁家的阿尔法都不会放任自己的欧米伽到处乱跑的，特别还是正在发情的时候。罗根清了清喉咙，压抑着自己阿尔法的天性走向前去，眼前的欧米伽已经在热潮期中了，他不太确定对方的神智是否还清醒。  
罗根试探地问道：“你的阿尔法在附近吗？”斯科特没有回答，他定睛看着前面的人，他很确定那是一个阿尔法，因为他感受到了阿尔法的信息素。那股略显凶悍的，带着点雪茄的，冷冽气味侵袭着斯科特的每一个毛孔，他不自觉的加大了扭动，用那湿漉漉的眼神看着罗根。  
“天啊……”罗根扶额叹息道，除了他，根本就不会有阿尔法在附近!不然斯科特散发着这种气味早就被找到了。  
“你有抑制剂吗？”罗根又问道，斯科特摇了摇头。  
“操！”罗根心想这下完蛋了，这里没有医院或药店，最近的还是在他下巴士的地方，以罗根的体质，从这到那，少说来回也要跑上三十分钟。他上哪儿去找抑制剂？总不能自己脱裤子解决了吧？他无奈的叉腰转了一圈：“操！管他的！”他脱下自己的外套把斯科特的脖子缠得紧紧的，然后抱着他往自己的房子冲去。  
斯科特被罗根抱在怀里，他的头靠在罗根结实的胸膛上，偷偷地嗅着罗根那因为过于激动而大量外放的好闻的信息素，他不能自控的尽量把自己往罗根身上蹭。罗根因为这个动作肌肉瞬间僵硬了起来，他努力让自己忽略这些。终于，到了罗根的房子了，他把斯科特放在床上，刚想离去，斯科特就勾住了罗根的手。斯科特已经完全被情欲控制了，他双眼迷离，脑子里只有这个阿尔法的信息素，他只想让这个阿尔法狠狠地填满自己，他可怜地看着罗根，慢慢的凑上自己的双唇，希望罗根能留下。  
罗根有点沉迷其中，但他很快清醒过来，在斯科特凑过来亲吻他时他推开了斯科特，然后以最快的速度把门窗关紧了，拿钱去买抑制剂。罗根看着门口的车，幸好他的车按时的被送回来了。  
欧米伽们通常都是在热潮期前服用抑制剂，不知道在热潮中服用是否还有效，但罗根管不了这么多了，他买了一瓶就赶快回去了。他心想，好在这孩子遇到了他，不然就这么躺在路边发情，这个后果罗根简直不敢相信。他回到家，刚一打开门，室内浓密的信息素就像洪水一样向他扑来。罗根屏住了呼吸，强忍着心内的躁动，把抑制剂喂给斯科特，然后开了扇小窗通风透气，自己到门外去了。罗根不敢贸然进去，他的耐力也是有限的，再受多一点诱惑可能他就忍不住了，毕竟他可不是什么禁欲的阿尔法，但他已经有了爱人。于是罗根就在门外守了一晚。他没有睡着，空气中那微弱的欧米伽热潮期的味道一直扰乱着他的心绪。  
终于挨到了早上，罗根再也没有嗅到那烦人的气味了，他小心翼翼的推开门进去。斯科特此时闭着双眼缩在被子里，整个人被闷得有点汗湿湿的。罗根摸了摸年轻得差不多可以做他儿子的欧米伽的额头，那种炙热已经消去，这证明斯科特的第一波热潮褪去了。罗根总算松了口气。他烦了一个晚上，肚子也有点饿了，于是打开冰箱打算做些早餐来吃。  
斯科特是在煎鸡蛋的香气中醒来的，他朦胧的睁开双眼，看了看周围陌生的环境，发现自己睡在一个陌生人的床上。而不远处则是那个人的背影，他恍惚的想起自己热潮期的时候，似乎是这个男人把自己抱了回来。他挪动着自己的身体，并没有什么不适，那个人应该是喂自己吃了抑制剂，万幸他遇到个好人并没有对他做什么事。  
老实说，斯科特被自己是欧米伽这个事实吓到了。他知道，成为阿尔法是不太可能，但他以为自己会是个普通的贝塔，毕竟欧米伽是很少见的，他现在完全不知道自己以后要怎么办。斯科特知道身为一个欧米伽会遭受到多么不公平待遇，被别人轻视，被视为玩物或附属，还要忍受发情的折磨，让自己不得不屈身与阿尔法身下，甚至……甚至还要……这是斯科特最不敢想的，他会怀孕！天啊！斯科特痛苦的捂住了自己的脸，他才不要怀上哪个阿尔法的孩子，然后一辈子的被禁锢在房间里。  
这时，打开的门被敲了两下，斯科特紧张地放下手看过去。罗根正端着碟传统的美式早餐靠在门口上：“我看见你醒了，就过来了。早餐做好了，先起来吃吧。”罗根晃了晃手中的碟子，然后向餐桌走去。  
斯科特起来整理了下自己，但他很快就尴尬地发现，整个床单和裤子上都是他那液体干涸的痕迹。看到这些东西，他还顺带想起了自己扒在这个陌生男人身上时浪荡的表情，还一直紧抓着人家蹭来蹭去的不放！斯科特快要羞愧死了，他怨恨着自己当时怎么就不能控制住。他踟蹰地挪着步子到餐桌前，不知要如何开口。罗根见他一副别扭的样子，问道：“怎么了？”斯科特低着眼，温吞地说着：“就是……那个，床单。”罗根有点不太明白：“什么？”过了一会儿，他恍然大悟了，有点儿尴尬地说：“哦！那个……没事，你来吃饭吧，我会处理的。”  
斯科特经过一晚的折腾，肚子饿的早就咕咕叫了，他叉了一大口的食物往嘴里送，不得不说，这个浑身肌肉，一米九高的阿尔法做的早餐还挺好吃。罗根正从冰箱里给自己拿了罐啤酒，他回过头，见斯科特塞了满嘴的早餐，于是顺便从冰箱里拿出牛奶，倒了一杯递给他：“慢点吃。”  
斯科特看着这个皱着眉头满脸不耐烦的人，伸手接过了牛奶，咕嘟地喝了两口，心想着谁会在一大早喝啤酒啊？然后又默默地瞥了眼那人的头发，还有这种奇怪的发型是怎么定形的？  
“你住哪儿？待会儿我送你回去。”罗根问道。  
但斯科特没回话，低着头像思考着什么。  
“怎么了？”  
“我不想回去。”  
“为什么？”  
“我没有家。”  
罗根两三口喝完了啤酒然后用力拔罐子捏扁了放在一旁：“怎么可能？快说地址，吃完饭我就送你回去！”   
斯科特“我是孤儿。”  
“那就送你回孤儿院。”  
“我不会回的，如果你硬要让我走，那我走就是了。”斯科特倔强地说到，他想起院长对他做的事，他是绝对不会回去的。  
“你别胡闹，你正在发情期你要跑哪儿去？睡街上？那些阿尔法、贝塔还不把你……”  
斯科特听到这句话，脸色瞬间就暗了下去，罗根决定还是不要往下说了，他边从兜里拿出雪茄，边看着眼前的少年那稚气未脱的脸，估摸着他应该才十五岁，于是问他：“昨天，你就这样跑在街上，也没带抑制剂。你是第一次发情？”  
斯科特因为罗根说了太多次发情而感到羞耻，他小声地‘嗯’了一声。罗根盯着他，点燃了雪茄抽了一口。好吧！现在事情更麻烦了，他从院里跑出来，第一次发情，不愿意回去。想想就知道大概是个什么情况了。院里有些人想对他做些什么事，可能是猥琐院长，也有可能是那些霸凌弱小的混蛋青少年，总之这个孩子逃了出来，于是他们就没得逞，然后现在就不想回去了。  
斯科特见罗根迟迟不答复，还以一种不耐烦地目光看着他，他觉得是时候走了，这个人并没有收留自己的打算。于是斯科特站起来，向罗根点了个头表示谢意，然后就向门口走去。


	4. Chapter 4

“等等。”罗根见他真要往外走，就叫住了他，心想这小屁孩还真是倔，说走就走，抑制剂也不拿，他到底有没有想过后果会怎样啊？  
“你不回孤儿院，又没地方去，难道你要去睡大街？”罗根吸了口雪茄，见斯科特没搭话，估计他根本没想好下一步要怎么做。“啧……”罗根大步走向他，然后把斯科特揪回到座位上，再把叉子放他手里：“先把这个吃完。”斯科特看着那碟喷香的煎蛋吐司，他决定先厚着脸皮吃完再说，之后那男人要赶他走还是怎样就随便吧。  
罗根看着斯科特安静地吃着早餐，他陷入了思考中，幸好凯拉带着幼儿园的孩子们旅游去了。不然家里突然多了个年轻的欧米伽，他还真不知道要怎么解释。凯拉是罗根的贝塔女朋友，也是个幼儿园老师。就在四个月前，他刚从战场下来，忍受了太多杀戮和死亡的他在那个时候几近崩溃，他夜夜买醉，和不同的女人上床，渴望通过这样把那些噩梦从脑袋里赶跑。那些被他杀死的人，他那些被杀的兄弟……他们的脸都一个个的浮现在罗根的眼前，他所做的一切都没有用，他还是每晚都会在噩梦中惊醒。  
就在他这么浑浑噩噩的过了一个月后，他遇到了凯拉。那晚罗根依旧在酒吧买醉，直到喝得烂醉如泥后被酒保丢出后门。罗根躺在垃圾堆上，那些人又出现在罗根眼前了，他吼叫着，挥动着双手想把他们赶走，但是徒劳无果。直到他的手被人抓住，在一片恶臭中他闻到了一股沁人的香味，不是欧米伽的味道，是一股淡雅的香水味。与自己现在满身的酒臭味和身下的那堆垃圾的恶臭不同，他觉得自己被救赎了，他打开双眼，看见一个漂亮的长发女人，那个女人问他：“你还好吗？”  
从此，罗根找到了安宁，尽管他还做噩梦，但次数已经减少了很多。凯拉不久就搬来跟罗根住，一开始罗根很害怕睡觉，因为有一次他又梦到了被他杀死的人来找他报仇，然后他狠狠地掐着那人的脖子，但罗根惊醒时发现，自己正用力的掐着凯拉的脖子，而凯拉快要窒息了。罗根惊慌失措地松了手，他连忙抱着凯拉道歉，而凯拉不仅没生气，还反过来安慰他……  
“我吃完了。”斯科特放下餐具，他叫醒了正陷入回忆的罗根，罗根回过神来，发现他的雪茄熄了好久，他拍了拍掉落在桌上的烟灰，又重新点燃了雪茄。  
“你要赶我走了吗？”  
罗根思考了会儿，凯拉四天后才回来，而欧米伽的发情期只有三天。“我可以收留你度过发情期，但之后你就得离开这，我不可能一直收留着你。如果你同意就留下，但你有别的什么想法，那就算了。”  
斯科特很开心，至少他还有两天的时间可以好好考虑今后的事：“太感谢你了，我保证到时候我一定走，不会再麻烦你了。”说完，他发现自己似乎还没告诉他名字，于是补充道：“我叫斯科特•萨默斯。”  
“罗根。”  
罗根看了看时间，已经八点了，上班时间过了一个钟，而他还没出门，现在着急也没用了，他决定慢慢来。罗根现在在一个林区里当伐木工。伐木工这种职业没有定向，哪需要他他就去哪，他们的工队里一共有十一个人，有时林子大的话他们都不能回家，甚至要一两个月才能从林区下来。这次的林区不算大的，几天就能伐完，但凯拉不在家，本来他是打算今天带点洗漱的东西去，就住在那个林区里了。但现在看来，是不太可能了。伐木是个枯燥的工作，这几个糙汉子都是豪爽的性格，他们偶尔会开个黄笑话调剂一下生活，这与罗根在军营里的生活方式差不多，他也乐于与那些人共事。自工作以来他早就和那些人混成了好哥们儿，现在他只希望他们能稍微担待这次他的迟到。  
“你不用去上课吗？”罗根换着衣服，他看见斯科特没什么事做正看着他，于是问道。  
“今天是周六。”  
罗根已经穿戴整齐了，他从房里拿出抑制剂给斯科特，让他记得按时吃药，然后就往门口走去，之后他又回头嘱咐他：“你要想到处走走记得带钥匙，门口地毯下有一根，或者你可以留在这里看会电视什么的。”  
斯科特不太想看电视，他问道：“你在哪儿上班？”  
“西北林区。”  
“你是守林人？”  
“不，我是伐木工。”  
斯科特还挺想去森林看看的，于是他问道：“我可以跟你一起去吗？”  
罗根有些疑惑的挑了挑眉。斯科特突然发现，这人皱着眉头并不是因为他整天看谁都不爽，而是他天生就带着这幅表情。  
“你可来跟来，但那没什么好玩的，你确定？”  
斯科特点点头：“我一直想去看看森林。”不过他这时想起了什么事，又问道：“你有墨镜吗？”罗根奇怪的看着他，但很快就从门口旁边的抽屉里翻出一副拿给他。  
从这儿到林场要开上一个小时的车。斯科特见车内太沉默，于是搭话道：“周末还要开工么？”罗根笑了笑：“伐木工可没什么周末，有班就上，没班就放假。”一会儿他看向斯科特，今天是阴天，并没有大太阳，但斯科特还带着个黑漆漆的墨镜，能看得见吗？罗根质疑。  
“这么暗的天还带个墨镜，你看得见路吗？”  
“我眼睛有毛病。”  
“什么毛病？我觉得还挺好看的，水蓝水蓝的。”  
斯科特把眼睛的问题和为什么没有去治疗的事说了出来，说完，他悄悄地看向罗根。罗根听完后，莫名的一肚子火，大概是因为斯科特有双这么好看的眼睛，他为此感到可惜。他的手因为气愤而用力的抓着方向盘。什么狗屁院长？就这样当院长？真他妈该抓来打一顿！他联想到了昨晚的事，然后问道：“你是不是因为那个狗屁院长所以才逃了出来？”  
“嗯。”  
“哦操！这院长真是个垃圾！”罗根用力一捶方向盘，车子颠簸了一下。气愤归气愤，但生气完他觉得自己又不能做什么，倒是可以打一顿那个院长，让他不要骚扰斯科特，但之后呢？斯科特的眼睛又怎么办？罗根看了一眼正望着窗外的斯科特，又瘦又矮，就突然一阵怜惜，他又想到自己十五六的时候，除了哥哥，他也没有别的亲人了。两人在外面流浪打拼，最后又到了军队，但危险重重每天都得提心吊胆。  
两人各自都有着心事，便不再说话了。车内的气氛又有点沉闷起来。  
终于到了林场，这时已经九点了。那几个工人工作了一轮，在工棚外休息，他们围成一圈边喝酒边烤火。一个络腮胡看到了远处的罗根，他大声喊叫道：“嘿！罗根！你他妈弄什么？我们都做完一轮了才来？”那些人喝了一点酒就一起起哄嚷嚷着。罗根走过去，丢给他们一条万宝路香烟，这才让他们住了嘴。  
斯科特慢慢跟上来，络腮胡看到，惊呼了一声：“哇哦！罗根，你几时有个这么大的儿子？难不成……是你的小情人？”说完，他探头嗅了嗅：“还是个欧米伽？”“有你的！你和凯拉分了？”一群人又开始起哄。  
罗根向他挥了一拳：“他是我侄子，因为课外实践在这里呆一天，你们别对他动手动脚的，不然就等着吃我的拳头吧！”然而这群人并不认可罗根这番说辞，还向罗根投去几个‘我懂的’眼神。罗根心想你懂个屁！  
罗根向斯科特交代了点事情，就跟着队伍伐木去了，他们这次要干到晚上才出来。  
斯科特坐在篝火旁，看着他们消失在树林的背影，和那片苍茫的森林，他感到很惆怅。他从没想过作为一名欧米伽的生活，也没想过自己以后会做什么。当然了，现在他最盼望的事就是逃离孤儿院，可是要怎么离开孤儿院？他可以去打工，但是没有身份证明，而且他还要上学，但学校又是在孤儿院里，他还有没地方住。  
所以，他还是得回孤儿院，直到他十八岁，斯科特有点失望的想着，如果他是罗根就好了，没人会招惹强壮的阿尔法，或者……他可以变得更强壮一点！  
斯科特想到这个，突然来了精神，他决定要练得满身肌肉，像罗根那样，于是他围着营地开始跑步。  
工队回来时，天开始黑了，斯科特运动了整整一个下午，他累得躺在工棚里睡着了。罗根叫醒他，然后他们和工人们别过后就上了车。  
“你睡了一下午？”罗根并不太知道欧米伽在发情期会不会嗜睡或有什么别的状况。总之他决定明天不带他来这儿了，那些人太糙了，说话也不好听。  
斯科特摇摇头，他现在浑身酸痛：“我跑了一下午。”  
“什么意思？”  
“我运动的一下午。”  
“呵！你没事运动这么久干嘛？”罗根有点好笑的问道。  
“我要变得强壮一点。”斯科特看了罗根一眼，小声地又补了一句：“最好像你一样。”  
“哈哈哈哈！”罗根这回彻底被逗乐：“你要长成那样我还真不敢想，不过你是欧米伽，怎么努力都不会像我这样的。”  
斯科特知道自己被小瞧了，但这也是事实，可他不想放弃：“我会坚持的。”  
“你加油。”  
斯科特无视罗根那敷衍的语气，他看到罗根脖子上挂着一个狗牌：“你当过兵？退伍军人？”  
罗根把狗牌塞到衣服里：“差不多，但我自己退出了。”  
“金刚狼？你在军队里叫这个名字？”他觉得挺逗，这什么鬼名字？不过倒和这个奇怪的发型挺称的。  
这是罗根不愿意回想起的一段经历，斯科特看着罗根的脸色有点凝重起来，稍微收敛了一下神色。罗根这段军旅生涯对于他来说应该是十分沉重的，斯科特说道：“战争中的人们肯定都很痛苦。”  
罗根沉默了许久，说：“当然，你根本想象不到，那样的生活。与死亡，绝望为伍，每天都在战斗，时刻要警惕，不能有一刻松懈，当你放松的那一刻，就等于死。”他还是把这些说出来了，这些痛苦与难受……自从退出后四个月以来，他从没跟人说过自己的感觉，甚至没跟凯拉说过。但他终于说出来了，他愿意跟斯科特说这些，或许是因为这个小孩也像他这么孤独，像他小时候那样无助，也或许他们都希望有一个家。  
“我确实想象不到。但我知道绝望是什么滋味，它一点一点的吞噬着你，直到你完全陷入黑暗，然后怎么都爬不出来。”斯科特说完，沉默了一会儿，又说道：“但我很佩服你，一个士兵是为了荣誉和国家而战。”  
罗根自嘲的笑了笑：“哈，实际上我是雇佣兵，只为了钱而战，不分对错……”罗根越说到后面声音越沉，  
斯科特觉得罗根并不是这样的人，说道：“但你退出了，不是吗？”


	5. Chapter 5

罗根家中。  
两人吃完饭后，罗根突然想起斯科特跑了一整个下午，于是催促他去洗澡。但斯科特意识到一个问题，他没有换洗衣物，而且尴尬的是，床上的那些污渍还没来得及处理，还有，他才发现自己竟然穿着这条脏裤子一天了！  
罗根无奈地扶额：“好吧，再让我们出去一趟吧。”  
“你多少岁了？”罗根从货架上拿出一条跟自己尺码一样的裤子在斯科特面前比了比，然后皱着眉头问。  
“快十六。”  
“怎么这么矮啊？”罗根换了另一条小点的，故意地挑衅道：“你够一米六了吗？小瘦子？”  
斯科特瞪了他一眼，虽然戴着墨镜看不出来，他夺过裤子：“你才一米六呢！你看着就像一米六。”说完，头也不回的就走了，心里念叨着我十六都没到，以后肯定会长高的！  
“别走那么快啊！你又没钱付！”罗根说完后哈哈大笑起来，然后又故意跑到斯科特身边用手比了比他的高度，才到自己胸口，然后又比了比自己的高度，整整比他高出一个头还要多，之后又偷偷地笑着，斯科特凶狠地给了他一个眼刀。  
付账时，罗根嫌等得太久，无聊的点了根雪茄，之后一名女收银员一直用着十分不友善的眼神盯着罗根直到到他结账，罗根被瞪得莫名其妙，想着我招惹你了？收银员一边扫着条码，一边用着很警惕的声音说：“他是你的儿子吗？”  
罗根和斯科特对视了一眼，两人都有点不好意思，罗根揉了揉鼻子：“啊，是啊！”说完他咳了一声，尴尬的提着东西走了，斯科特却被这个奇怪的收银员拉住，收银员音调降低了几度，说：“我说，你要是受到了虐待或他囚禁你，你可以跟我说，我会帮你的。”  
斯科特不可思议地看着她：“等下，什么？呃……我想你误会了什么，嗯……我的意思是，我确实是他的儿子。”  
收银员还是不肯放手，她看着眼前的少年在晚上还带着墨镜，说不定眼镜底下就是被虐待的痕迹，她质疑的问道：“真的吗？你不用包庇他……”  
斯科特憋着笑挣脱掉她的手：“啊……是真的，谢谢你的好意了，再见。”  
说完，斯科特飞奔了出去，到了门口，他看见罗根一脸郁闷地抽着雪茄，忍不住哈哈大笑。罗根把装东西的袋子甩到斯科特身上，没好气地说：“走吧小瘦子！”  
他有这么凶吗？罗根摸着自己的鬓角和拉渣的胡子，思考着要不要剃掉。因为上次他去幼儿园接凯拉，等得无聊了想逗一个站在旁边的小女孩玩时，女孩被吓得哇哇大哭，还害他被女孩的妈妈骂是变态。  
斯科特洗完澡，从洗漱台上许多的瓶瓶罐罐里拿了一瓶来看，上面写着‘优雅女人香波’，他撇撇嘴，要是罗根说这是他自己用的，他绝对会把昨天的饭给吐出来的：“你女朋友住在这吗？”  
罗根正在把床单丢进洗衣机里：“她外出了，四天后才回来，总之那时你一定得走，知道吗？”  
我才不会赖在这儿呢，斯科特腹诽。  
因为有了抑制剂，斯科特接下来的热潮期好过了许多，他没跟罗根去林场，而是呆在房子里帮他收拾屋子，反正他闲着也没事干。罗根回来时还以为是凯拉回来了。因为只有凯拉在的时候屋子才会这么干净，但他看到了趴在沙发上的斯科特，他睡着了，眼镜掉在地上，还打着小小的呼噜，手里拿着鸡毛掸子。罗根悄悄走过去，他看着熟睡的斯科特，想着尽量不要用可爱来形容他，但他还是忍不住伸出手指戳了戳斯科特凹陷的脸颊，虽说没有一点肉感，但他停不下手，于是又朝着斯科特的颧骨捏了捏，然后小小声地叫了他一声：“小瘦子。”  
斯科特再一次在饭菜的香味中醒了，罗根正端着碟牛排在他面前吃。斯科特揉揉眼睛带上墨镜：“你怎么不叫醒我？”  
“见你睡得香，就不叫了。还有，你再不起来吃我就打算吃完你那份。”  
星期一，斯科特要去上课了，这也是热潮期的最后一天。这一天的行程快要完美的结束了，没人骚扰他，除了他身上发出的欧米伽味道会引得一些人向他看过来之外，一切都挺不错。他希望不要在放学的最后几分钟遇到那几个总是找他麻烦的人，但是麻烦总找上他。  
“噢，我的小斯科蒂！你居然是欧米伽？我就说嘛！你这两天去哪儿发骚了？有没有求着被阿尔法标记啊？”  
一群混蛋，斯科特翻了个白眼，他快步走开，那群人还在后面各种嘲笑讥讽，但斯科特不打算发生任何争执。可没走几步，就看见了更糟心的人——院长。斯科特向后退了两步，但这里是学校，院长也不敢拿他怎么样。  
“你这两天跑哪儿去了？你不知道未成年人不能擅自离开孤儿院吗？”  
斯科特看着院长那恶心的肥脸，想到那晚他蹭着自己的脖子，就一阵反胃，他反击道：“那么你不知道猥亵未成年是犯罪的吗？”  
院长一听，变了脸色，他慌张地环视了一周，见没人后又开始拿出院长的‘威严’恐吓道：“你胡说什么？身为院长怎么能这样做？我可是个正直……”  
“哼。”斯科特懒得听他废话，侧过身走了。院长抓紧了拳头，嘴角浮现一抹猥琐的笑容，只要斯科特还待在这里，他总有得手的一天。  
晚上，斯科特放学回到罗根家中，是时候走了，他只有一套衣服晾在阳台上，收拾完后他向罗根告别。  
罗根抱着手倚在门口：“你想好回去之后怎么办吗？”  
“只要避开院长就没什么问题。”  
“那你的眼睛呢？”  
斯科特楞了一下，他怎么可能没考虑过这个问题，他的眼睛越来越痛，特别是最近两天，只要他睁着眼，眼睛就微微发痛，带着墨镜也没用。但治疗费太贵，他也没有办法。罗根一脸担心地看着他，尽管罗根那张脸不管怎么看都是一副坏脾气，皱着眉头不耐烦的样子，但斯科特还是能从他的眼睛中看出担心。斯科特无所谓地耸耸肩：“也没什么大问题，戴着墨镜就行了，而且我会打工筹钱去治的。你不用担心。”罗根拿起车钥匙，瞥了他一眼，擦身走过斯科特身旁，用力揉了下他的头发：“谁担心你？走吧，我送你去。”  
斯科特看着罗根的背影，他眼睛有点湿润，但藏在墨镜下，谁也看不出。  
汽车缓缓地开着，斯科特一直看着窗外流逝的景色，他真希望这辆车就这么一直开着永远都不要到头。最终，车还是停下了，斯科特下了车，看着那个熟悉却冰冷的孤儿院大门，心中的绝望又慢慢地滋长了出来。  
罗根站在他旁边，抽着雪茄：“要走了？”  
“嗯。”斯科特点点头，正跨步离开，罗根突然抓住他的手，给了他一个大大的拥抱。斯科特整个人都埋在了罗根的胸膛里，他细碎地嗅着罗根的味道，双手慢慢的环在了罗根的背上。  
“我会想你的，孩子。”  
“我也是。”  
斯科特向罗根挥手告别，他不敢回头，怕自己太过留恋不愿离去。这时正是饭点，周围没多少人，斯科特向寝室走去，他的床位和柜子被弄得乱七八糟，衣服也被撬出来了，正收拾着，两个强壮的男人就捂着他的嘴把他架到了院长那里。  
两人把斯科特往地上一扔，锁门出去了。斯科特猛力敲打着门对外面大喊：“开门！开门！”院长翘着脚坐在办公椅上，得意的看着斯科特：“你就叫吧！看谁会来救你出去？”斯科特不死心：“快开门！救命！救命！”  
“这么害怕干嘛呢？我又不会杀了你，是吧。”院长越走越近，他伸出手想摸斯科特，斯科特把他一手拍开，但却被院长反手抓住，院长把斯科特的手扭到背后，斯科特挣扎不得。院长另一只手扯开了他的衣服，往他的脖子摸去，确定没有被标记过的痕迹后，院长下流的说：“你还没有被标记？你还是处子咯？”  
“滚开！救命！”  
“哈哈，你看谁会来搭理你！”院长用他的体重把斯科特压在桌子上，然后猛地一扯把斯科特的裤子褪到了膝盖，而他自己开始解裤腰带，“上回让你给溜了，现在我看你怎么逃。”他俯下身去，滑腻的气息撒向斯科特的耳际：“你看，你要是让我上的话，我就帮你治眼睛怎么样？你不想你这双蓝色的大眼睛就这么瞎了吧？嗯？”院长的手划过斯科特的双眼，然后顺着脸颊滑到他的嘴唇上，用拇指大力搓揉着，“我会带你离开孤儿院，你不是最想离开这里吗？还有大学，我可以为你提供资金，你就可以做你想做的事了。”  
“操你的！我现在最想做的就是杀了你！”  
“噢！你不会想这么做的！相信我，因为你根本做不到。”  
“你这个混……啊！”  
院长把斯科特翻过来，然后把他的头狠狠地砸在桌子上：“逃！叫！叫救命啊！”斯科特的鼻梁被撞到，鼻子流出一抹鲜红的血，院长看到似乎更兴奋了，他用中指抹开鲜血然后往斯科特嘴里塞：“血好喝吗？是甜的吗？让我来尝尝！”院长几近疯狂地想要亲吻他。斯科特躲开，用额头狠狠地撞上去，撞到了院长的嘴唇上，院长的嘴唇被磕破了皮，他愤怒地砸着斯科特的头：“你再躲啊！躲啊！”  
斯科特快要被砸晕过去了，他却不合时宜地想到在罗根家醒来就能闻到的饭菜的香味，然后他顺着味道，目光会探到罗根正在做菜的背影，那个结实宽厚的背影。他绝望地想到，以后再也不会在醒来时闻到饭菜的味道了，也再也不会有人对他这么好了。  
“嘭！”门口发出一声巨响，院长回过头没来得及反应就被一个拳头抡到了地上，接着就被拎起了衣领一拳接一拳地打到两眼昏花。  
罗根在目送斯科特进去后，怎么都放心不下，他已经开车往回走了，但却越来越不安，最终他还是又开回孤儿院，刚走进去就听见两个人讨论着什么欧米伽被抓。罗根拉着他们问斯科特在哪，那两人不说，于是罗根跟他们打了起来，两个大汉被揍倒在地下，罗根揪起其中一个把他压到墙上：“我再问一遍，那个欧米伽在哪！”  
“在……在院长办公室里！”  
罗根找到院长办公室破门而入，就看到了斯科特被院长压着的样子。  
他把晕了的院长扔到一边，跑过去看斯科特的情况。  
“嘿！小瘦子，怎么样！醒醒，是我！”罗根捧着斯科特的脸，担心地问道。  
斯科特听见声音，恢复了些许意识，他睁开眼睛：“罗根……”  
罗根把斯科特抱起来：“我带你离开这里。”  
这是斯科特昏迷前听到的最后一句话。


	6. Chapter 6

罗根轻轻地把斯科特放在沙发上，用毛巾擦拭着斯科特脸上的血，然后拿了冰枕垫在他鼻梁上。见斯科特还没醒来，罗根就探了下他的鼻息，很平稳，并没什么大的问题。他怜惜地用手指梳理着斯科特的头发，万幸自己做了对的选择，他要是再犹豫一会儿，后果就不同了。在罗根的照料下，斯科特慢慢有了知觉，他先感觉到冰凉的冰枕，接下来是温热的手指在在自己脸上游走，那手指还有点粗糙，磨得斯科特痒痒的，他睁开眼睛，看见罗根正蹲在自己。那不是幻觉！这是真的！斯科特有多害怕他醒来时摸着他的是别人，他害怕在他晕倒前的罗根是幻觉，是他的臆想，而当他忐忑的看过去却发现真的是罗根时，他的心脏开心得快要从嗓子那儿跳出来了！斯科特藏不住嘴角的笑意，他靠着沙发坐起来，罗根见他苏醒了，立刻倒了杯水给他。斯科特喝了口，心疼地摸了摸自己的鼻子，声音还有点沙哑：“不知道我的鼻梁有没有断。”  
“当然没有，只是磕到了一点。要是你的鼻梁断了，我会把那个院长揍成猪头。”  
斯科特被罗根的语气逗乐了，噗嗤一声笑出来“哈！他已经是个猪头了。”他看着罗根，这个不修边幅，衣服上老是带着机油和雪茄味的有点粗鲁的男人，心里窜出一股暖流，那道暖流温暖了他整个人。  
“那个，谢谢你……”  
“不要再回去了。”罗根打断了斯科特的道谢，他不想让斯科特再回到那个环境，“留在这里。”  
斯科特听到这句话，整个人都有点呆愣，然后慢慢地，他眼里出现了闪烁的星星：“但是，你的女朋友……”  
“如果她知道你的境况，我相信她会同意的。”  
斯科特很想冲过去紧紧地抱住罗根，但他不想让自己看起来太柔弱，他不知所措的揉揉鼻子，还有点兴奋得说不出话，接下来，他就被罗根紧紧地抱住了。  
“得了吧，我知道你想这么做。”  
斯科特再次得到了罗根的拥抱，一次是因为离别，一次是因为迎接。尽管他才认识罗根三天，但他觉得这是他一生中最幸运的事，也是他最美好的时光。  
因为没有换洗的衣服，罗根丢给他自己的睡衣，说是睡衣，但实际上就是一件大背心，罗根并没有睡衣这种东西，他的裤子因为太长了并不适合斯科特穿，于是斯科特只好光着腿走来走去。而当他意识到斯科特只穿了件刚好能盖住屁股的背心而底下是真空时，他咳了两声，强迫自己把目光转移到电视上。  
第二天起床时，罗根看见斯科特睡在沙发上，背心卷到了胸口，露出白白的肚子，幸好他穿上了自己的外裤，但想到他没穿内裤，罗根的老脸不自觉的就红了起来。对着这个小屁孩瞎想什么呢！罗根挠了挠自己的脑袋，晃了晃斯科特：“小瘦子，起来，我们要去孤儿院拿你的东西。”  
斯科特被罗根摇醒了，然后突然想到今天以后自己就离开那鬼地方了，不由得咧开嘴傻笑着。  
“傻笑什么，这么丑！”罗根递给他一大杯牛奶，他决定要把斯科特养得又高又胖。  
“怎么这么多？”斯科特看着那一大杯奶有点反胃的皱着眉头，刚起床他还不想吃东西。  
“给我喝完了，要不然你就当一辈子矮子吧，小瘦子。”  
两人很快就到了孤儿院收拾行李，周围的孩子们很诧异的看着罗根。而那个经常骚扰斯科特的小头目在旁边又叽叽歪歪的说：“哟！几天不见原来你是勾引阿尔法去了？果然欧米伽就是下贱……”  
话还没说完，他就被罗根一拳揍飞了几米，他刚爬起来，罗根又抓着他丢到一旁：“你嘴巴给我放干净点，还是你想被我暴揍一顿？”  
那人看着凶神恶煞的罗根，怕得呜咽着直摇头。  
罗根松开他：“那就给我滚开，知道吗？”  
那人惊慌的点着头，连跑带爬的冲出去了，周围的人也都老老实实的做着自己的事不敢看过去。  
在他们要走时，院长不知从哪儿冒出来拦住了他们的去路：“他还没满十八岁，不能离开孤儿院。”  
“那就当我领养他。”罗根不耐烦的把行李袋往肩上一甩，总有些烦人的家伙挡住他们的去路。  
院长斜眼上下打量着斯科特，猥琐的说着：“你符合领养条件吗？首先你得结婚了并且有伴侣，不然……哼，谁知道你要带一个未成年的欧米伽回去做什么？”  
“滚开！”罗根逼近院长，“看来你是昨晚还没被打够。”  
“总之你不能！”  
“啧……”罗根懒得听他的废话，直接一拳往他脸上打去，院长眼睛一翻，慢慢倒在地方，罗根把院长踢开继续往前走，嘴里念叨着：“连晕了都挡路。”  
斯科特跟在后面：“够简单粗暴，我喜欢。”  
“你多少岁了？”斯科特上车扣好安全带问道。  
“问这个做什么？”  
“我觉得你像我爸爸，当然了，虽然我没有爸爸。”  
“哈！我们还挺像，我也没有爸爸。”  
“哦……好吧。你到底多少岁了？”  
“三十三。”  
“噢……”斯科特有点迟疑的说着。  
“怎么了？”  
“就是，比我想象中年轻很多，我以为你快要……不知道，可能五十岁？”  
罗根挑着眉：“好吧，看来我长得比较老。”  
“呃……至少你五十岁的时候看起来和现在差不多。”  
“我就把你这句话当做夸奖好了。”  
说完两人都哈哈笑起来。  
斯科特看着窗外，觉得这好像不是回家的路：“我们不回去吗？”  
“暂时不。”  
“嗯？那我们去哪儿？”  
罗根看了他一眼：“待会儿你会知道。”  
弄得神神秘秘的，到底要做什么？斯科特疑惑着，但一会儿他就知道了。  
“医院？”斯科特愣在原地，罗根上了阶梯才发现他没跟上来。  
“走啦！你不想治眼睛了？”  
斯科特走了过去，一路上都没说话。那个眼科医生还是六年前那个，罗根跟他说了病情后，他一眼就认出来斯科特：“你就是当年那个小男孩吧！这种病例很少见，这么多年来我只见过你这个情况。”  
斯科特点点头，医生给斯科特做了检查，问道：“你的眼睛是不是这么多年来都没有做过治疗？”  
斯科特又点了点头，医生有些叹息：“你要是早做治疗，现在情况就不会这么糟了。”  
“现在到底怎样？他……会看不见吗？”罗根急切地问道。  
“从现在开始他得带着特制的治疗眼镜，直到他睡觉才能拿下来，还要定期服药和来医院治疗。还有，没事的时候最好闭着眼睛，不然他要是瞎了，那我就真的治不了了。”  
“治疗什么时候开始？”  
“如果你愿意，现在开始也可以。”  
“当然可以，那就开始吧。”  
在一系列的检查后，斯科特从医生那儿拿到了一副很贴合他脸型的一片式红石英眼镜，比之前早就摔碎的那副石英眼镜效果好多了。  
直到上车，斯科特都处在沉默状态，罗根觉得有点不对劲，能治疗眼睛他应该兴奋才对，难道是嫌眼镜太丑了？  
“虽说以后你要一直带着眼镜，但这眼镜很酷不是吗？”  
斯科特点点头，依旧沉默不语。  
“你怎么了？”  
“我……不知道怎么感谢你。”  
原来是因为这个才这么奇怪？罗根觉得有点好笑：“你不用感谢，我就是想这么做。”  
“你为什么对我这么好……我的意思是，我们几天前根本就不认识，就算现在……我，我对你来说也就像是陌生人一样，我根本就不值得……”  
“嘿！别这么说。”  
说实话，罗根也不知道为什么，他向来不是个爱管闲事的人。  
“可能你比较对我胃口。”这句话倒是真的，不然也没什么理由能解释，罗根懒得在这种事上纠结，他揉揉斯科特的头：“我觉得你跟以前的我很像，大概我帮你，其实是因为想帮那时候的我一把，我经历了一些不好的事，这已经不能改变了，但我还能改变你。”  
“谢谢你。”斯科特摸了摸自己的新眼镜：“这确实很酷！”  
“但我们还有一件事要做。”  
“什么？”  
“告诉凯拉。”  
“噢……对。”斯科特有点担心凯拉不会喜欢他，毕竟自己跟罗根非亲非故，而且还要住在他们家。  
“别担心，我保证凯拉会喜欢你的。”  
就在晚饭时间，斯科特很敏感的注意到门外一阵响声，然后是翻钥匙的声音。他跟罗根对视了一眼。  
“是凯拉！”罗根开心的说着，然后走过去开门。  
斯科特紧张的跟在后面，各种不安的情绪困扰着他，门最终还是开了。  
“罗根！”凯拉一开门就看见罗根张着手臂向她走来，凯拉开心地扑过去抱着罗根，“我好想你！”  
罗根前所未有的温柔地笑着，回应她道：“我也是！”  
在罗根抱着凯拉转了几个圈后，她注意到，一个局促的少年直愣愣的杵在她的屋子里。  
凯拉狐疑地拍拍罗根示意他停下来：“等等，罗根，他是谁？”  
“噢，这个说来话长……”  
一会儿后，罗根解释完了来龙去脉。  
“这就是全部？你捡到了他”凯拉指指斯科特，又指指罗根。  
“对，所以我打算收养他。”罗根也不敢确定现在凯拉是怎么想的，他说出这话时底气有点不足，“所以，你怎么想？”  
凯拉把罗根拉到阳台：“我知道你是好心，确实，这个孩子也很可怜。但他是个欧米伽，而你又是个阿尔法。”  
“我知道你在担心什么，但这是完全没必要的！我爱的是你。”罗根揽着凯拉的腰，低头亲吻着她。  
凯拉笑了笑“当然了，我从不质疑这点。我就是有点担心……”  
“嘿！看着我，他就是个孩子，就像你幼儿园的小孩一样。我都可以当他爸爸了，好吗？”  
“哈哈，确实，你看着有四五十岁。”凯拉摸上罗根的脸。  
“太好了，大家都这么觉得。”罗根无奈的望天。  
“好吧，我多出了个十六岁的孩子。”  
“所以……你是同意了？”  
“你说呢？”凯拉向客厅看去，然后友好地向斯科特挥挥手。


	7. Chapter 7

“既然罗根有了女朋友，那他为什么成了你的阿尔法。”查尔斯交叉着手指，“抱歉，我没别的意思，如果你不想说也可以。”  
“不，这没有什么。我确实……对罗根产生了一些别的感情。凯拉很好，她很照顾我的感受，并没有因为我搬进他们家而讨厌我，我曾想象过一家人生活在一起的场景，而他们确实让我有了这种感觉，但一个月后，我意识到……不，应该说，我才愿意承认，我对罗根有着不一样的感情。当我意识到这件事，我很恐慌和内疚，更为此感到羞耻，因为我不该有这种感情。而这时我发现了凯拉的一个秘密……”  
“罗根！等等我。”  
自从斯科特搬到罗根家后，他就养成了晨跑的习惯。在开始的前几天，斯科特一个人跑得轻松自在。可罗根的工作结束后，他就跟着斯科特一起晨跑。于是斯科特的每日必做除了喝牛奶外，又多了一项，那就是——追上罗根。  
罗根遥遥领先斯科特一圈，斯科特气喘吁吁的放慢了脚步，罗根在远处看见了，他吹着口哨嘲笑斯科特：“没力气了吗？跑不动了我还可以背着你再跑一圈。”  
“你别……谁说……谁说我不行了……”斯科特加速跑起来。  
“哦？是吗？那我们就再跑一圈！”  
“天……”斯科特心想杀了罗根千百遍，但最终还是不甘心的追了上去。  
又跑完一圈后，斯科特远远就看见罗根坐在长凳上向他招手，嘴里还哼着歌。  
斯科特慢慢跑过去：“你真是个混蛋。”  
“是谁开始说要比阿尔法还厉害，比我还强壮的？”  
“不，我可没说过。”  
“你就是说过了，别抵赖。”  
斯科特翻了个白眼，我可没说比你还强壮，我只是说和你一样。但斯科特想，还是暂时别说出来吧，不然肯定又被罗根揪着不放来念叨自己。  
他捏捏自己的肌肉，虽说不是很强壮，但比之前的弱鸡身材好太多而，而且他这一个月来身高长得很快，以前他才到罗根胸口，现在已经快要到他下巴了。  
“好了，别看自己的肌肉了，先回去换衣服，我带你去个地方。”  
他们回去换好衣服后，罗根按惯例灌了斯科特一杯牛奶，然后就开车带着斯科特出去了。  
“我们去哪？”  
“去看望我的亲人。”  
“你还有亲人？”说完，斯科特觉得好像不该这么说，“抱歉。”  
“没事，他是我战友的父母。”  
“你的战友他……”  
“他死了，他生前的最后一秒，嘱托我一定要把他的遗物转交给他父母。”  
罗根退伍后，他就带着战友布拉德利的遗物来到了阿马哈市寻找布拉德利的父母。他只知道他们一家住在郊外的某个农场里，但不知道具体位置，所以他就在附近徘徊了几天，而那时候的罗根饱受噩梦困扰，他每夜买醉，其中一晚，他喝醉倒在了一个谷仓门口。  
第二天醒来时他发现自己睡在一张床上，旁边还有一对老夫妻，恰巧那就是布拉德利的父母——莫纳汉夫妇俩。罗根告诉莫纳汉夫妇他们儿子已经死去的消息，莫纳汉先生因为接受不了这件事而导致心脏病复发，罗根及时把莫纳汉先生送去医院救治这才挽回一命。夫妻俩为了感谢罗根，则让他暂住在家里，在这几天里，经历丧子之痛的夫妻俩对罗根就像对儿子一般好。从没经历过父母关怀的罗根为此深受感动，他离开时向夫妻俩保证只要有空便会回来探望他们。  
“所以你每个月都回来看他们一次？”  
“对，在我父母死后，他们让我感受到了家的温暖。”  
“你还有别的亲人吗？”  
“我还有一个哥哥，他叫维克多。但……不提也算，他和我不是很合得来。”  
“他也是雇佣兵吗？”  
“对，依旧是。这也是为什么我和他分道扬镳的原因。”  
一小时后，他们到了莫纳汉的农场。  
罗根和斯科特下了车，周围是一片草场，那里的草并没有因为冬天而枯萎，依旧绿油油的，远处是一栋温馨的红顶小屋，还有几只肥肥的绵羊，它们没有被栅栏围起来，而是慢悠悠的在屋子周围晃荡着低头吃着草。  
“罗根！你来啦？快过来，我为你准备了小饼干。”莫纳汉女士向远处的罗根挥手，她正在屋里打扫，一抬头就看见不远处的罗根下车走了过来，在每个月的这天，罗根都会来探望他们，而她总是会为罗根准备些小点心。  
“那是莫纳汉女士？”  
罗根点点头。  
斯科特看着这个穿着毛线衫有些驼背的银发老太太：“她看起来慈祥又善良。”  
“哈，你会喜欢她的，这个可爱的小老太。”  
两人向屋子那走去，见有人来，绵羊‘咩’的一声散去了，莫纳汉女士放下手中的笤帚把羊赶进圈里。  
“噢，罗根，你身后那个孩子是谁？”  
“你好莫纳汉女士，我是斯科特。”  
“他是我侄子。”罗根摸摸斯科特的头，他不想把他说成是自己的养子，这样感觉怪怪的。  
“哦，太好了，快进来，我准备了一些小甜点，你应该会喜欢。”莫纳汉女士拉着斯科特进到屋子去，看得出来她对这个小孩的来访感到很开心。  
罗根脱掉了自己的外套：“莫纳汉先生在哪？”  
“太可惜了，他去老朋友那做客，估计到晚上才回来。你们坐着，我去拿饼干出来。”  
斯科特看着罗根，小声笑着：“没想到你还喜欢吃小甜点。”  
“闭嘴。”  
在午饭时间，莫纳汉女士讲了许多罗根暂住在他们家的糗事，比如一开始酒喝得烂醉倒在谷仓门口，还缩成一团抱着膝盖喊冷，或者笨手笨脚把盥洗池给打裂分成了两半，鬼知道他是怎么把盥洗池给打成两半的！还有一些零碎的事，罗根可没想到这个老太太记忆力这么好，他有点尴尬地揉揉鼻子，希望老太太别再说下去，但他又看见斯科特被逗得揉着肚子哈哈大笑，于是自己也跟着笑了起来。  
“等你吃完了我带你去看样东西。”罗根神秘的说。  
“噢！又来了，不过你们男孩子肯定会喜欢的。”莫纳汉女士无奈的看着罗根，她可没忘记当初罗根与自家那老头子彻夜讨论这些东西的兴奋样子。她给斯科特勺了一勺烩羊肉：“多吃点！吃饱了你们再去玩。”  
斯科特看着自己那装得满得快溢出来的碟子，他赶紧阻止莫纳汉女士打算给勺第二勺举动，他实在在太饱了：“到底是什么？”  
罗根慢慢嘬着杯啤酒：“去了就知道。”  
吃完午饭后，罗根带斯科特去了谷仓，他打开门，一辆保养得很好的机车出现在他们眼前。  
“哇！这台机车不错！”  
“六四年哈雷八八三系列，莫纳汉先生一直保养得很好。”  
斯科特两眼发光，他走上前去小心的摸了摸，像摸什么珍宝一样，毕竟拥有一台机车是每个男人的梦想。罗根跨上车去，扔给斯科特一个头盔：“一个月没开了，我带你去兜兜风。”说完，罗根就搭着斯科特冲了出去。莫纳汉女士靠在房门口看着他们，想到了许多年前他的丈夫和儿子，莫纳汉女士有点感伤又欣慰的笑了笑。  
风在斯科特耳边呼啸而过，飞快流逝的树木变成了一条条的线，刚吃完饭的他有了些许困意，他轻轻把头搭到罗根背上，其实他想搂着罗根，但又怕罗根不允许。罗根感受到斯科特轻轻的触碰，他挑了挑眉：“如果你困了就搂着我，我可不想半路去找你掉在了哪儿。”斯科特笑了笑，这才大胆的把手环着罗根的腰，但他一点儿都不想睡，他只想靠着罗根。  
“这是莫纳汉先生的车子吗？”  
“对，他给了他儿子，但是他儿子去世了。莫纳汉先生又把车子送给了我，但是我上班开机车不方便，所以就放在这儿。莫纳汉先生说我可以随时开它。”罗根突然一个急转，斯科特吓得收紧了手臂。  
“哇哦！酷！”  
“你想学吗？我教你。”  
“当然！”  
之后，他们又帮莫纳汉女士喂了羊和整理了一些旧照片，回去时罗根把机车搬到自己车上给拉了回家。他们到家时已经是晚上了，罗根以为凯拉早已回到家了，可是并没有看见她的身影。罗根觉得最近的凯拉非常奇怪，她总是很晚才回家，但幼儿园根本就没这么多事做，而凯拉也不解释她到底在忙什么，每次总是转移话题。  
“好吧！看样子凯拉又要很晚才回来了。”  
斯科特睡在客厅里，到深夜快一点时，他听到悉悉索索的声音，他抬起头来看，原来是凯拉回来了，凯拉向他比了个‘嘘’的手势，踮着脚尖走进房里，斯科特点点头，又朦朦胧胧的睡了过去。而后，他好像听到罗根跟凯拉的争吵声，还有拉扯声……斯科特又被这零零碎碎的声音吵醒了，他揉揉眼睛，静静的走向罗根房门口。  
“哈啊……”斯科特被这声音吓了一跳，他往后退了几步，却发现门口漏了条缝没关紧，他探头看去。罗根和凯拉在床上纠成一团，凯拉被罗根压在身下，发出些像猫咪被挠肚子时舒服的声音，罗根俯下身在凯拉耳边低语着。窗口那暧昧的月光细碎地撒落在罗根的背上，让斯科特移不开眼睛。  
斯科特站立不安，他本可离去，但他被罗根那上下耸动着的背肌吸引了目光，那性感的线条惹得他一阵遐想，而那弥漫着的信息素让他躁动不已。他纠缠着自己的手指，就像是罗根与凯拉正在纠缠那样，他不愿离去，他让自己沉浸在着场不属于他的情欲中。  
罗根抱起凯拉转了个身，斯科特赶紧缩到门后，一会儿，他又忍不住偷偷伸出头来，罗根并没有看过来，他闭着眼睛，发出低沉的呻吟。那呻吟声围绕着他，好像压在罗根身下的，变成了他……  
最终，房间内归回寂静，除了那一丝丝还弥漫着不肯淡去的信息素外，斯科特几乎要以为刚刚其实什么都没发生。他恍惚的走回沙发，他把自己缩在被子里，好像睡了，又好像没睡。  
他又被惊醒了，罗根的气息吐露在他的脖子上，斯科特慢慢睁开眼，他看见了罗根那似笑非笑的脸。  
“罗根！”斯科特慌张的惊呼一声。  
“嘘……”罗根轻轻捂住了他的嘴巴。低头在他耳边说：“你刚刚在看着我，我都知道了。你的眼睛像小鹿一样，就这么直勾勾的看着我，你想要吗？”斯科特瞪大了眼睛，一句话都说不出。罗根的手滑到了他的脖子，摸着他的腺体，然后骑到了他的身上，俯身吻上斯科特的唇，用那性感的，低沉的的声音撩拨着斯科特：“让我们小声点，不要被凯拉知道……好吗？”  
斯科特被蛊惑了，眼睛里蒙着一层水汽，他愧疚地对自己说着不该这么做，但他却意乱情迷地对罗根点了头。


	8. Chapter 8

罗根在斯科特身上落下羽毛般轻柔的吻，他一点一点地勾起斯科特的欲火，从眼睛到脖子，再到全身上下。他握住斯科特早就硬的不行的阴茎，了然的轻轻笑着：“你从看我和凯拉做爱开始就硬到现在吗？”斯科特羞愧得别过头去不愿说话，罗根捏着他的下巴强迫他看向自己然后用舌头撬开他那紧闭的水润的嘴唇，色情地舔着他那一颗颗整齐的小白牙：“回答我。”罗根离开他的双唇，牵出一道淫靡的银丝。他伸出双指插进斯科特嘴里，摩擦着软嫩的口腔内壁，就像性交一样的抽插。斯科特调皮的做了个恶作剧，他用柔软的舌头搅动着罗根的手，罗根顺势揉捏着斯科特的舌头：“想要我把阴茎放你嘴里吗？”斯科特点点头，他大大的张开嘴等待着，罗根褪下裤子，跨坐到斯科特脸上，硕大的阴茎迫不及待的弹了出来，斯科特嗅了嗅，似乎还带着刚做过爱的色情的味道。  
罗根用龟头在斯科特唇上画着圈圈，像是要挑逗他玩，但斯科特却迫不及待的一口含住了他，那一瞬间，罗根如触电般激灵了一下。斯科特抬起眼来看着罗根，他那眼神天真得就像在吮吸美味的棒棒糖一样，他那柔软的小舌舔着罗根龟头上的小孔。  
“好吃吗？你这么想要是吗？”罗根往前捅了捅，斯科特发出淫靡的吮吸声，“你是不是在我收养你那一刻就想这么做了？像个婊子一样撅着屁股舔着我的屌。”罗根的手指往斯科特的后穴探去，那里已经湿得一塌糊涂：“你真是个欧米伽小骚货，后面已经这么湿了。”罗根特意压低了声音：“想要我的结吗？你才十六岁，但我要让你怀孕，我要操开你的子宫，然后把里面射满，然后你会生下我的孩子，让你永远只属于我。”  
斯科特被这些下流的话刺激得紧缩着后穴，他分泌出更多的液体，罗根借着液体捅进了斯科特的屁股里：“看，我在用手操你，你的淫水都湿到沙发上了。”  
罗根把他的阴茎往前捅了捅：“你给我吸的爽了我才会操你。” 斯科特听到这话，后穴不断收缩着想挽留，但罗根还是把手指抽了出来。后穴那空虚的感觉让斯科特难受的闷哼了两声，他舔得更卖力了，用自己的咽喉挤压着罗根的阴茎。  
“对，就是这样，我的好孩子。”罗根抬起他的下巴，让他更好吞入自己的巨物。抽插了一阵后，罗根把阴茎拿出来：“好了，乖孩子，现在抬起你的屁股，我要操你了。”斯科特高高的抬起自己的屁股，双腿用力夹紧了罗根的腰，罗根把阴茎探到他的穴口那儿摩擦着，慢慢地插了半个龟头进去。  
“啊……”斯科特舒服得叫了出来，罗根再次捂上他的嘴：“你想被凯拉发现吗？”斯科特惊慌的摇摇头。  
“那就不要发出声音，我们再来一次。”罗根把龟头抽出来，然后又猛地一插，斯科特把他整个阴茎都吃了进去。  
“嗯……”斯科特舒服得哼哼着，罗根开始大力的抽插起来，他越插越快，越插越深，像要把阴囊都操进去一样。斯科特舒服得闭上了眼睛，他听见罗根用那磁性的声音对他说：“我快要操到你的子宫里了，我会射到你怀孕为止，那样我才会停下来。”罗根边操边说着。  
斯科特迷迷糊糊的想，他会被罗根标记，然后怀上他的孩子……  
凯拉！凯拉就在他们前面，面无表情的看着他们做爱。  
不！斯科特猛地一睁眼，想要推开罗根。  
他终于从情欲中恢复了那仅剩的一点理智，一切都消失了，他慌张的看着周围，天刚泛着鱼肚白，周围的几点星星还没消去。没有罗根，那只是一场荒诞的充满色欲的梦，而他终于从梦中醒来，这场真实但又虚假得不可能发生的梦。  
他翻开被子，那些情欲的液体沾湿了他的裤子，斯科特叹了口气，幸好没弄到沙发上。他拿起干净的衣物，蹑手蹑脚的向浴室走去，经过罗根的房间时，他向里看去，罗根正与凯拉相拥而睡。  
斯科特那种愧疚、嫉妒、无可诉说的欲望霎时全都涌上心头。他从没拥有过罗根，就像罗根骑着机车载着他时，他那偷来的拥抱一样，刚才的一切，不过是斯科特偷来的一点儿幻想罢了。  
斯科特冲完了澡，他心事重重地看着窗外，他何时对罗根的感情变味了呢？思考万千，或许从一开始，斯科特就已被罗根吸引，而他不过是任由这种感情滋长而已，最终，他的感情在这一晚迸发了出来，像开闸的水快要让他窒息。他快要淹死在其中，但却没有任何人知道，除了他自己。他难过的看着窗外，直到日出。  
罗根醒了，他亲了一口凯拉的额头，套了个内裤就走出了房门，刚出来就看见斯科特坐在窗边。那单薄的背影不知怎的微微揪着罗根的心。  
他从冰箱里拿了杯水喝，走到斯科特旁边：“怎么起这么早？”  
斯科特回头看去，他因为罗根的靠近而有点不自在：“我做了个噩梦，就醒了。”  
天很快就大亮了，凯拉醒来，却发现罗根不在身边，她走出房门，看见罗根正在逗斯科特，两人说笑着。罗根不知道说了什么，惹得斯科特有点不开心地走到另一旁不理他，罗根悄悄从后面走过去，突然捂着斯科特的眼睛，温柔地低下头对他耳语着，然后两人又笑了起来。  
在朝阳的照耀下，一切都那么美好，凯拉的心觉得被什么绊了一下，她走过去，然后从后面抱住了罗根，用甜美的声音撒娇的说：“你们起得这么早，在聊什么啊？”  
罗根看见凯拉起来了，他转过身轻轻地拥吻着凯拉：“在聊你怎么这么能睡。”  
“早上好凯拉。”斯科特扯出个笑容向她问好。  
凯拉看着斯科特，笑着推开罗根：“你别这样，你把斯科特弄紧张了。”   
“好吧，为了不打扰你们，我这个电灯泡还是先离开吧。”斯科特有些不正经的说着，他在掩饰，他想起了自己的梦，想起自己龌龊的想法，他逃开了，那些不安和局促掩埋在假面底下没人看见。  
凯拉又重新把罗根抱在怀里，然后捧着他的脸踮起脚来啃着罗根的唇。罗根任由凯拉抱着，但却心不在焉地朝斯科特哪儿看去， 斯科特背对着他们，开着冰箱找着什么，他快要把整个人都伸进去了。斯科特向来很少说这些俏皮话，他从今早开始就有点不对劲，罗根想着。  
三人正在吃早餐，凯拉看向窗外，发现有辆机车停在家门口：“为什么有辆机车放在外面？”  
“哦，那是我的。”罗根回答道。  
“你几时买了机车？我怎么不知道？”  
“实际上那不是买的。”罗根无所谓的回答着，他觉得这并不是什么大事。  
“所以到底是怎么回事？”  
他并有把莫纳汉夫妻的事告诉过凯拉，一是他不想说，二是也没有说的必要，但凯拉追问着，罗根挠挠头，看来他要跟凯拉解释一遍了。  
“所以你把机车搬回来给斯科特练习用。”  
“我偶尔也会用，毕竟现在暂时没有伐木的工作了。”  
凯拉哼笑一声，然后平静的说着：“你从来没跟我说过。”  
她的语调太过于平静了，静得有些像是生气，罗根无奈地问道：“什么？想让斯科特学开机车这件事吗？”  
凯拉突然歇斯底里起来：“不！是任何事！你从没主动跟我说过！莫纳汉夫妇的事，你是雇佣兵，你的感情，你那些噩梦！你都没跟我说过，如果不是我追问你，我永远都不知道！”  
罗根觉得凯拉有点莫名其妙，昨晚凯拉回来时他们已经为了这些根本没必要的事吵过一架了。  
“这又不是什么大问题。”  
“不！这就是问题所在！我想知道你的事情，我想了解你！”  
罗根有些不爽：“那你呢？你对我就没有秘密吗？你最近神神秘秘的不也是没对我说？”  
“这些……这不一样，我说了我有事要忙，我只是没想好怎么跟你说。”凯拉声音有些软下来，她最近一直在纠结某些事，她想跟罗根说，但不知如何开口。  
“到底是什么？”  
“我……”凯拉下不了口，她怕只要她一说出口事情就不可挽回了，“不！别逼我！”凯拉烦躁的起身走进房里。  
“操！”罗根看她走进房间，不一会，他也甩门出去，临走前吼道：“如果你不想说，那就别说！”  
斯科特无奈的看着两人，之前还甜蜜着，也不知道为什么突然就吵了起来。  
他呆了一会儿，决定去看看凯拉。  
“凯拉，你还好吗？”斯科特敲敲没关的房门，凯拉慌张的把什么往口袋里一塞：“啊，有什么事？”  
“罗根刚刚甩门出去了，我想来看看你怎样了……”  
凯拉整理了下衣服，又看了看表：“没事，别担心，我现在也要出去了。”  
“真的没事吗？”  
凯拉走出们去：“没事，我先出去啦。”  
斯科特想着凯拉刚刚慌张的举动，他看见凯拉刚刚藏起来的是一块狗牌。  
斯科特走出门去，他并没有看见罗根，但机车却不见了，只在地上留下一条痕迹，他顺着痕迹找去。罗根在屋子后的一个空地上看着机车。罗根见斯科特过来，他招了招手：“来！我教你开机车。”  
斯科特走了过去：“你刚刚跟凯拉……”  
罗根并不想谈论这个话题：“我们最近有些问题，别说这个了，你到底学不学机车？”  
“当然学！”  
在罗根教完斯科特哪个是油门、离合，怎么挂档这些基本问题后，他就坐在一旁掏出雪茄抽着。  
斯科特随口问起：“你把狗牌给凯拉了？”  
“没有。”他从衣领里掏出狗牌来：“为什么这么问。”  
斯科特疑惑的看过去：“我看见凯拉也有一个，难道这是你们的情侣牌？”  
“不可能，这是我在雇佣兵时的牌，只有一个。”  
“可我看见凯拉也有。”斯科特看着罗根手上的狗牌，“而且款式是一样的。”  
罗根狐疑的把狗牌收起来，想着凯拉这个星期的怪异举动：“每个军队的狗牌都有特殊雕刻的花纹，你确定没看错？”  
“我不知道，我当时只是匆匆一瞥。”  
到了中午，罗根觉得自己早上对凯拉有点过分，而他最近跟凯拉确实有问题，于是他打算去幼儿园跟凯拉谈论下他们的问题。  
然而当罗根开着机车到了幼儿园后，里面的人说凯拉早在一个星期前就不在这干了。  
此时，斯科特在家里看着电视，凯拉走后没多久就响起了急促的敲门声。  
“等一下！”肯定是凯拉忘拿东西了，他跑过去开门。却看到了一个强壮的男人，他留着寸头，身材和身高跟罗根差不多，但却透露着一种令人恐惧的气息，他大力的嗅了嗅，然后用一种很奇怪的眼神看着斯科特。  
“一个欧米伽？”门外的人玩味的看着斯科特。  
“你……是谁？”斯科特警惕地看着这个来者不善的人。


	9. Chapter 9

那人粗暴地抬起斯科特的下巴，斯科特用力把头扭到一边：“你到底是谁？”  
来人反问道：“你又是谁？罗根的小欧米伽？”  
斯科特并不确定来人的好坏，他迟疑了一会儿，说到：“我是他侄子，你来找罗根？”  
“侄子？呵呵，罗根还真是会编。”他朝着斯科特使劲儿嗅了嗅，故意在斯科特脸上摸了一把，“还是个香甜的欧米伽……”  
斯科特厌恶地一掌甩开了他的手，他觉得这人不怀好意，刚想关上门，但来人猛地把手拦在门框上，不理斯科特的阻拦，自顾自的走进屋里，然后霸道地在沙发上坐下来，把脚翘到茶几上：“实际上，我是来找凯拉的。”  
“凯拉？”  
正当斯科特疑惑时，那人突然向他扑过去，斯科特瞬间被死死地压倒在地，那人散发出强烈的阿尔法信息素，这股强悍的信息素让斯科特趋近本能的臣服于这个陌生人，他奋力反抗想推开他，但那人力气十分大。  
那人往斯科特的脖子那嗅了嗅：“还没被标记的欧米伽。”他的嘴粗暴地亲吻着斯科特的腺体，“你成年了吗？不过，我可不在乎，你很香……”斯科特心里泛起一股深深的恐惧，他几乎被这种恐惧压迫得不能动弹，他感受到那人的尖牙正抵在他的脖子上，他就像是虎口中的猎物，逃脱不得。  
那人轻轻笑着：“噢，善良的罗根，他养了一个欧米伽却没标记他，还假装这是他可爱的小侄子。”他边说边色情地舔舐着斯科特的腺体，“只要你被我轻轻一咬，就被我标记了，你想被我标记吗？”那人突然轻声温柔地问着，像是个绅士的阿尔法，但他却压制着斯科特让他不能动弹。  
斯科特无力的摇着头，他声音有些颤抖：“不，不……”  
罗根开着机车，他回想着今天发生的一切，幼儿园老师的话，斯科特看见的狗牌，最近行踪奇怪的凯拉。这些东西像是一团解不开的乱麻在他心里，而他又不愿往那最荒唐却又最可能的方向去想。  
在离他家还有半个街区时，罗根摸了摸他的口袋，没有雪茄了。他开车到最近的一个超市去买雪茄，而当他出来时，他却看到了对面的巷子里有个疑似凯拉的背影。他悄悄地走过去，藏在暗处。  
“你到底想干什么！”  
罗根听到女人那压抑着的，快要崩溃的声音，他探出头去，确实是凯拉。凯拉不知道跟谁说话，但那是罗根从未见过的凯拉。  
“承认吧，你怀念那种生活，杀戮，暴力，不安定。你不是辞掉那蠢到家的幼师工作了吗？这就是你想要回归的证明……”  
罗根听着这熟悉的声音，这个声音属于那个曾经跟他一起打拼、战斗了这么多年的哥哥，那个残暴血腥的哥哥——维克多。而凯拉……事情正往罗根最不愿想象的情形发展。他不愿意相信凯拉是一个雇佣兵。  
“操你的！是你逼我的，你们绑了我的妹妹！”  
“你妹妹是自愿参加的，就像你一样。”  
“不……我不想……我不知道。”  
“你知道总有一天你会离开罗根的，你不属于平庸，你不像他，他只想要那无聊透顶的平凡的生活。”   
“你到底是谁？”罗根冷漠的声音从凯拉身后响起，他大口地喘着气，绝望得想要吐，这五个月以来和凯拉在一起的片段浮现在他眼前，那么的真实，但那个和他共度日夜的女人，却无时无刻不在骗他。  
凯拉慢慢转过身去，她没有想到罗根会出现在这，她这几天来想了几十种方法去告诉罗根，最终还是以这种她最不想的方式让他知道了，她也是X雇佣兵战队的一员。  
“噢！我亲爱的窝囊弟弟，这几个月的平凡生活过得还好吗？”  
“维克多。”罗根冰冷地说，“你们到底要什么？”  
“告诉他。”维克多对凯拉说到，然后又转向罗根，“你知道，银狐的美貌对于战后创伤的你来说还是挺管用的。”  
罗根的眼眶开始有点湿润，他愤怒地握紧了拳头，但他不清楚这个愤怒里有多少成是被背叛和欺骗后的伤心。  
凯拉就这么直勾勾的看着罗根，她的声音不带任何感情，像是在报告任务一样，但颤抖的声音透露出她的不安：“我是X雇佣兵战队的人，代号银狐，接近你是为了拿你带走的资料。所以我在你最脆弱的时候接近你，但……”  
“你拿到你想拿的了吗？”  
“我……”  
“是艾德曼金属的坐标是吗？”  
“你知道？”凯拉不可置信地看着罗根，她声音开始没有任何掩饰的颤抖起来，“你一直都知道？”  
“我早该知道的，但我却忽视我的本能。”罗根松开了紧握的拳头，不再抱任何希望，他转身离开，不想听凯拉的辩解。  
“嘿！”维克多突然叫了一声，然后用一种占有者的语气对罗根喊到，“你家里那个欧米伽味道不错！”  
听到这句话罗根愣住了，他愤怒地瞪大了眼睛，维克多去过他家！他见过斯科特！罗根想到维克多那一向暴力且我行我素的作风，心一下子悬了起来，他冲上去一把抓住了维克多的衣领，把他奋力地甩到墙边：“你他妈的做了什么！”  
“哈哈！一个未标记的欧米伽，你说我会做什么？”说完，他挑衅地舔了舔嘴唇。  
罗根简直要疯掉，他一个拳头招呼上去，维克多用手拦着，他歪着嘴笑了：“你永远比不上我。”  
“操你的！你他妈这个狗屎到底做了什么！”罗根怒吼着，他失去了理智疯狂地向维克多打去，正中维克多的脑袋，罗根迅速扑上去，向他挥去一个勾拳，但维克多拦了下来，他借势来了个过肩摔把罗根重重地摔倒在地。  
维克多趁机翻上了旁边的墙头：“要是我，我就赶紧回家看看那个可怜的小欧米伽。”说完，他就向前一跃消失了。  
“啊——！”罗根嘶吼着，都是我的错！一切都是我的错！我不该把斯科特扔在家里！他想到此刻的斯科特可能会昏倒在家，带着满身的痕迹昏迷不醒，他就一阵害怕。这可是他一直拼命保护着的人，他不想就这么失去了。罗根暴怒地跑向机车，他要确认，他要确认斯科特到底是不是……  
“罗根，等等！罗根！”凯拉在后面叫着罗根，但此时他听不到任何东西，他心里只有一个想法：狂奔回去紧紧地抱着斯科特。无论斯科特遭受了什么，这一切都怪自己！罗根把速度开到最大码，这路程只有短短的十几分钟，但罗根却觉得过了一生这么久。终于到了，他内心满怀愤怒、绝望、内疚。  
屋内无比的寂静，这更惹得罗根心里狂躁不安，斯科特盖着被子蜷在沙发上，他看上去像是熟睡了，他整个人都缩在被子里，像个小宝宝一样的裹得紧紧实实，只露出头在外面。但罗根不能确定，他怕一掀开被子就看到斯科特身上布满了维克多留下来的伤痕。  
他轻轻走上去，担心的摇着斯科特的肩膀：“瘦子……”  
斯科特被罗根轻轻地晃醒了，他突然一惊，猛地坐了起来，他怕是之前那个人又来了。罗根见斯科特被惊吓到了，他俯身过去抱着斯科特，温柔地说着：“没事了，是我，我是罗根。没事了，没事了……”  
斯科特紧紧地回抱住了罗根，他猛吸着罗根信息素的味道，这能让他安定下来。罗根慢慢掀开斯科特的衣领，脖子上一片光洁，没有被标记的痕迹。他那颗吊着的心终于放了下来，这让他好受了很多，否则他会带着这份愧疚一辈子到死的。  
罗根慢慢松开了手，斯科特有点不舍的离开了罗根的怀抱。罗根蹲下来抬头仰望着斯科特，他把双手搭在斯科特的膝盖上，眼里净是怜惜，他问：“刚刚发生了什么？”   
斯科特还有些惊魂未定：“你刚走就来了个人，那个人很粗鲁无礼，他来找凯拉。然后他把我……把我压在地上，说要标记我……我很害怕，我求他不要这么做，最后他就放了我，但我很害怕，我当时动不了，他的信息素侵略着我，我不能……”说到最后，斯科特带了点哭腔，他还戴着那红石英眼镜，但罗根此时很想看看他眼镜，他那水蓝的清澈的眼睛里肯定贮满了恐惧的泪水，罗根心痛极了，他似乎能明白为什么斯科特这么的害怕，他怕的不仅是维克多或标记，他怕的还有作为一名欧米伽对阿尔法的臣服，他害怕那种顺从的本能，害怕那种无能为力。斯科特什么都没说，但罗根就是能感觉到他怕极了。  
罗根摘下斯科特的眼镜，他抚摸着斯科特的眼皮，两道泪水从那迷人深邃的双眼中流出来，罗根轻轻地拭去，他又重新抱着斯科特，用宽大的手掌轻拍他的背：“有我在，别哭了，哭多了对你眼睛不好。”  
斯科特慢慢停止了哭泣，他感受着罗根的温暖，慢慢镇定了下来。罗根正在刻意的收敛着自己的信息素，他不想吓到了斯科特。但斯科特十分想要罗根的信息素，可是他知道他不该这样，他在罗根怀里有些躁动。  
“怎么了？”罗根察觉到斯科特在扭来扭去，以为是自己惹得他的不适。他刚想松开斯科特，但斯科特却突然收紧了手臂不让罗根离去，罗根有点诧异地看着斯科特睡得乱七八糟的后脑勺。斯科特觉得自己恬不知耻，可他忍不住想要更多，就这一次好了，他想。他用着微不可闻的声音委婉地恳求着：“你不用收敛你的信息素……”他希望罗根能明白而且不会推开他。罗根明白了，斯科特现在需要能安定他的阿尔法的信息素，而他能够给斯科特这种安全感。他慢慢的释放着信息素，这股安全的味道又重新包围着斯科特。斯科特贪婪地嗅着，就这一次，我再也不会想着罗根了，求求你让我贪心一次，斯科特在心里重复的念叨着，像是害怕自己忘记一样。他不知道自己说的那个‘你’是谁，是上帝？是凯拉？是罗根？或是他自己……他只知道他要把罗根从心里赶出去，但这个决定让斯科特痛彻心扉。  
而这一切，都让凯拉看在眼中。他们相拥了很久，亲密得仿佛一对刚经过生死别离的恋人。凯拉看了很久，她恍恍惚惚的站着，她很想上去把他们两个扯开，甩给罗根，或是给斯科特一个巴掌，然后狠狠的告诉斯科特她才拥有罗根！罗根是她的！但她现在又有什么资格？在罗根发现她骗了他这么久后。她也需要罗根的安慰，可她只能站在一旁观看。凯拉强忍着的泪终于哗啦啦地落了下来，她爱罗根，而这一切并不是谎言，但她怕罗根不会再爱她了。


	10. Chapter 10

斯科特发现了站在身后多时的凯拉，她就这么站在那儿，双眼泛着红。斯科特不知道她看到了什么，他紧张地赶快松开了手：“凯拉……”  
罗根松开了怀抱，他转过头去，带着失望的眼神，凯拉看着罗根，心里悔恨得在滴血，她洗了两大口气让自己平静起来：“罗根，我想跟你谈一下。”  
罗根跟凯拉走出屋外，然后关上了门，他不想让斯科特听到这些。但此时斯科特紧张的靠在窗边看着，他想着刚刚带着那种神色的凯拉，看上去失望、怨恨、后悔，他担心凯拉知道了一切，知道了他一直都遐想着罗根。  
“你想跟我说什么？”  
“我曾想跟你坦白这一切，但我不敢说出口。”  
“为什么不敢？因为这四个月都是假的，你一开始就是有目的的接近我。”罗根的声音越说越冷，“你从没爱过我。”  
“不是的，不是这样的，我爱你，对不起，对不起。我是说了谎，但是我没有骗你我爱你。这四个月对我而言是真的。”  
“但你辞去了工作，你不想要这种平静的生活。”  
“不，不是的……”凯拉拉住罗根的手臂，她乞求着罗根。  
罗根闭上了眼睛，但阻止不了他的泪水涌出来，他走过去轻轻抱着凯拉，用情人低语的声音在她耳边说：“你不能要温馨的生活的同时还要继续当雇佣兵，这样太贪心了，你不能，你得做出选择。”  
“对不起，对不起，我可以不再当雇佣兵。”  
罗根质疑到，她的妹妹似乎也在那个雇佣兵队里：“你真的能放弃这种生活吗？那你的妹妹呢？你清楚你想要的是什么吗？”  
凯拉用着央求的眼神看着他，她不想做出选择，她不知道该怎么做。  
“就算你做了选择，可我却不敢确定，你骗了我四个月，你可以亲口告诉我，但你选择隐瞒，你永远不会做出选择，直到我发现这件事。”  
“因为我爱你！如果我不爱你，为什么我不拿了坐标就走？因为我爱你！我本来要杀了你！可我做不到！”  
凯拉的情绪越来越激动，罗根稳定住她，他定定的看着凯拉，希望她能冷静下来：“我爱你，但你想走，我会让你走。主要是你想好你要什么了吗？我退出雇佣兵就是因为我看够了杀戮，我受够了与死亡为伍。我只想过这些平凡的生活，我遇见了莫纳汉夫妇，我遇见了你，我遇见斯科特，我终于回家了，我有了一个从小就梦寐以求的家。但你却告诉我这一切都是假的，我不能……我不想像今天这样提心吊胆，我不想再跟雇佣兵的人或维克多有任何联系，我不想让斯科特再遇到这种威胁。”  
凯拉收住了泪水，她的心感觉到一阵刺痛，她推开了罗根：“斯科特！又是斯科特。”她冷笑了两声，“呵，你说了这么多，就是想要我走是吧？你早就这么想了，现在找到这个机会了是吧？”  
“什么？”罗根被问得莫名其妙，“我是想叫你做出选择，选择你最想过的生活。”  
“我想要什么？我想要我跟你在一起，没有斯科特横插在我们中间。”  
“这关斯科特什么事？”  
“当然关他事，你爱他。”凯拉的眼神渐渐冷漠起来。  
“不，我爱的是你。”罗根重新紧握着凯拉的手。  
“呵呵，别骗你自己了，你只是不想承认罢了。”  
“我不知道为什么你这么想，我不是说过了吗！我对他的爱不是你认为的那种！”  
“斯科特或我，如果你想让我做出选择，那你得先做出选择。”  
“可这两件事不一样！如果你选了雇佣兵那你就不可能拥有平静的生活。但我不爱斯科特，我爱的是你，这没有可比性，你要我怎么选？”  
“你就是不想放弃他！”  
“我不能……”  
“那你就选择放弃我？”  
“我说了，我对他不是情人的爱，我就像是他的爸爸或者叔叔那样爱着他，我关心他。”  
“但你不是！你从来都不是他的爸爸或他的谁！”凯拉开始撕心裂肺的大喊着，她甩开罗根的手，“这一个月来你跟他的那些动作你当我没看见？而你根本不知道你被这个该死的会勾引人的欧米伽诱惑了，他每个举动都在引诱你！而你什么都不说就这么接受了！你怀疑我从没爱过你，但我确实爱你！而我才是那个要怀疑的人，你有爱过我吗？你爱过吗？你只不过是从战场上下来后急需一个能安慰你的人，你跟我上床只是为了证明你还活着！你用我来安慰你的失眠，你的噩梦，你的愤怒和恐惧！不然你会轻而易举的被我吸引吗？你会爱上我吗？我甚至都在怀疑你们他妈的是不是上床了！”  
“你怎么会这么想？”罗根觉得凯拉已疯狂得经不可理喻了，他想要冷静下来，被这种剑拔弩张的情绪围绕着，他们实在不能继续交谈，“他没这么做！我也没跟他上床！我们在谈论你，我们能不能先解决你的事？”  
“不！不能，这他妈就是同一件事！如果你不让他走，那走的就是我。”  
“你不能这样！他是这个家的一部分。”  
“不，不……”凯拉绝望地退步，斯科特是这个家的一部分，而他却没说她也是，他甚至说她不能这样，她不能赶走斯科特。凯拉的心沉到谷底，她抽出罗根握着自己的手，冷静地笑着：“这个只是你跟他的家。”  
“我就是不能理解！为什么你非得让他走！我跟他从来都没有什么！当初你不是也同意让他留下来吗？”他不想让凯拉走，但如果凯拉选择放弃和他的感情，那么他愿意让她离开，但罗根不希望凯拉为了这个根本就没存在过的原因离去，而他也不能就这么让斯科特离开，让他再回到那个地狱中去。  
“呵呵，我当初让他留下就是个错误的决定！”凯拉绝望地看着罗根，“解决的方法很简单，他留下来，我走；他走，我留下来。”  
罗根摇着头不可置信的看着她：“我不用做出选择，我们说的是你，要做出选择的是你。你可以和我们一起留下，或者你不想放弃雇佣兵。”  
凯拉听到笑了，却笑得比哭还难看，她知道了，知道罗根是多么的残酷，他不愿做出选择，而是让她自己去选：“我知道了。”  
说完，她决然地转身离去。罗根从后面拉住她的手：“求你，别……”  
凯拉强忍着泪不肯转头，她渴望罗根能拉住她说他会让斯科特走，但他最终什么都没说。  
“你放弃不了斯科特，就像我放弃不了雇佣兵和我妹妹，你就让我走吧。”  
罗根抓紧了凯拉，他不想为了这种狗屁理由就让凯拉离开。  
凯拉不忍的闭着眼睛，她泣不成声，颤抖地说：“就让我走吧……”  
罗根看着凯拉的坚决的态度，她甚至不愿回头看着罗根。他不该是做出选择的那个，他不能无缘无故的让斯科特离开，就因为凯拉无理的怀疑。可凯拉也不愿退步，罗根突然很恶劣地想到，说不定这是凯拉为了离开而找的借口，但这个想法却更像是他自己的借口，他给自己找了个不愿让斯科特离开的借口，而这个借口太过真实以至于他真的认为是这样，于是他慢慢地松开了手。  
这一刻还是来了，凯拉睁开了眼睛，她难受地喘着气，终于，罗根还是放弃了她。她站在原地平静了一下心情，最终大步地离开在罗根的视线里。  
斯科特听到了他们的对话，原来凯拉早就怀疑了他，他无力地靠在墙上，后悔的捂着脸，是他导致了这一切，是他不顾羞耻的要求太多，他不该奢望罗根的爱，不该贪恋罗根的怀抱。  
罗根看着最终消失不见的凯拉的背影，他像丢了魂魄一般的走进屋里。斯科特走到罗根面前，他结结巴巴的乞求着原谅：“对不起罗根，都是，都是因为我，我会离开的……我会离开的，然后你可以找凯拉回来。”说完，斯科特转身想收拾行李，只要他走了，一切问题都解决了。就在他迈出脚步时，罗根拉住了斯科特的手，他用那悲伤的声音说着：“别走，你不需要走……”  
斯科特停下脚步，他回过头，看见罗根那顽强的不愿流下的泪水，他第一次看见这么脆弱的罗根，像是他只要一撒手罗根就会死掉一样。罗根不想把情绪表露出来，他不知道如果斯科特和凯拉一样执意离去后他会怎样，可能又恢复到最初的堕落和糜烂的生活，他没敢说出的话是‘如果你走了，那我就什么都没有了。’


	11. Chapter 11

“如果……你不想我走……”斯科特小声地回应着，他并不确定。  
“别走。”  
直到斯科特的手臂感受到罗根手掌那炙热的温度和不断加大的力量，他抬头看着罗根：“我不会走的。”  
罗根黯淡的眼神终于有了一丝亮光，他走到沙发旁坐了下来，把头靠在沙发上，用手捂着眼睛，脑海中不可抑制的浮现出这四个月来与凯拉的点点滴滴。  
斯科特默默地坐下来，陪在他旁边。过了很久，两人都没说话，屋内一片寂静，直到太阳落山。  
“那是最后一次。”罗根开口说话。  
“什么最后一次？”斯科特看着他，他像是下了很大决心，想把这一切都说出来一样。  
“拉各斯，那是我做雇佣兵时干的最后一单的地方。”  
“拉各斯在哪？”  
“尼日利亚，非洲某个地方，我们被派去夺取艾德曼金属的坐标。”  
罗根慢慢回忆起来。  
“那是个土著部族，一个落后但淳朴的地方。那里有一百多个土著，我们就这么拿着先进的火枪炮弹闯入，拆了他们的草棚，逼他们全都跪下，拿着枪指着他们的脑袋逼问坐标在哪。矿石的样本是一个小孩捡到的，他被吓得什么都不知道，一个劲儿地大哭着。”  
罗根快要把头埋到膝盖上了，这段回忆实在太残忍。  
“可是我们的人紧逼不舍，老大说如果他们不说，就要让他们死。我极力反对，我看向维克多，想寻求认同，但他只是笑着，在那个笑容里我看到的是血腥和残酷。最终那个小孩说出了地点，老大和两个人一起，让那个小孩带路去找金属。可临走前老大低声跟维克多说，杀光这里的人。于是小孩带他们三个人走后，身下的佣兵们就开始了屠村……”  
罗根说到这里，他哽咽住了，他停下思考，让自己不要去回忆当时的感觉，斯科特握住了罗根的手，罗根因为陷入回忆而发颤的双手因为斯科特手心传来的温度而慢慢放松了。  
“今天那人，是你哥哥？”  
罗根点点头。  
他继续说：“维克多抓着那个小孩的妈妈，他就这么活生生的扭断了那个女人的的脖子！我没想到她会这么做，接下来，我看到佣兵们开始朝这些无辜的人们开枪。在维克多要扭死另一个无辜的人的脖子时，我冲上去拦着他的手，我想阻止他。  
我说我们不该这样，我们已经知道地址了，走就是了。可他说不行，因为另一个集团的人也在找坐标，所以他必须要杀光这里的人。他认为我们是雇佣兵，别人雇了我们就该做好我们的事。  
但是这不一样，这些都是无辜的人，他们不该死。我拦下几个雇佣兵，然后有一些土著逃了出去，但其他的都被枪打死了。  
老大他们在去那个金属矿的半路上遇到了另一个集团的人，两边开始打起来，小孩和其中一个佣兵被打死了，老大和另外一个逃回了我们的营地，但那个集团的人追过来想抢坐标，可我们还不知道金属矿在哪，根本就没有坐标。最终激战一场后，对方全军覆没，而我的战友们也差不多都死了，只剩下老大、维克多和我，而莫纳汉夫妇的儿子布拉德利。他把自己的狗牌和一些遗物交给我，请求我帮转交给他的父母，他是个好人，也是我在这个佣兵队里最好的战友，我答应了他。这次的死伤之惨重是前所未有的，我每晚睡觉都会回想起那些无辜的人被杀时的场景，我的兄弟被杀的场景，于是我决定退出佣兵团。  
而当我把遗物交给莫纳汉夫妇之后，我才发现我这里漏了一条项链没拿过去，可是当时在忙，之后也渐渐的忘记了。直到遇见凯拉，她搬进来和我住时，翻出了这条项链，问是谁的。我这才想起来，于是我打算明天拿去给莫纳汉夫妇，但第二天却不见了。这件事久而久之也就过去了。  
但我现在把这些事联系起来，回想一下，那个小孩应该是把坐标告诉布拉德利了。而凯拉，就是佣兵队派来我这儿抢回坐标的。”  
罗根终于把这一切说了出来，他长长的吁了口气。五个月来，他从没跟任何一个人倾诉过他作为雇佣兵的最后一段经历。他顺带着想起了自己少年时期的生活，自己从小双亲病故，他跟着大他十岁的哥哥到处流浪，最后他们当上了小偷。  
年幼的罗根觉得这是个不光彩的职业，但迫于生计，他只能跟着哥哥做。他有时候会很抵触这件事，但维克多就会逼着他去做，威胁他如果不去偷的话就让他滚蛋，让他一个人流浪。  
他们之后又去参军，打了几次仗后，他们被俘虏了，最后他们蒙着眼睛被汽车带到了一个地方，然后见到了威廉•史崔克，就是佣兵队的老大，于是他们就在他手下做了四年的佣兵。  
斯科特看着现在情绪万分低落的罗根，他把手轻轻的搭在罗根的肩上，想说些安慰的话，可又不知如何开口。他想不到凯拉竟然会是佣兵队派来的人，也想不到罗根的哥哥这么的残暴，他回想着维克多闯入家里时的场景，幸好他放过了自己。  
半夜，斯科特被罗根的叫吼声惊醒了，他睁开眼，向房里走去，罗根在床上不断地挣扎着，被子已经滚落到了地上，斯科特见罗根十分痛苦的样子，他决定走过去摇醒罗根。他把手搭到罗根的肩膀时，罗根意识还不清醒。但他本能的就一把掐住斯科特的脖子把他扳倒在床上。然后跨坐在斯科特身上，手指加大了力度。  
罗根意识渐渐清楚，他借着窗外的月光，慢慢看清了底下的人是竟然是斯科特。斯科特因为喘不上气而憋得两颊通红，他想把罗根的手指拉开，可罗根力气太大了，他根本掰不开。罗根猛地放开了手，他的本能差点让他掐死斯科特，斯科特挣扎着希望他放开，可是他却没能认出斯科特来。罗根愣住了，他几乎是被吓呆了，这种事又一次发生了，他又一次伤了自己喜爱的人。  
斯科特脱力的攀着床架坐起来，大口的呼吸着。罗根这才恢复了反应，他顺着斯科特的背，慌张的看着斯科特被憋出泪水的泛红的双眼。  
斯科特终于从窒息中缓过劲儿来，他看着惊慌失措的罗根，突然很想摸摸他的脸，可这样太超过了，大脑跟他说不能这样，但斯科特的手不受控的抬起来，最终他覆上了罗根的脸颊，那胡茬和鬓角覆盖了罗根的大半张脸，手感不太好，有点儿扎人，但斯科特却不想放下手来，他一遍又一遍地抚摸着罗根的脸。他知道，罗根又开始做噩梦了。而罗根那慌张的眼神让他难受，他看到的罗根永远都是潇洒的，成熟的，气概十足的掌控者，他从没像今天这样的愤怒、无措、伤心过。  
罗根被斯科特的动作弄得完全清醒了，他还坐在斯科特身上，而斯科特抚摸着他的脸，这一切显得粘腻暧昧。  
借着月光，罗根能清清楚楚的看到斯科特的脸，那因为佩戴眼镜而与久违了的双眼依旧那样的澄澈、湛蓝如初见一般，斯科特的眼眶还因为窒息而显得湿润，罗根被着深邃的眼眸吸了进去，像陷入了漩涡里，不能自拔。斯科特的脸比初见时胖了点儿，但颧骨依旧很明显，这幅脸庞显着些许稚嫩，但带着少年那般阳光的英气。罗根突然想，他这幅脸庞能招的多少小女生喜欢啊，然后他突然想起，斯科特是一个欧米伽。  
而此时，他们相对而坐，罗根还跨坐在斯科特的胯部上，他们离得如此的近，他甚至能感受到斯科特的气息洒落在他的脖子上，痒痒的，又像是带着钩子一样。罗根又想到，这个小欧米伽不知道能勾多少阿尔法的魂……罗根发现自己想太多了，他把斯科特的手放下来，略显尴尬的从斯科特身上下来：“对不起，我做了些噩梦。”  
“没关系，你并没有伤到我。”  
“不，你不用为我辩解，我差点杀了你。”  
“可你并没有，我知道你不是故意的，你不用为此自责。”  
这些对话历历在目，就像是昨天凯拉对罗根说的那样。  
罗根在斯科特离开后久久不能入睡，直到破晓他才合上了双眼，以至于醒来时已是大中午了。罗根把被子从头上掀开，用手遮着因为强光而眯起来的眼睛。他朝门外望去，看见斯科特在厨房忙碌的身影。他走出去，静静地站在斯科特身后看着他，这一个月来斯科特的身高像桉树一样蹭蹭地往上涨，他的骨架很好看， 斯科特的肌肉不多，罗根想，欧米伽的肌肉都不多，但斯科特的肌肉是很好看的流水状。他的肩骨能撑得起衣服，罗根觉得，以后斯科特可能会长的跟他一样高，但不像他这样浑身都是肌肉，而是漂亮纤长的身材，他看得有点儿入迷。  
斯科特转过身看到罗根傻站在门口：“你起来啦？我做了午餐。”  
罗根坐在餐桌前，看着桌上丰富好看的午餐，问：“你几时会做饭了？”  
“这一个月看你做学的。”  
罗根叉起一块炖土豆尝了尝，有先用橄榄油煎过的香味，还不赖。  
“难怪我做饭的时你总趴在柜台上像朵向日葵似得看着我，我走哪儿你就转向哪。”  
斯科特笑了笑，侧着头，露出个无比灿烂的笑容，问：“那我现在像向日葵吗？”  
罗根看着他那因为笑得太大，而露出的白白的牙齿，觉得有些好看：“像。”  
斯科特得到满意的答复后开心的低头吃着东西。罗根却挪不开眼睛了，他最近像着了魔一样，似乎斯科特的一点点举动就能带走他的目光。罗根想起凯拉的话，然后又摇了摇头骂自己想的什么东西，这根本就不可能嘛！年龄先不说，首先自己喜欢的一直都是女人，单从这一点上看，自己根本就不可能爱上斯科特，罗根这么想着。  
斯科特注意到罗根的动作，觉得罗根可能在为昨晚的事纠结，他小心翼翼地问到：“你以前也做这种噩梦吗？”  
罗根点点头：“在遇见凯拉前几乎每晚都做噩梦。”  
“那之后呢？”  
“很少，但还是会做，有时会突然惊醒，然后一直睡不着。”  
“那你昨晚……”  
“昨天发生的事太多了，以前那种感觉又回来了，我……如果以后我再做噩梦，你不要靠近我，我怕我会伤了你。”  
“可是，你在梦中好像很痛苦，像是在绝望的挣扎着，但又不能摆脱。”  
罗根揉揉他的头，这个小屁孩想太多了，他不想把这种情绪带给他，于是说：“你想太多了，我会没事的。”他发现自己很爱揉乱斯科特打理得整整齐齐的头发。  
斯科特依旧很担忧的看着他：“别骗我，我经历过绝望，我知道那是怎样的。”  
因为眼镜挡住了斯科特的眼睛，罗根只能看得见斯科特那担心的嘴角，他觉得斯科特现在的表情有点滑稽，于是有点开玩笑似的说：“如果你一直陪在我身边，让我感到温暖、幸福，那我也许就不会做噩梦了。”  
斯科特愣了一会儿，罗根努力憋着笑，他敢肯定斯科特肯定被他吓到了。  
“如果……我让你感到幸福、温暖，我陪着你，那你就不会在做噩梦了？”  
罗根慢慢收敛了笑意，他看着斯科特那认真，带着点儿倔强的脸，他没想到斯科特会这么说，也没想到斯科特会当真，罗根感觉此刻他的心像被一根芦苇轻轻地搔动着，显然，他又一次让斯科特牵动着思绪，而那奇奇怪怪的思绪像朵云一样飘向远方。


	12. Chapter 12

窗外的天空下起了雪，老师还在讲台上喃喃不休，圣诞节还有一个星期就到了，这是斯科特在学校放假前的最后一天。老师终于说完了每次放假必说的注意事项后，同学们一哄而散。斯科特跟老师告别后，正要起身离开，这时却跑过来两个人，那两人一脸嘻嘻哈哈，冲过来就搭着斯科特的肩膀，然后摆出一副好哥们儿的样子对斯科特说到：“斯科特！今天是你生日是吧！”  
这两人分别是马克和大卫，这是班里唯二和他相处得较好的两人了，虽说他们平时总是嬉皮笑脸，但性格还不错，斯科特问：“你们怎么知道？”  
“我们今天帮老师搬资料看到了。”马克与大卫对视一眼，然后挑着眉毛看向斯科特，“你看！今天之后就放假了，你又不住在孤儿院，我们要一个月后才能再见。作为好哥儿们，今天我们请你去玩！当做给你庆祝生日！怎么样？”  
这两人又要做什么坏事？这是斯科特的第一个念头，毕竟这两人看上去就很不靠谱。  
“你们要去哪儿？”斯科特狐疑的看着他们。  
那两人相视一笑，大卫‘真诚’的看着斯科特，说：“反正就是去打电动什么的，走走走，我们请你去！”边说，两人边推着斯科特出门。  
斯科特想想，偶尔出去玩玩也不错，但是……  
“等等，我还得跟家人说一声。”  
“就玩一会儿！晚饭时间肯定会回去，走吧走吧！”  
斯科特还没来得及说什么就被两人拖着走了。这两人搞什么鬼？算了，反正说了晚饭就回去了。斯科特这么想着，要是太晚了打个电话给罗根就好了，反正这是他十六岁生日，于是他跟着两人一起去了。  
大概半个钟后，他们停在了一家酒吧面前。斯科特呆愣的看着那五光十色的门口，有一对喝醉的情侣正在激烈地舌吻着，里面传来震耳欲聋的音乐不断刺激的斯科特的鼓膜，把他震得一颤一颤的。  
“你们不会想去里面吧？”斯科特觉得这两人可能是疯了。  
两人兴奋地狂点着头。  
“我们才十六岁！酒吧不会给我们进去的。”  
马克一脸狡猾地笑着，他掏出一张身份证在斯科特面前摇晃：“我们已经可以进去了！”  
“你们真是疯了，我才不要进去。而且我还是个欧米伽！天知道会有什么奇怪的人在里面？”  
“这又不是什么大问题，里面的欧米伽多了去了！”两人拽着斯科特就往里冲。  
“我……”话还没说完，斯科特就被两人拉进了酒吧里，门口站着一个强壮的阿尔法，他在大冬天里上身只穿了一件背心，胸肌快要爆炸出衣服外了，两条手臂上都是纹身。  
马克和大卫把身份证递到那个阿尔法面前，那个阿尔法拿过去仔细看着。  
斯科特刚进门就闻到了里面混杂的信息素，这种气味对欧米伽刺激很大，斯科特想挣脱出去，但他死死被马克和大卫揪着。  
他真想喊‘我还没满二十一，我不能进去。’但他偷偷看了那个彪形大汉一眼，万一被这个人发现他们三个冒充二十一岁的话，肯定会被毫不留情的丢出来的。他倒是不介意被扔出来，但马克和大卫肯定会一起被赶出来，之后可就不好办了。斯科特想，干脆就混过去，然后自己再出来走掉就好了。  
他尽量低下头，不想让门口那个人察觉。他捂着自己鼻子，这里的信息素让斯科特太不舒服了。  
那个阿尔法看完两人身份证后探头看躲在他们身后的斯科特，他嗅到一股清新的欧米伽味，然后了然的对马克和大卫笑了笑：“哈，新来的？进去吧！”  
两人狡猾的互看一眼，赶紧拉着斯科特进去了。  
“我就说了可以的吧！”  
“这方法还真好用！”  
两人小声嘀咕着。  
斯科特晕乎乎的跟着他们走。这里人挤着人，每个人都在扭动着，就像一大群沙丁鱼一样。斯科特捂着自己的鼻子：“我得走了，你们玩吧。”  
“别啊！最好玩的你还没去呢！”大卫手里突然就多了瓶啤酒，他和马克打算往舞池中间挤去，毕竟他们从来没来过酒吧，一切都很新奇。  
“这里都是阿尔法，我觉得有点不太舒服，我得离开这里。”斯科特整个人都不太好，而且他的发情期似乎还没稳定，正常的发情期是每个月固定的，但已经一个半月了，斯科特第二次发情期都没来。他有点担心像这样，突然遭受这么多阿尔法信息素的袭击，会让他进入发情期。  
“不舒服？为什么？这里不只有阿尔法啊，还有欧米伽呢！我带你去看看。”  
马克和大卫两个都是贝塔，他们根本不受信息素的影响，所以完全不能理解斯科特现在的感受。大卫拉着斯科特穿过舞池。他跟马克早听说过这里有一片地方是专门给人亲热用的，他们决定拉着斯科特一起去见见世面。斯科特此时晕头转向，他被那两人拉着走。回过神来，他才发现所在的地方已经不是刚才那儿了。  
这里的灯光不像刚才那里炫目的五彩斑斓，而是暧昧而幽深的深紫色。他发现有几个欧米伽衣衫不整的跨坐在几个阿尔法身上，混合的淫靡的信息素让人浑浑噩噩。斯科特有点反胃，他想出去，却发现那两人不知道把他带到什么地方，而他们却消失了。  
斯科特决定，再也不跟马克和大卫出来了。  
这时一个阿尔法紧紧的贴上了斯科特的背，然后上下摩擦着。斯科特赶快跑开了，他在人群中穿梭着，时不时贴上来几个阿尔法嗅着他的味道，有一些还上下其手的摸着他。  
斯科特往吧台飞快的走去，终于快要到大门了。这时一个阿尔法拦住了斯科特的去路，他拿着一杯酒，后头还有三个人跟着，那人伸手向斯科特下巴撩去，斯科特往后一退，没让他得逞，斯科特想快速跑出去，但后面的三个人挡住不让他走。  
“说吧，多少钱包夜？”  
斯科特以为自己听错了：“对不起，什么？”  
“我说，多少钱跟我睡一晚？”那人凑到斯科特耳边，用轻浮语的气说着。  
“我不是出来卖的。”斯科特严肃地说到。  
那几个人却哄的笑出来，那个阿尔法伸头嗅了嗅斯科特：“你就是个欧米伽，不是来卖的还是什么？”  
虽然这种性别歧视的现象普遍，但如此的当面侮辱实在让斯科特忍受不了，他看着对方那不屑和轻浮的脸色，厉声说到：“欧米伽也有自己的人格和尊严，不像有些阿尔法为了像畜生那样泄欲而放弃自己的品格和人性。”  
说完，斯科特绕过拦着他的那三个贝塔，快步走出去。  
突然斯科特背后传来那个阿尔法的谩骂：“一个婊子在这装什么装？不是来卖的欧米伽会来这？”  
斯科特抓紧拳，强忍着心里的怒火，那人走到他身后，转变了语气，带着点哄骗的意味，说：“你才多少岁？第一次来卖吧？”  
斯科特这时明白为什么门口那个保安这么轻易就让他进去了，他想起那些衣衫不整的欧米伽和马克、大卫的窃窃私语。这两个人分明就是借着斯科特是欧米伽的身份混进来了，而这里的欧米伽全都是妓女或妓男。  
“说吧，多少钱，买你的初夜？”那人的手环着斯科特的腰，开始不老实地往裤子里探去。斯科特猛地一回身，给了那人一个勾拳把他打倒在地。这一拳可不轻，那个阿尔法在地上捂着脸直哼哼，然后催促那三个小跟班把斯科特抓过来。  
斯科特见状想马上离开，但那三人反应迅速，向前一拉就抓住了斯科特。斯科特跟罗根练了一个月拳击可不是白练的，他挣开其中一人的束缚，然后一个侧踢把另一人踢翻在地，但就在他躲闪第三个人的攻击时，那个阿尔法抓住了他的手然后把他的头扣在地上。  
他们的动静太大了，引得周围的人纷纷侧目。斯科特被反手压倒在地上，他看见那些高高在上的人的脸，全然一副看戏的样子，有些人对他露出嗤之以鼻的表情，有些人窃语着打得好，说不听话的欧米伽就该多管教管教。  
凭什么？斯科特不甘极了，难道这都是欧米伽的错？这些人是瞎了？为什么欧米伽就没有被平等对待的权利？这些围观的人没有一个站出来说话的。斯科特气急了，但生气过头却让他冷静了下来，他现在被锁死了，力气又没阿尔法大，再怎么挣扎都是徒劳，斯科特突然想到一个办法。  
“我，我不是故意的，我是，我是害怕了，所以我才想逃。”斯科特服软了，他柔弱地说着，一股劲儿的释放出那股香甜的信息素。那个阿尔法果然一下子就被信息素吸引了，他眼神开始迷离起来，他就这道这种未经人事的小羊羔肯定是害怕了，但不管怎么凶，只要发情了那都是骚浪蹄子。他用力地嗅着这股味道，慢慢低头靠近斯科特。  
就是现在！斯科特用力抽回双手然后翻转过来对着还迷糊的阿尔法的肚子痛揍一拳。斯科特又接连给了那个阿尔法几拳，让他无力回击。其余三人见状，赶紧冲上去，两人拦住他的手，一人抱着他的脚，想把他扳倒在地。  
霎时间，一个不知哪儿来的飞踢把其中一人踢得飞出几米外。斯科特顺着力道看去，来人是罗根。斯科特把呆愣住的剩下两人踹开，罗根黑着脸拉过斯科特的手想把他带出去。那个阿尔法站起来了，他朝罗根吼去：“你他妈是谁？这个欧米伽是我先看上的！他妈的给我放手！”  
罗根把斯科特往怀里大力一搂，斯科特甚至能听得到他的头撞上罗根胸膛的声音。罗根可不好惹，他把刚刚因为打斗掉落在地上的玻璃杯一脚跺碎，沉着脸转过去，目光凶狠得几乎可以杀死人：“我是他的阿尔法。”  
撂下这句话后，罗根拽着斯科特头也不回地离开了酒吧。  
罗根第一次遇见凯拉就是在这个酒吧的后门。但从此之后，他就再没去过这里了。说来也巧，他的那几个工友都是单身汉，在不开工时，他们常常会去来这里喝杯小酒，泡个妞什么的。罗根因为有了凯拉，所以就再没跟他们出来喝过酒了。那几个工友前几天得知罗根与凯拉分手了，于是打算在今天约罗根出来调剂下心情，说不定还能让罗根顺手泡得个小妞，忘了旧爱。罗根最近也没什么事做，便答应了。  
谁知喝酒刚喝到一半酒吧里就传来一阵吵闹声。罗根顺着争吵看过去，距离有点儿远，而且人太多，他也看不清是什么情况。只听见周围的人讨论着一个阿尔法在强迫一个欧米伽。这种事哪儿都有，身为一个阿尔法，不该到处欺侮或强占欧米伽，而是应该保护他们才对。罗根淡定的喝了杯酒，他打心底鄙视这种阿尔法，但他却懒得去管，天下的事这么多，谁有空管这么多闲事？  
可罗根越喝越不是滋味，他想到了斯科特，如果当初他不管斯科特，那现在斯科特该是处在怎样的水深火热中？他最终还是放下酒杯走了过去。  
而这一过去，罗根火到说不出话，那个被人抓着的竟然是斯科特！他又气又恼，生气的是斯科特被人欺负了，恼火的是斯科特竟然来这种地方。  
一路上，罗根全程黑着脸不说话，斯科特不敢正眼瞧他。罗根显然很生气，他拉着斯科特走过了大半个街区才把他的手放开。  
“你一个欧米伽去那种酒吧干嘛？你不知道那里乱七八糟的吗？你就是为了好玩还是怎么样？你打得过他们吗？还是你想让那几个人带走你？”  
“当然不是，不过我确实能打得过他们。”  
“所以你就去逞能了？你才多少岁？你还没满二十一，不能进酒吧，不能喝酒，你不知道吗？”  
“我知道……”  
“那你为什么去酒吧。”罗根想到这个就一肚子气。  
斯科特嘟囔了会儿，小小声的说：“今天我生日。”  
“什么？”  
斯科特干脆把来龙去脉解释了一遍。“所以说，我想出来，但是却被拦住了。”  
罗根听了，火气消了不少，原来今天是他生日，正巧，他看到了前方有个烘焙店，于是拉着斯科特进去了。既然是斯科特生日，那就让斯科特去挑个蛋糕吧，这种才是正确的庆生方式。  
斯科特恍忽的被罗根拉进烘焙店，他想起之前莫纳汉女士做的小甜点，和罗根被莫纳汉女士逼着吃了几盘的样子，他开心地笑出来了。  
然后故意的嘲笑罗根：“你果然喜欢吃小点心！”  
罗根皱着眉头看向他：“闭嘴！因为今天是你的生日，不然我才不会进来。”  
“噢！我可不喜欢吃蛋糕。”  
“那你也得给我选一个！”说完罗根就出门口等着了，可不想被这些甜腻腻的蛋糕包围着，斯科特捂着嘴偷笑着，他不耐烦的翻了个白眼，就当没听见。  
最后斯科特选了小蛋糕，几口就能吃完，斯科特懒得拿回去，路上就拆来吃了。  
“你说不喜欢吃，我也不喜欢吃，我就买了个小的。”斯科特咬了一口蛋糕，他选的是黑巧克力味的，“这个不甜，你应该会喜欢。”  
说着，斯科特把插在上面的一块黑巧克力拿下来塞嘴里，然后把缺了个大口的蛋糕递到罗根面前。  
斯科特的鼻子碰到了巧克力酱，罗根挑着眉，看着他鼻子上的那个小黑点，然后伸出手指划了一下他鼻子，又顺手把斯科特嘴里叼着的巧克力掰了一大截吃掉了。  
斯科特被风吹得有些冰冷的鼻尖感受到罗根那温暖的手指，然后发现那块巧克力被罗根掰了一大块，他有点手足无措，慌慌张张地一口吃完了剩下的蛋糕，口齿不清的说：“谢谢你。”  
罗根听不太清：“什么？”  
“谢谢你的蛋糕，和一切。还有，你教我的拳击很有用。”  
罗根心里一紧，沉默了一会后，说：“不用谢。”  
斯科特抬头看着罗根那呼出来的阵阵白气，天越来越暗，也越来越冷了，他搓着快要冻僵的手，思考了一会儿后说：“这次圣诞，我们去莫纳汉家过吧。”  
“好。”罗根说完，拉过斯科特的手，把它放到自己的大衣口袋里。罗根的手掌又大又热，很快就把斯科特的手搓热了。热度像是从右手传到了心窝然后又温暖了左手。斯科特整个人都热了起来，连冰冷的鼻尖儿都泛起了让人想入非非的绯红色。


	13. Chapter 13

太阳缓缓的从地平线升起，那金色的晨曦从半拉着窗帘的窗户照耀进房里，和煦的阳光洒在罗根身上。他的脑袋还没从舒适的一觉中清醒过来，但肚子上却感到了一些重量，像是有只猫窝在他怀里似的。暖暖的，毛茸茸的，还向他喷气。罗根忍不住探手去摸了摸，然后触到了柔软的头发。  
他渐渐睁开了双眼，看见斯科特靠在他床边，枕着他肚子正在熟睡。  
自从那次噩梦之后，罗根几天都没有再受到梦靥的困扰。  
因为第二晚时，罗根又开始在梦中挣扎起来，他发出痛苦的低吼，斯科特被声音惊醒了，他再次靠近罗根想帮助他，幸好这次罗根并没有从床上翻起来伤了斯科特，而是慢慢的在斯科特的安抚中停止了挣扎，舒展开了眉头。斯科特看着罗根渐渐放松的神情，大松了一口气。  
他这才发现，自己几乎整个人都要趴在罗根身上了。他们靠得这么近，斯科特甚至能听得到罗根的心跳，感受得到罗根的呼吸，他的脸‘咻’的一下红了，他不敢看罗根，怕他突然醒来看见自己的窘迫和欲望，但他又忍不住趁着月光偷偷瞄过去。罗根的呼吸规律地打着节拍。斯科特突然起了个大胆且疯狂的念头。  
他端详着罗根坚毅的脸庞，然后渐渐地、慢慢地靠近，目光在罗根脸上游走着。先是额头和眉心，那儿因为罗根老喜欢皱着眉而产生了几条细纹，但并不碍事，且增添了几分成熟的性感。指尖顺着眉心下滑到坚挺的鼻子，然后划过那不修边幅但男人味十足的胡渣和鬓角，最后，是那薄却不失丰润的唇。  
斯科特看着罗根的脸，他的每一寸肌肤都深深吸引着他。斯科特下定决心，他飞快的在他的脸上印下了一个吻。斯科特摸着自己的唇，并没什么感觉，还有点儿扎嘴。  
罗根依旧熟睡，他又做了个更大胆的决定，并不打算考虑后果。终于，他低下头，轻轻地吻着罗根的唇，他一直看着罗根想着他几时会醒来，罗根可能会为此恶心。  
但斯科特就是停不下来，他在罗根唇上留恋片刻后，却还不满足于此，他伸出舌头在罗根的唇上舔了舔，软软的，心痒痒的。  
罗根依旧没有醒。  
太好了！斯科特捂着脸在心里叫喊着，一边为自己的行径感到不耻，一边又为亲吻到了罗根而感到兴奋，整个人都覆上了一层淡红。  
他发誓不再对罗根有任何想法。但是，他还是违约了，他总是有理由说服自己这是最后一次。  
他想，他是个罪人。可他宁愿被主处罚，也不能忍住那想要靠近罗根的，那颗躁动不安的心。  
罗根确实一直都没有醒来，他觉得自己又做梦了，而且是噩梦，他一开始陷在一个泥沼中出不来，那些死去的人全来来围观他，然后他看见了凯拉的脸，凯拉诡异的笑着，什么话也不说，就一直盯着他。  
可瞬间，他感觉自己身旁的泥沼消失了，然后他发现自己身处于一片纯白的云中，那些云像羽毛枕一样柔软。然后好像有一双手一直安抚着他，从脸到手，到胸膛。  
罗根想到了他那早已离逝去的母亲的抚摸，在他幼时生病时，他的妈妈就是这么一遍遍的抚摸着他的背，让他安心下来。  
他看不清来人是谁，但那个人有着一双蓝眼睛，透彻明亮得让罗根一眼就看见了，那一定是他妈妈，罗根已忘记了母亲的样貌，但他一直记得自己的妈妈是有一双像这般美丽的蓝眼睛的。于是他在梦中轻轻喊了声妈妈，那人对着他温柔地笑着，然后俯下身，毫无吝啬地给了他一个吻。  
最终，罗根在吻中沉沉睡过去了。  
于是罗根第二天起来时，就看见斯科特趴在自己的床边。之后，罗根接连两天都看见斯科特趴在自己的床边，坐着睡觉肯定不舒服。于是他说要是自己再做噩梦就不要理他了。然而斯科特说，你要是晚上睡觉不大喊大叫，我才懒得理你呢。要是你半夜突然吼一嗓子，那我也是睡不着，还不如我就坐在你旁边睡好了，至少这样你不会吵。罗根拗不过他，于是就随便他了。  
罗根看着斯科特的睡颜，然后刮了刮他的鼻子。斯科特被罗根的动作给弄醒了，他从罗根的肚皮上起来，然后呆愣地看着罗根，回味着那结实的腹肌的触感。  
罗根看着斯科特，心里突然有股不一样的感觉滋长出来，他的心一惊，那些异样的滋味如涓涓细流般流过全身。他觉得自己需要远离下斯科特：“我觉得我今晚应该不会做噩梦了。”  
斯科特从地上站起来，活动了下筋骨：“最好是这样，不然我不被吵死就得被累死。”然后他看到自己床上的圣诞袜，那是他几天前买的，然后他想到：“今天是平安夜！”  
罗根从床上下来：“对，所以我们吃过早餐后就要去买礼物，然后再去莫纳汉夫妇家。”  
“好！我去刷牙！”斯科特边喊边跑出了房间。  
两人去超市买了一堆大大小小的礼物，然后开车前往莫纳汉夫妇家。一路上斯科特都十分兴奋，这是他第一次和家人一起过圣诞节，他无比期待这天的到来。  
车子向莫纳汉夫妇的农场驶去……  
“到啦！”斯科特推开车门，提着两包礼物就跑了下去。罗根在后面慢慢跟着，他们之前已经跟莫纳汉夫妇在电话里打过招呼了。罗根看着斯科特的背影，想他一定对着天无比的期待。  
斯科特到了门口，门虚掩着，他敲了敲门，没人回应。斯科特轻轻推开了门，但等待他的不是平安夜的欢乐与温馨，而是那令人恐惧的，他绝对意想不到的事。  
罗根离斯科特还有一段距离，他突然心头一紧，一种不好的感觉慢慢浮现出来。他抬头看向斯科特。斯科特已经推开了门，但整个人显得非常僵硬，双手的东西也掉到了地上。罗根皱皱眉头，大步跑了过去。  
斯科特看着眼前恐怖的一幕，双眼贮满了泪水，整个人因为惊恐而瑟瑟发抖着。  
地上，墙上，到处都布满了斑驳的血迹，而莫纳汉夫妇，已经了无生气地趴在了地上。斯科颤抖地扶着墙往后退，然后撞到了一个结实的胸膛上。  
罗根还没靠近屋子，就闻到了股血腥味，这是在战场多年而锻炼出的嗅觉。罗根的心静的发慌，他希望自己的直觉能出错一次，但很可惜。罗根走到门口，他看见了倒在血泊中的夫妇俩。  
罗根走上前去探两人的鼻息，希望有一次奇迹出现，但两人早已冰凉，他有些无措和木然地看着斯科特。  
斯科特僵硬地走到罗根身旁，他看见莫纳汉女士脸上还带有惊慌失措的表情，他难过地闭上了眼。罗根用力抱住了斯科特，像是抓住了一根救命稻草一样。斯科特难过地啜泣着，他们都是好人，到底是谁会跟两个老人有这么大仇？他期待着一家团聚的平安夜，为什么是莫纳汉夫妇的死亡在等着他？  
罗根用咬紧牙根，闭起双眼不愿再看。好像是天注定的一样，他所爱的人，所关心的人不是死去就是离开，而这又一次的发生了，即使他离开了佣兵团也还是一样。霎时间，各种情绪交织在一起，罗根紧紧地揽着斯科特，只有这样才能让他获取些许慰藉。然后，这些情绪和悲伤，这些和莫纳汉夫妇在一起时的回忆，通通被罗根大吼了出来。  
……  
“你们来时两人已经死亡了吗？”  
罗根点点头。  
“周围没有什么可疑的情况吗？”  
罗根抬起头冷眼看着那个问话的警察，气场低得可以杀死人，那个警察往后缩了缩。  
“你已经问了几十遍了。”罗根低着语气说，他实在不愿再描述那个场景，也不想再跟警察废话这么多，“你们他妈的有空几十分钟问同一个问题，你他妈为什么不直接去调查找出那个操他妈的天杀的混蛋！”罗根说不下去了，他泄愤地把桌上的东西往地上一扫。警察被这个举动吓得往后退了几步，他磨蹭了一会儿后，说：“你们可以走了，有什么情况我们会通知你们的。”  
罗根摔门而出。他飞快地开着车，斯科特看着飞快流逝的街景，每个窗户都灯火通明，街上弥漫着烤火鸡的香气，偶尔传来一些欢快的歌曲和齐家的欢笑声。但这些与他们无关。罗根面无表情地看着前方的路，斯科特担心的看着他，两人一路无话。  
罗根知道是谁干的，他在看到弹壳表面的铭文和磨损的那一刻就知道了，子弹型号是HD23，X雇佣兵队专用弹，但他们是为了什么而来？艾德曼的坐标已经给他们了，为什么还会找上莫纳汉夫妇两，甚至，甚至能残下杀手杀了这两个无辜的老人。罗根抓紧了方向盘，他一定要找出那个人，然后为莫纳汉夫妇报仇。


	14. Chapter 14

“嗒”“嗒”“嗒”，一个废弃的工厂里，周围一片寂静，只有罗根手上的弹簧刀不断弹出、缩回的声音。他看着大门外的一片漆黑，现在已经是凌晨两点了，他特地等到斯科特睡着才出了门。门外有了动静，一个窸窣的身影从黑暗中蹿出来，在灯光下渐渐变得明了。  
“你来了。”罗根语气很平静，不带任何感情，也没有任何想念。  
“是的。”  
凯拉最终停步在了门口，即使在微弱的灯光照射下，她依旧美丽动人，但再次相遇，两人心境都已不复从前。罗根还没开口，她就先说了：“我知道你为什么找我。”  
“谁杀了莫纳汉夫妇？”  
“你想怎样？帮他们报仇？杀了整个分队的人？或者整个雇佣兵队？”  
“或许我可以杀了威廉•史崔克。”  
凯拉没想到罗根会这么说，她顿了顿：“威廉•史崔克？你认为你足够强大杀掉他吗？”“我只是想知道，谁杀了莫纳汉夫妇！”罗根咬着牙，一字一顿地说。  
“我不知道谁杀了他们。”凯拉长吁了一口气，“但我知道那些人去是为了什么，因为艾德曼金属坐标。”  
“什么？坐标你已经拿走了，还来拿什么？”  
“我只拿走一个，但本应该是两个，他们最近发现了另一个的存在，就在莫纳汉夫妇那儿。”  
“坐标，坐标，又他妈是坐标！为了坐标死了多少无辜的人？这帮狗娘养的就为了这件事杀了两个手无寸铁的老人？”  
罗根的眼眶已经红了：“维克多呢？他有份吗？”  
“没有，我和维克多都没有参加这次行动。”  
“我要找出那些人，然后杀了他们！”罗根愤恨地说到。  
凯拉看着这样的罗根，心疼又自责。那个好不容易从仇恨中脱身而出的人，现在又要被牵扯进去了，她不能眼睁睁地看着罗根陷进去。  
“报仇？那斯科特怎么办？你认为斯科特还会相安无事吗？这种事一旦开始了就不会轻易结束，你想要的平静生活会因此消失。”  
罗根被戳中痛处，他开不了口，因为如果要报仇，那就意味着他又再次卷入了那些纷扰。他相信自己肯定能找到威廉•史崔克，或许可以杀了他，但之后呢？斯科特也会被卷入这场战斗中，最终他们还是会输的那一方。  
“我不能什么都不做！”  
“那你就愿意让斯科特死吗？”凯拉知道，只有这斯科特才能让他放弃报仇的想法，她知道罗根根本赢不过史崔克，只有通过斯科特来说服罗根，才能让他放弃。  
“或许你可以为了那夫妇俩拼命，但你希望拉上斯科特吗？还是你认为你能让斯科特全身而退？”  
莫纳汉夫妇和斯科特，他必须得做出选择，凯拉说得对，他不能两个都想要。他想起了当初自己让凯拉做选择，一股深深的无奈涌上心头。现在轮到他了，平静的生活或是复仇，当初凯拉是否也像他一样纠结。他抬起头看着凯拉，两人对视了很久，罗根把弹簧刀收进口袋，最终他深吸一口气，径直地走了出去。他擦过凯拉的肩膀，希望从此与那些人再无任何瓜葛。  
凯拉突然叫住了他：“罗根，你不是个懦夫。”  
罗根停下脚步转过头去。凯拉的眼睛有些湿润，她知道也许从此之后，罗根再也不会与她有任何联系了。  
“你不用为此自责，因为你做了正确的选泽。罗根，如果你执意要报仇，那只会让更多人因此而死。”凯拉向罗根走了两步，她想最后再好好地看看罗根：“你选择了保护你最爱的人。”  
罗根看着凯拉好一会儿：“我曾经最爱的是你。”  
凯拉笑了。曾经？有些事终究会过去的，不，或许有些事从未发生过，而一切只是他俩自以为的真相而已，是她的一厢情愿罢了。  
你永远叫不醒一个装睡的人，除非你被狠狠地打醒了。  
“不，你最爱的从来就不是我。”凯拉看着罗根，带着一种深情的绝望，那些不属于她的，即使再想要，她都拿不走。她边说边往后退，直到一扇窗边，“或许你很快就会知道了，再见罗根。”  
说完，凯拉向窗外一跃，离开了这里。  
罗根叹了口气，他抬头看着月亮，夜是这么静谧，他想起了凯拉曾说过的一个故事。  
月亮为什么这么孤独？  
因为她曾经有一个男朋友。


	15. Chapter 15

“不——不！”  
斯科特被突如其来的嘶吼声惊醒，他转了转眼睛，罗根！肯定是罗根又做噩梦了！斯科特猛地推开被子，酿跄地向罗根房里跑去。  
罗根眉头深锁，不停地挥动着双手，身体正疯狂地翻腾。  
“嘭！”桌上的台灯被罗根推倒在地。斯科特见罗根没有停下来的意思，他赶紧上前去试图唤醒罗根。  
斯科特的声音传到了罗根的梦中，罗根缓缓睁开了双眼。  
是梦……罗根擦擦额头上的汗珠，原来一切都是假的，但莫纳汉夫妇的声音在梦里是这么真实，他们质问罗根，为什么不救他们，为什么不帮他们报仇，可罗根回答不出来。  
他看着斯科特好一会儿，像是突然回过神一般，罗根双手捧住了斯科特脸颊。斯科特的脸有点泛红，因为刚才的一阵慌乱。而现在，那一抹红逐渐变成蔷薇般羞涩的红晕，罗根的眼神太过纯粹，他不好意思了，只好低下眼盯着自己的鼻尖儿。  
随着风声，罗根的声音轻不可闻，他说：“我们去加拿大吧。”  
斯科特抬头看着罗根，然后鉴定地点了点头：“好。”  
一周后，莫纳汉夫妇墓前，他们在跟夫妇俩做最后的告别。  
罗根叼着根雪茄，斯科特则静默地站着，罗根突然问：“我有跟你说过我是加拿大人吗？”  
“没有。”斯科特想了想，才发现，自己甚至不知道他姓什么。  
罗根挠了挠头：“詹姆斯•罗根•豪利特。这是我的本名。”  
“詹姆斯……”斯科特默默念着，“可为什么你用中间名自称？”  
“这些事，说来就长了，走吧，路上跟你说，作为着漫漫长路上的消遣吧。”  
罗根熄掉雪茄，走回了车上，斯科特跟在他后面，他回头看了莫纳汉夫妇两最后一眼。  
路上，罗根向斯科特娓娓道出了自己的故事。  
罗根从小成长在一个富裕的地主家庭，那时罗根还很小，他不叫罗根，而是叫做詹姆斯。  
他、父母和同父异母的哥哥，一家四口生活十分幸福。  
直到某个晚上，父亲在家中被枪杀，站在一旁的母亲被一个男人搂在怀里，詹姆斯呆愣的站在二楼的楼梯上，慌乱，不知所措。从此，叫托马斯•罗根的男人介入了他们的生活中。  
他妈妈对他爸爸的死闭口不谈，维克多则说是那个男人杀了父亲，而妈妈纵容了这一切。詹姆斯越来越愤怒，他与维克多开始反叛起来。  
就在此时，托马斯的身体情况每况愈下，他妈妈为了照顾托马斯而心力憔悴，无暇顾及詹姆斯和维克多。在托马斯弥留之际，他妈妈把詹姆斯叫到托马斯床前，说这个人才是他亲生父亲。詹姆斯。以置信地夺门而出。  
之后他与他妈妈的关系决裂了。  
詹姆斯的妈妈从此郁郁寡欢，不久后也离开了人世。年幼的詹姆斯只能跟着哥哥过上了到处流浪的日子。再之后，他就成为了雇佣兵，为了掩盖身份，由詹姆斯改名为罗根。  
斯科特听完这些，心情有些沉重，或许这些对斯科特来说就是一个故事，但这些事却像一个缺口，生长在罗根心上，难以愈合。  
这些往事如久积的灰尘，终于被罗根扫出了心房，他感到无比的轻松与愉悦。斯科特还想问些什么，但又停住了，罗根见他欲言又止的样子，说：“想问什么就问吧。”  
斯科特摇摇头，他知道罗根已不再留恋过往，那么这些旧事就让它随风去吧。  
天已经黑了，斯科特轻轻地打了个哈欠，汽车在州际公路上缓缓行驶着。  
“困了就睡吧，你要坐到后面去吗？”罗根温柔地问着。  
斯科特摇摇头，他已经困得不想动弹了。罗根打开音乐电台，调低音量。轻柔的歌声萦绕在车间，斯科特沉入了梦乡。  
罗根看着斯科特的睡颜，这无际的长路上，似乎不这么迷茫无助了，因为在他的前方，斯科特会等着他。


	16. Chapter 16

斯科特这一觉睡得也太过踏实了，以至于他发出些温暖的气息时，自己都没能发现。是的，斯科特在这密闭的车上，毫无征兆的，发情了。  
罗根很快就发现了异常，他闻到了那股味道，斯科特的味道，他永远不会忘记，那芸香科的清爽夹杂着湿润的青草气息。  
斯科特毫不知情，他在车坐上扭动着身体，在梦中渴求着被插入，从口中泄露出些许甜腻的呻吟。罗根有些心猿意马，他并没有马上叫醒斯科特，而是贪婪地深嗅了几口这个年轻欧米伽的信息素，这让罗根立刻勃起了。罗根咽了口口水，事情开始失控，而他开始有些慌张了。  
“斯科特！斯科特！快醒醒！”  
“嗯？”斯科特迷迷糊糊的睁开眼，他燥热极了，这次发情并什么预兆，而是直接进入了最猛烈，最汹涌的热潮期，他已陷在情欲中不能自拔。  
罗根的信息素早已弥漫在空气中，两人的信息素在这个封闭的空间内纠缠在一起，成为了最好的催情剂。  
斯科特止不住地摩擦着双腿，他定定看着罗根，一切的束缚伦理在这时都被抛到了脑后，他只知道眼前的是罗根，是他肖想了许久的人，他想要眼前这个阿尔法，想让他在自己体内成结。  
斯科特开始分泌出大量的液体，淫水滴湿了座位，弄得他整个屁股跟腿都黏糊糊的。  
“罗根……”斯科特的声音像小猫一样，他撒娇地对罗根乞求道。黏答答的裤子弄得他难受极了，他扯着自己的裤子，嘴里还喃喃的念着罗根的名字。  
罗根努力控制住自己的欲望：“抑制剂呢？你的抑制剂放哪儿了？”  
斯科特没有回应，依旧在与自己的裤子作斗争。  
罗根骂了声娘，把车子停在一旁，然后推开门逃了出去，几乎是落荒而逃。罗根翻着后备箱，但东西太多，他根本不知道抑制剂放在哪儿了。  
该死的！为什么会突然就发情了！罗根咒骂着，这里前不着村后不着店，他上哪儿找抑制剂去？  
斯科特突然看不见罗根，紧张地四处寻找着，然后开始难过地哼唧起来。罗根听到了斯科特的哭声，决定放弃寻找那根本找不找的抑制剂。  
“斯科特！你能听见我说话吗？”  
罗根走上前去，搭着神志不清的斯科特的肩膀。  
他几乎是闭着气跟斯科特说活的，没有抑制剂，他只能把斯科特隔绝在车里，等斯科特第一波发情完了再走了。  
斯科特看见罗根又出现了，他扑上去想吻罗根的唇。而罗根推开了他，这让斯科特很不开心，他挣扎着，想要再次贴上去。  
罗根拦住斯科特，用他那仅剩的最后一点儿意志说：“斯科特，你先在车里待着，等你好点儿我们再去找抑制剂好吗？”  
这回，他没等斯科特回答，就快速地锁上了车门。  
罗根靠着车门渐渐滑落到地上，斯科特在车里看见罗根又再次消失了，他着急地拍打着车门，不停的呼喊着罗根。  
门外，信息素的气味慢慢被风带走了，可罗根脑海中却在一遍遍回放着斯科特扭动的身躯与渴求的语气，还有那色情的，迷离的，湿润的双眼。  
他觉得自己的裆部快要胀死了，他忍不住隔着裤子按揉着自己，没有了信息素当借口，罗根的欲望无处可藏。  
斯科特，斯科特！罗根一遍遍念着斯科特的名字，他解开了自己的裤子，欲望立马冲撞了出来，他一遍又一遍地快速的撸动着自己。  
凯拉的那些话悄然浮现在罗根眼前‘不，你最爱的从来就不是我。’‘别骗你自己了，你只是不想承认罢了。’  
“不！”罗根想赶走那些不停在脑海中打转的声音，他停下抚慰自己的手，把东西又塞回去，无奈地看着前方。  
斯科特在车里眼泪婆娑，罗根不见了，他难过死了，他扭动着想打开车门，但是车从外面锁了起来。罗根肯定是嫌弃自己，他肯定是知道了自己那一直以来龌龊的念头，被恶心到了然后走了。他要怎么办？他永远的被锁在车里面了。斯科特猛力的拍打着车窗，想寻求帮助，他害怕被丢在这里，他害怕再次变回独自一人。  
罗根听到了头上的拍打声，急促且害怕。最终，他任命的闭上了双眼，不忍地打开了门，与他的欲望一起。  
“罗根……”几乎是就在开门的一瞬间，斯科特拉住罗根的衣角，向他扑了过去。罗根睁开眼，看见斯科特此时双眼泛着泪光，他的裤子褪到了膝盖，正因为束缚而艰难的蠕动着想要靠近罗根。  
罗根心疼的把他抱回座位上，他真不该把斯科特锁在车里。  
因为位置的狭小，斯科特弓着腰，紧紧地跨坐在罗根的大腿上，他的臀瓣用力挤压着罗根的坚硬，他前后磨蹭着罗根的巨物，然后低着头色情地舔着罗根的脖子。  
“斯科特，我们不能这样……你才十六岁。”多么无力的说词，罗根的阴茎是那么的炙热、坚硬，他都快要把它操进斯科特的屁股里了，但却还冠冕堂皇地说着这样的话。斯科特使劲甩开碍事的裤子，终于，他身下不着一物。没有了裤子的桎梏，他大开着双腿夹蹭罗根壮实的腰，哀求道：“求求你了，罗根，我需要你填满我，我想要你的精液，我想要你的结。”  
多么让人怜惜的语调，如同孩童渴望糖果般天真，是那么的纯洁又色情，罗根被这耳边的低语撩拨得心里一荡，身下又硬了几分，他的裤头早已打开，从那马眼中渗出的大量前液透过内裤，留下一大滩沾湿的水渍。  
“你，不应该，这样。”罗根吞咽着口水。  
“来嘛，求求你……”斯科特舔过罗根的耳廓，前后摇晃着自己早已湿漉漉的屁股，穴口里滴落的淫液沾湿了罗根的内裤，那个巨物蛰伏在一层薄薄的布料下，蠢蠢欲动。  
“你，如此年轻，而我，我比你大这么多……”罗根再次耸动着喉结，他拒绝道，可眼光却直勾勾的盯着斯科特，双手霸道地搂着斯科特柔软的腰。  
“我爱你，罗根，我爱你。”  
斯科特停止了动作，坚定地看着罗根，然后附上唇去。  
先是斯科特的轻啄和舔舐，再到罗根的追逐，最后他们愈演愈烈，纠缠着，撕咬着，想把对方吞入腹中一样。斯科特把罗根的裤子蹭了下来，他的穴口流出了更多的汁水，罗根那硬挺硕大的阴茎在他穴口旁摩擦着打着圈儿。他可以就着那些淫水的润滑很容易就插进去，可他偏不，他只是偶尔把马眼稍稍挺进斯科特那不断收缩的软穴，可就是不操进去。斯科特是这么美好，罗根不想轻易的破坏了他。  
就好比一颗刚成熟的果子，还带这点儿青涩，但已饱满多汁，静静的呆在树上，待人采摘。  
罗根还不操进来，斯科特不想等了，他渴求的抬起了腰，抵在罗根的龟头上不断地收缩着穴口，引诱着罗根的插入：“操我，插进来，求你了，快……”  
斯科特热乎乎的黏在罗根身上，身体不断起伏着，这时罗根才真正明白，原来他早就被诱惑了。早到什么时候？或许是一开始他把斯科特抱回家的那个夜晚。罗根亲吻着斯科特，他放纵地闭上了眼睛，把腰用力往上一挺，狠狠地操了进去。  
“嗯啊……”斯科特发出一声呻吟，然后快速地摆动着腰肢，“啊……好大，嗯哈……操我，我爱你……”  
“你爱我吗？我是谁？”罗根看着眼前被操得神志不清的斯科特，心里突然有些不爽，说不定他现在发情得根本不知道操他的人是谁了。说不定任何一个阿尔法都可以来操他！罗根愤怒的地用力往上挺了挺，然后又把阴茎整个抽出来，再重重的地整根没入，那淫靡的水声让斯科特为之脸红，罗根咬着斯科特的唇，摆出一个占有者的姿态问到：“说！我是谁？你现在给谁操？”  
斯科特舒服极了，他迷离地看着罗根的双眼不回话，只露出细碎的呻吟声作为回应，他盼望这天太久了，只想专心被操，可罗根不让。  
罗根把阴茎抽出来，斯科特体内一空，空虚感一下子蹿遍全身，他用屁股追逐着罗根的阴茎，试图再插回去，可罗根偏偏坏心的把阴茎抵在他的大腿上不插进去。  
“认不出是谁在操你了吗？为什么不说话？”  
“罗根！是罗根！”斯科特揽着罗根的脖子，“进来，把它放进来……”  
“把什么放进来？”罗根把两根手指插进那个一开一合的嫩穴中，“是这个？我的手指？”斯科特摇摇头：“不是……”  
“那是什么？”  
“……是，阴茎，求你了，把你的老二放进来，操我……”  
罗根早就憋不住了，他刚离开那个湿润紧致的肉壁时就想再狠狠地插进去了，终于，他再次插了进去，他快速又大力地抽插着，像要把斯科特操穿一样。  
“你知道我现在在干嘛吗？回答我。”  
斯科特被罗根的动作颠得一颤一颤的，他带着哭腔：“知道，你在，在操我……罗根正在操我……嗯啊……”  
罗根轻轻咬住了斯科特胸前的两点，那小巧的两点因为发情热潮而涨得挺立又通红，像是两颗茱萸，让人忍不住狠狠地咬上去。  
“啊……”被咬住的瞬间，斯科特敏感的颤抖着身体，那肥嫩的肉壁不断挤压着罗根，诱惑这罗根射出他的种子，让他在斯科特体内成结。  
车内太窄了，罗根把斯科特从前座抱到后座上，至少这里的位置足够让他们躺下来。交合的气味散漫在着无边际的原野中，由风带往远方，如果这时有别的车经过，他们只需稍稍一瞥就能看到这场香艳且露骨的性事。  
罗根的阴茎在斯科特体内探索着，他想找到那个地方，那个紧闭着的，未经人事的地方，像是花的最深处，那是孕育着生命的地方。罗根用力的碰撞着，终于，他触到了那片软肉，找到了那个尚未打开的宫口，他上下轻轻摩擦着，想要突破进去。  
斯科特被这奇异的感觉惹得一串惊颤，他已经射过一次了，而这次因为罗根的触碰他又颤抖起来。  
“罗根……”他轻轻呼唤着罗根的名字。  
“我碰到你的子宫了。”  
斯科特揽着罗根的肩膀点点头，双腿夹紧了他的腰。  
“你想要我的结吗？我会操进你的子宫，然后把所有都给你，你想要吗？”  
斯科特点点头，他想极了，欧米伽的本能让他愿意为阿尔法打开自己，但他更愿意为罗根打开自己，彻底的，从心里到身体，斯科特的手脚都攀在罗根的身上，他迷乱的回应，但又因为怕痛而哼哼唧唧的。  
罗根安慰道：“没事，不痛的，一会儿就好，好吗？”  
罗根慢慢的探去，最终，他打开了那个口，缓缓的突破了进去。  
“嗯……”斯科特因为第一次的拉扯而难受得皱住了眉头。  
“斯科特，看着我，一下就好了，我轻轻地动，好吗？看看我。”罗根引导着他。  
斯科特慢慢睁开了眼睛，天太黑，他只能微微的看到罗根那不太清晰的五官，但斯科特安下了心，那个人是罗根，他不会伤害自己的。  
“跟着我，我们慢慢来，”说着，罗根温柔地动了起来，每一次触碰，都像对待珍宝一样谨慎、爱惜。  
那种整个人都要被拉扯开的感觉消失了，斯科特开始在那细慢的抽插中感受到了愉悦，罗根的每次轻柔地碰撞就像雨滴打入湖水，蜂鸟啄食花芯，似乎事情本就该那样发生般自然。快感从神经末梢‘噌’地传入斯科特脑袋中，让他不停抽搐起来，细腻的呻吟再次流露出来。罗根像受到了召唤般加快了动作，很快，他成结了，在斯科特温暖的子宫内不断射精着。  
“哈啊……”斯科特舒服得一声长唤。射精要持续大约半个钟，他们两被结死死地扣住不能分开，斯科特累极了，他揽着罗根的手都快要滑落下来。罗根换了个姿势，他把斯科特抱坐在他的腿上，一遍遍地安抚着他的背，轻声说：“睡吧，累了就睡吧，还要好久呢……”斯科特还没听完，就摊在罗根身上昏睡了过去。而罗根亲吻着他的耳朵和发际，他看着远处那片笼罩在夜色下的原野，心想，夜还有好久好久。


	17. Chapter 17

那是一片沙漠，炙热且干燥，斯科特在其中奔跑着，寻着一片绿洲。烈日照耀得他几近脱水，疲累快要击倒他。在快要倒下时，他终于找到了一片绿荫。但走不过去了，他劳累的闭上双眼，无力地向前倒去。一双手捞住了他，让他得以挂在空中，他睁开了眼。啊！那片绿洲，他终于到达了。  
斯科特被热醒了，原来他不在沙漠里。看样子他正睡在一间旅馆里，天还灰蒙蒙。他整个人缩在罗根怀中，又被厚厚的被子压着，怪不得他现在浑身都是汗。斯科特把被子蹬了下去，露出赤裸的上身，还是热，于是又挣扎着从罗根怀里钻出来。  
罗根被弄醒了，惺忪地问：“怎么了？”  
“我要去喝水。”斯科特声音有些哑。  
罗根顺了顺斯科特的头发，说：“等着。”  
说完，他揉了两把睡眼，起身给斯科特倒水。罗根什么都没穿，那修长有力的双腿和健壮的倒三角背影出现在斯科特眼前，斯科特痴痴地看着，然后把被子拉到了脸上，只露出两只眼睛定定地盯着那诱人的裸体。  
罗根拿水过来，看着斯科特的蠢样，笑了：“怎么？害羞？”  
“没有。”斯科特坐了起来，夺过水杯把它挡到脸前。  
罗根噗嗤笑了两声，靠到床头去：“还睡吗？天还没亮呢。”  
“我们快到了吗？”斯科特喝完水，把杯子放在床边，然后扯着被子蹭到了罗根身边。  
“快了。”罗根搂着斯科特的肩膀，“我想去落基山，然后住在山上，只有我们两个人，出门就是山，抬头就看见云。”  
“那我们要打猎砍柴自己缝皮裙吗？”山上可没有超市，那该多不方便啊！斯科特向罗根调侃。  
“哈哈，你想也可以。”罗根翻身把斯科特压住，然后把碍事的被子扯掉。  
“嗯……”斯科特哼哼着，脸颊的两片红晕蔓延到了身上，昨晚的回忆如洪水般袭来。那时的自己也是够放荡得可以了！斯科特腹诽道。罗根的吻开始落下来，落到斯科特脖子上，脸上，然后又向嘴巴摸去，斯科特扭着头想躲开罗根。罗根顺势就啃上了他的脸蛋，然后又顺着耳朵舔了过去，惹得斯科特好一阵激灵。  
“再睡一会儿吧，我们天亮了再走。”  
罗根从斯科特身上下来，从他背后环抱着他，带着斯科特一起卷到了被子里，然后收紧了手臂，他在斯科特颈窝处蹭了蹭，找好了位置，他再次闭上了眼睛。  
可是一会儿后，传来了稀稀疏疏的吸鼻子声。罗根微微睁开眼睛，难道斯科特正背对着他在哭？  
莫非是斯科特对昨晚的事后悔了？罗根这么一想，难过得要死，他就不该这么没自制力，斯科特是欧米伽，而且还没成年……罗根真想给自己一拳。  
罗根僵住了，他不知道自己还该不该抱着斯科特，他很想凑过去安慰斯科特，但他又怕斯科特不愿意，于是只好干巴巴又小心翼翼地问：“怎么了？”  
“我不想……”斯科特闷声说着。  
罗根的心瞬间凉了，他有些不可置信地眨了眨眼，然后结巴地说：“你，你不想？如果你不想，那……就当什么都没发生吧，或者你想离开？还是……”  
“什么？”斯科特转过身，一脸惊讶地看着罗根。  
“如果，你不想被我标记，或者你想离开我……”  
“不是！”斯科特着急地看着罗根，“不，我不是这个意思。”  
“那你不想什么？”  
“我是说，我不想……怀孕……”  
罗根愣住了，他倒是还没想过这个问题，无可置疑，发情期的欧米伽，怀孕几率约等于百分百，而昨晚又没做措施。罗根松了一口气，以为斯科特要反悔，他揽着斯科特，细嗅着刚结合的欧米伽，还带着些许阿尔法的气味。  
“是我疏忽了，我早该该想到这个问题。”  
“谁知道会这样……”斯科特脸有些红。他确实想被罗根标记，但这只是个荒唐愿望而已。没曾想突然实现了，斯科特手忙脚乱地应对，还有些惊慌。而且他不想生小孩，他才十六岁，自己都还是小孩。  
在面对欧米伽时，阿尔法总会失控，他们对欧米伽占有欲很强，有些甚至会囚禁欧米伽。但罗根不会这么做，他爱的是自由快乐的斯科特，而不是一个没有灵魂的玩偶，他亲了亲斯科特的头发，说：“我尊重你的意见。”  
斯科特终于放了心，他蹭到罗根身上，迷糊地又睡了过去。  
再次醒来已经快正午了，罗根买了三明治和药，一瓶是抑制剂，一瓶是避孕药。罗根颠着手里的药，当斯科特吃完早餐后，罗根去装了杯水，然后把药递给了斯科特，。  
斯科特又脸红了，他飞快地把药吃了，头也不回地出了门，见罗根没跟上，吼道：“快跟上！你还要不要走啦？”  
罗根这才提着行李，满脸笑意地跟上了车。  
“所以，你们搬到了加拿大，在那定居了下来。”查尔斯递了杯水给斯科特。  
这时，放学的铃声传遍校园，斯科特讲得够久了，查尔斯打开了抽屉，拿出了一副墨镜：“我这有副墨镜，你先暂时带着吧。”  
斯科特点头，于是鼻梁上轻轻落下了一副眼镜，随后斯科特睁开眼，看见了眼前的人。这个叫做查尔斯的人，看起来二十七八，但言谈中的沉稳让斯科特认为他至少四十岁了。斯科特有些惊奇：“我以为你至少有四十了呢。”这话引得查尔斯哈哈笑了起来，他揉了揉鼻子，问：“你觉得我多少岁？”  
“三十？”斯科特把他说老了点，毕竟他可是教授。  
“事实上，我已经三十七了。”查尔斯摊摊手，站了起来，“你睡了两天什么都没吃，现在中午了，我们先去吃点东西吧。”  
泽维尔学院的布局很特别，不同大多学校，这所学院是由泽维尔家族的城堡改造成的，它没有统一的餐厅，只有由房间组成许多间家庭式餐厅。  
斯科特跟查尔斯走进其中一间，饭菜的香味扑鼻而来。灶台上的玉米粥正在翻滚，发出好听的咕噜声，中间摆着两张长桌，有六个人围着桌子正在嬉闹。有些人和斯科特同岁，有些人看上去比他大点，应该不是老师，可能是学长学姐们。查尔斯带他走过去，那一桌人很亲切的向查尔斯问好。  
“教授，后面那人是谁？”一个留着一头靓丽黑色长卷发，小麦肤色的女孩问。一桌子人向斯科特看去。  
“他叫斯科特•萨默斯，这两天他会先住在这里。”  
“你们好。”斯科特向他们打招呼。  
那个黑发女生拍了拍旁边的座位：“嘿，来我这边坐吧！”  
斯科特走过去，立马被很她热情地搂住了肩膀：“我叫安琪儿，小学弟你是新转来的？之前好像没见过你。”  
“安琪儿，你轻点，他现在身体才刚恢复。”  
“哦……”安琪儿不好意思地松开了手。  
“这有比较清淡的食物吗？”查尔斯问。  
“我们做了玉米粥。”一个红发女孩轻柔地说，她有些青涩地看向斯科特：“我叫琴。”  
“你好。”  
大家都在互相问候着，斯科特没注意到，一个男生的目光一直对斯科特紧随不舍。  
查尔斯看向那个男生，一切了然于胸，他说：“斯科特，你先吃东西，之后再继续刚才的谈话。嗯，亚历克斯你跟我来一下。”  
“可我……”亚历克斯并不想走。  
“你先出来。”查尔斯有些严肃地对他说到。  
亚历克斯看了斯科特几眼，最终还是出去了。  
“我帮你盛点粥”琴说。  
“谢谢。”  
“你是病号嘛。”琴调皮地回应着。  
“教授……”  
“亚历克斯，我知道你想问什么。”  
“我，你怎么知道？”  
“我还没介绍他时，你就一直盯着他看，而且他也叫斯科特•萨默斯，这不是很明显吗？”  
“那他，到底是不是？”  
“不出意料的话就是他了。”  
亚历克斯又激动起来，想马上去跟斯科特相认，可查尔斯拦住了他：“等等，现在还有许多事没弄清楚，到时把事情理顺了再相认也不迟。”  
“到底有什么事？他肯定是斯科特，但他为什么会在这儿？还有你说他身体在恢复中是什么意思？”亚历克斯丢出一连串问题炮轰查尔斯。  
查尔斯只好一一解释。这次的欧米伽贩卖案本来是联邦调查局管的，但被绑人数太多，他们需要一个足够大的地方来安顿欧米伽。于是联邦调查局工作的技术人员汉克，既是查尔斯的妹夫，他向联邦调查局提供了泽维尔学院这个地址。  
之后，查尔斯简短地讲述了斯科特这几年的遭遇。亚历克斯听得眼都红了，他回想这几年的自己，是又恨又悔。大约三年前，亚历克斯生活经济能独立时，他有回过孤儿院寻找斯科特，但那时斯科特已经被罗根带走了，但罗根并没有办手续正式收养斯科特，加上院方的漠不关心，事情只能不了了之。亚历克斯想继续寻找，但他那时刚上大学，很多事都是心有余而力不足，于是这件事就这么缓下来了。幸好，上天眷顾，疼爱的弟弟终于再次出现在亚历克斯面前，他说什么也不会再次弄丢弟弟了。  
一番思考后，亚历克斯决定暂时不相认。但他相信，就算不说，斯科特也很快会发现的。  
餐厅里，安琪儿依次介绍着其他人，几个较大的男生和安琪儿是同级，都是大三的学生，这个学期结束后他们就要去实习了。而那两个女生则和斯科特一样，是即将的大学新生。  
“刚刚和教授出去的亚历克斯，也是和我同一级的学生。”  
斯科特已经忘记了哥哥的名字，当他能记事时，他哥哥已经离开了，所以关于他哥哥的印象并不多。但想到刚才那个人，斯科特觉得有些熟悉，可他们又没见过……琴向斯科特递去玉米粥，打断了斯科特的思考。  
安琪儿探头到斯科特面前，问：“你也是那一批人里面的？”  
‘那一批’？斯科特想了想，她说的应该是和他一起被解救的人们，于是点了点头。  
“前两天你们怎么来这么多人？”安琪儿八卦心起，追问到。两天前正是那群欧米伽被转移到泽维尔学院的时候，许多人看见了他们，但老师们并不谈论此事，所以同学们都很好奇。  
斯科特说：“我们被绑架了，然后联邦调查局找到我们，之后就到了这里。”  
“绑架？”安琪儿惊讶的问，“绑架一百多人？”  
“那是个欧米伽贩卖集团。”斯科特吹吹玉米粥，把它送到嘴里。  
“哦，原来是这样”安琪儿点点头，然后又发现了什么，“你是欧米伽？”  
“是。”斯科特淡定的回答。  
厨房外。  
“那个阿尔法，标记他了？”亚历克斯试探地问到。  
“标记了。”查尔斯忽略了斯科特跟罗根那些纠结的过往，直接跟亚历克斯说斯科特遇到了一个好心的阿尔法然后那个人带他离开了孤儿院，生活在了一起。  
“那个混蛋！他怎么能这么做？斯科特还没成年！”亚历克斯觉得自己的弟弟被骗了，愤怒地吼到，“他这是犯罪！”  
“亚历克斯，淡定点，我觉得你弟弟和那个阿尔法是真心相爱的。”  
“这个，但是，我，唉……”木已成舟的事，他在这生气也没用。  
“那现在通知那个阿尔法了吗？”   
“这事儿有点麻烦，他的阿尔法在联邦调查局搜救之前就已经去那里了，但之后联邦调查局却没看见那个阿尔法，总之事情很复杂，现在我也弄不懂。”查尔斯拍拍亚历克斯肩膀安慰道，“等我弄清这一切后肯定会一字不漏的跟你说，到时候你也可以跟斯科特相认了，好吗？”  
亚历克斯想了想，担心地点了点头。  
他们谈完进去时，斯科特正和大家聊着天，看上去挺愉快的样子。亚历克斯在斯科特对面坐下来，他看着那个嘴角挂着笑容的斯科特，心里泛起一阵酸楚，那个他从小保护着的小男孩长大了，但是他却没能陪伴在他身边，如果自己当初能一直照顾斯科特的话，他就不用受这么多罪了，可当时的他又哪来的能力，养父母又不开心他和以前的事有往来，之后更是搬到了纽约……亚历克斯看着有些消瘦的斯科特，越想越心疼，他抽了抽鼻子，强迫自己把目光看向别处。  
“你为什么带着墨镜呢？”琴谨慎地问，她不想冒犯到斯科特。  
“我眼睛有些毛病，只要在光亮的地方，最好要佩戴墨镜。”  
“能好吗？”亚历克斯紧张地问到，查尔斯刚刚说过斯科特有眼睛问题。  
“有些困难。”斯科特看向亚历克斯，他发现亚历克斯一直盯着自己，但很奇怪，斯科特并没有感到不舒服，相反，他对亚历克斯有种莫名的好感。  
“摘下来会怎样？”亚历克斯急切地追问。  
“长时间的话就会慢慢失明，但如果定期治疗就没什么问题。”  
“那……”亚历克斯还想问下去，查尔斯觉得他太操之过急了，于是警告地咳了两声，：“斯科特刚好，你们就别追问这么多了。”  
午餐后，查尔斯办公室。  
“你们定居到加拿大之后呢？你是在加拿大被他们绑到美国的吗？”  
“对，而且这不是偶然，是早有预谋的犯罪。”


	18. Chapter 18

“我们在落基山上定居了下来，罗根继续干着伐木的工作，我在山下的一所中学就读。就这样过了一年，但是那个混蛋出现了，他毁了一切！”斯科特的声音因为愤怒而颤抖着，“我万万没想到，他竟然找到了我。”  
“谁？”  
“那个孤儿院的院长。”斯科特咬着牙说。  
自他们搬到落基山上，已过了一年，两人的生活都渐渐稳定下来，可谁都没想到，突如其来的意外，让人措手不及。  
罗根坐在驾驶座上，向斯科特的额头上印下一个吻：“放学见。”  
这是每天道别必做的事，斯科特羞着脸回吻了一下罗根的嘴唇，想不到恋爱中的罗根会变得如此黏糊糊，简直是只大狗，哪还有什么凶残的金刚狼。  
罗根借着吻把舌头探进斯科特的嘴里好一番搅动，两人有越发黏糊的趋势，斯科特终于在罗根的深吻下恢复了理智，他推开罗根：“好啦，我要迟到了。”罗根看着斯科特的背影消失才离开，想着下午放学来接他，可这一别，竟是多年。  
斯科特因为开小差而被老师留下来抄书，他想着赶快抄完赶快回去，罗根该等急了。这时门砰的一声被踹开了，斯科特被吓一跳，他抬头看来人是谁，却看到了一个不速之客¬——维克多。  
“你想干嘛？”斯科特警惕地直起身板。  
维克多没有说话，整个人阴沉地逼近斯科特。斯科特见状，立马向门口冲去，但还没跑几步，他就被维克多压倒在地，他的手被反扣在背后，头也被按在地上，维克多在他背后发出桀桀的笑声，听得斯科特汗毛竖起。  
“滚开！放开我！”  
维克多抓起斯科特的头发，把他的头狠狠地砸向地面，又猛地拉起来。他嗅了嗅斯科特，下流地笑着：“你被标记了？”斯科特不回答，一个劲儿想要挣脱。  
“被谁弄的？罗根？他是不是像我这样压着你，然后把他那玩意儿放到你身体里？”维克多摸了一把斯科特的脸，阴森地笑着。  
“放开我，不然罗根不会饶了你。”  
“呵，你以为我会怕他？要不我试试，看我在这里操了你后他的反应如何？”  
斯科特一惊，怕这个不要命的疯子真的做出什么。斯科特的恐惧使得维克多更兴奋起来，他哼笑了一声，腾出一只手往斯科特裤里伸去，触到了斯科特的臀瓣，沿着缝隙伸了进去。斯科特触电般一跳：“不，求你了，放过我……”  
“维克多！”  
一个凌厉的声音制止了维克多。  
是威廉•史崔克，雇佣兵的老大，维克多的老板。维克多只能不甘地停住手。史崔克拿出电击器，把挣扎中的斯科特电倒了。  
“这是客户要的东西，不能弄坏。”  
维克多像扛麻包袋一样的把斯科特扛在肩头，他不屑地啐了口痰：“切，早就是被人标记过的二手货了。”  
罗根看着空荡荡的校门，离放学时间已经过了四十分钟，可斯科特还没出来，就在他决定下车去找的时候，他无意看到了正从学校侧门出来的威廉•史崔克。  
史崔克？他怎么会在这？罗根心里不由得打起鼓来，只见史崔克鬼鬼祟祟地环视了一周，见四下无人便朝校门里招了招手，紧跟着维克多走了出来，身上还扛着昏厥的斯科特。  
维克多？斯科特！他们绑架了斯科特！罗根来不及多想，一个箭步破门而出，向他们冲去。维克多和史崔克朝罗根看去，迅速地上了车，关上车门那刻，维克多挑衅地朝罗根一笑，车子飞快地开走了。  
罗根又焦急地返回去开车追赶，他掉了个头，把车开到最大码，追到一个路口，一辆货车横在他面前挡住了去路，那辆车走开时罗根已经找不到他们了。罗根怒吼一声，惊起了树枝上的飞鸟，他绝望地把头抵在方向盘上，突然他想到了什么，他跳下车去，跑到最近的电话亭，拨打了那个电话。  
“你好，请问找谁？”  
“约翰，是我。”  
“罗根？”  
隔天，拉斯维加斯。  
罗根推开一家拳击场的门，一个带着牛仔帽的黑人站在门口迎接他。  
“你确定是史崔克和维克多？”约翰丢给罗根一瓶啤酒。  
“确定。你们还在为史崔克做事吗？”  
“我和几个兄弟们退出了，有些人我实在下不了手。可维克多还在，他想证明自己比你强。而史崔克为了利益，做得也越来越过分，只要有足够多的钱，他什么都做。”  
“你知道他们现在做什么吗？”  
“不清楚，但弗雷德可能会知道。”  
“他在哪？”  
“我带你去。”  
约翰把罗根带到了楼下，弗雷德正在擂台里面打拳，他是罗根的战友之一。   
“弗雷德？我是罗根，你还记得我吗？”  
弗雷德回过头，显然他认出了罗根。  
“你知道维克多在哪吗？”  
弗雷德眼神迟疑了会儿，漠不关心地转过身：“我不知道。”  
“不，你肯定知道！”  
他声音有些烦躁起来：“我不想撵你滚蛋，你自己走吧！”  
罗根跃到擂台上揪着弗雷德领子：“得了吧，快告诉我维克多在干嘛？”  
两人谈不拢，最终还是打了一场，弗雷德被揍倒在地，罗根举着拳头威胁道：“他们到底在哪里？”  
弗雷德抹了抹嘴角的血：“我真的不知道！谁他妈知道他们把那些人抓去哪？”  
“抓谁？”  
弗雷德发现自己说得太多，但已经来不及了，罗根正凶狠地瞪着他。  
“抓，抓那些欧米伽们。他们，他们最近在帮一群欧米伽贩卖集团在做事。”  
罗根的拳头跌落了下来，他失神地看着地板，心里悔恨不已，要是自己再快一点，斯科特就不会被抓走了。  
甜美、漂亮、会发情的尤物，稀少又珍贵，想想就知道这些被抓欧米伽的下场。他们多数会被有钱的富豪买去，落在他们手上的欧米伽通常都是被当做性奴，当买主玩腻后，他们则把欧米伽丢给自己的手下们轮奸，再之后则卖给妓院。对于一些人来说，欧米伽只是个玩物，脏了旧了就再买一个。  
罗根恨不得杀了史崔克，他愤怒地对着弗雷德大吼起来：“他们到底在哪！”  
“史崔克不可能告诉我的，但或许有人知道。”  
“谁？”  
“雷米•利比奥”  
罗根和约翰立马按弗雷德给的地址去找雷米，找到雷米后，两人得知他原本是那个贩卖集团中的一个打手，后来因为良心发现金盆洗手不干了。本来雷米是不想蹚这趟浑水的，可罗根一再恳求，最终雷米表示他可以送罗根去那里，但他绝不参与救人。


	19. Chapter 19

斯科特醒来时夜已经深了，他全身像被拆开又重组般酸痛，周围还伴着阵阵恶臭。他被关在一个屋内的笼子里，屋内没有灯，但凭借着月光，他看到这里关着一群人，全都被装在笼子里，已经了无生气了，偶尔传来点窸窣的声音。  
“你们都是被抓来的吗？”他问旁边的一个女孩。  
“已经五天了。”一个女孩虚弱地回答，她望着这间房子里唯一一扇小窗说，“再过一天我们就要被送走了。”  
“送去哪儿？”斯科特受不了那刺鼻的污臭味，他捂住了鼻子。  
“嫌臭？”那个女孩突然笑了出来，声音里带着满满的绝望，“等我们被卖出去了你就闻不到了，不过会有更让你痛苦的事等着你。”  
“卖？”斯科特心里咯噔一下，他放眼看去，笼子里的都是欧米伽，“贩卖欧米伽？”  
“呵，恭喜你答对了。”女孩无力地说，“他们就像去市场挑块猪肉似的，随随便便就买了我们。”  
斯科特走起来看着笼子的锁头，被锁死了，笼子被做得很牢固，根本无处可逃。  
“别费力气了。”那女孩见斯科特不死心，说，“他们连我们上厕所都不管，拉屎拉尿都在这个笼子里，我们是没机会逃出去的。”  
“该死的！”斯科特猛力摇晃着铁笼，大叫着，“快来人！你们这群婊子养的！做这种勾当，你们简直不是人！”  
伴随着斯科特奋力地嘶吼，摇晃的笼子也发出哐当哐当的响声。这些动静把两个守卫引了进来，其中一个用力踹了两脚笼子，大喝：“别他妈吵！”  
另一个守卫一脸淫荡地笑了笑，想伸手捏斯科特的下巴。斯科特用力啐了一口口水到守卫脸上：“滚你妈的蛋！你们这群走狗！”  
“哟！这个欧米伽还挺凶？”两人还想调戏一番斯科特，但维克多走了进来。  
维克多给了两人一个眼色，然后他们打开了斯科特的笼子。  
看清来人后，斯科特瑟缩了一下：“你想干嘛？别过来！”  
维克多一只手捞起斯科特，把他的手反绑在背上：“怕我上了你？别想这么多，带你去见我老板而已。”  
最终斯科特被押到一间房子里，维克多把他扔进去后就退出了房间。里面站着一个人，背对着他。那人慢慢转过身来，缓缓问：“你还记得我吗？”  
斯科特在昏暗的灯光下看清了那人的脸。  
“院长？”  
“没错，就是我。”  
“你到底是谁？”  
“我是谁？呵呵，院长只是个名头，那能捞什么钱？但有了这个名头，做起事来却方便多了。”  
“呸！做这些下流的勾当，人渣！”  
“骂吧，我的小欧米伽，你还能怎样呢？”院长边说边走过去，他闻了闻斯科特。不对！不是那个味道了！院长虽然是贝塔，感受不到信息素，但他闻见斯科特的气味已不同于之前温润的青草味了，而是多了股浓重的麝香与和皮革的味道。  
“你被标记了？”院长看着斯科特，歇斯底里咆哮道：“被谁标记了！”  
斯科特冷眼相对，嘲讽道：“你真可悲，一直揪着我不放有意思吗？强奸不成就绑架，你还真是无所不能。”  
院长眯起眼睛，干笑了两声：“哈，哈哈！我知道了！是那个带你走的阿尔法。”院长撒开手把斯科特摔在地上：“我就知道，你这个婊子，装得倒还挺像这么回事，实际上贱到骨子里了，恶心的东西。”院长狠狠踩了斯科特几脚，然后把维克多叫了进来。  
“把他给我带下去。”  
“你不留着他了吗？”  
“我改变主意了，我要把他卖到墨西哥的红灯区去，买到那儿最大的妓院里，我要让他没日没夜的接客吗，把他变成谁都可以骑的婊子。”  
维克多把斯科特押了出去，他把斯科特丢给那两个守卫：“再把他再锁回去。”  
维克多走后，两个守卫相视一笑。  
“原来你被标记过？”  
“那正好让我们爽一爽，反正你都是要被卖到妓院的。”  
“嘿嘿嘿。”他们猥琐地笑了起来。  
斯科特挣扎着逃开了，但没跑多远，两人追了上来，他们压倒斯科特。  
“跑啊！看你怎么跑！”其中一人咆哮着，从兜里掏出个手电筒，“快掰开他眼睛，他眼睛不能见光，我们来教训教训他。”  
“不！”斯科特一脚踢翻那个拿手电的人。  
“小骚蹄子还挺倔！”那人被踢后气急败坏地吼，“看我不把你眼睛弄瞎！”  
另一人强行掰开了他的眼睛，变态地笑着：“快照！让他变成小瞎子！”  
斯科特动弹不得，眼睛被硬生生地掰开，强光瞬间照射进眼睛，斯科特发出一声惨叫，之后就没了动静。  
见斯科特不再挣扎，两人迫不及待地解开了自己的裤链……  
此时，一架直升机正在一座海上小岛的上空盘旋。  
“你确定是这里？”  
“确定！你再不下去他们就发现了！你救完人通知我，到时我再来接你们走。”  
罗根调整了降落伞，纵身跳了下去。  
“操。”罗根揉揉自己摔痛的腰，因为太久不做雇佣兵，跳伞这种事情已经生疏了，但没多余的时间让罗根缓一缓，他立马动身去寻找斯科特。  
因为这个岛不算大，罗根很快就找到了团伙的据点，那是几座仓库，其中最大的一间有几个守卫看守。他猜测斯科特就被关在里面，罗根决定从后面突破进去，于是他绕到了后方。  
“不，求你们放手……”  
罗根刚绕到仓库后头的灌木丛中，就听见了一阵推搡和轻不可闻的哀求声。罗根探头看去，竟是斯科特！只见斯科特衣衫不整地躺在地上，身旁还站着两个赤裸下身的男子。罗根疯了一般地冲过去给了两人各一个手刀。那两人还没看清来人，就倒了下去。  
“斯科特。”罗根扶起斯科特，轻声呼唤着他。斯科特没有反应，只是把头搭到罗根肩上。罗根帮他整理好衣裳，扶起了他，这才看清了斯科特的脸。  
“天啊，斯科特，你的眼睛在流血。”罗根心疼地抚摸着斯科特的脸蛋，抹去那些血污。  
“我要去杀了他们！”  
斯科特拦住了他，声音沙哑无力：“别去。”  
“可是！他们伤害了你！”  
“不，我不想让仇恨再次蒙蔽了你的双眼，而且现在更重要的离开这里。”  
罗根咬着牙，狠心点了点头。两人向仓库的另一边跑去，没跑多久，身后就传来了两声枪响。  
肯定有人发现了那两个人，罗根加快了步伐，拿出传呼机呼叫雷米。身后的脚步声越来越逼近，突然灌木丛发出了一些响声，罗根停下了脚步，警惕地观察两旁。  
有人！罗根摸向腰间的匕首，猛地一转身，刺向右边的灌木中，闪着白光的匕首凛冽地刺向那人，就在离那人脸不到五厘米时，罗根看清来人，及时停住了手！  
“是我！”一个熟悉的声音传来。  
“凯拉？”罗根收起了匕首。  
凯拉松了一口气，惊魂未定地倒吸一口气。金刚狼的大名可不是虚传，幸好罗根能及时收手，不然后果不堪设想。  
“我带你们出去。”  
罗根迟疑了会儿，决定相信凯拉，他告诉凯拉只要带他们去仓库的另一头，自会有人接应。三人正往那边赶去，半路却跳出一个人拦住了去路。  
“罗根，又见到你了。”  
“维克多。”罗根心里骂了声该死，时间不多了，追兵肯定会赶上来。  
“凯拉，你带着斯科特先走。”  
凯拉犹豫着，最终还是带着斯科特先走了。维克多想追，罗根不让，一把刀就刺了过去，维克多向后一退，只好看着凯拉他们离去。维克多啐了口痰，癫狂地笑着：“行，你想打，那就来打一架！谁输谁就死！”


	20. Chapter 20

凯拉带着斯科特到了另一头，可没有人在这里等候，他们不能傻站在空地上当靶子。凯拉环顾一圈，不远处有间无人看守的空屋子，她带着斯科特躲了进去，把斯科特藏在一张桌子后。凯拉嘱咐道：“听着，除非我们来找你，否则就待在这里，千万别出来。”  
说完，凯拉走了出去，依旧没有来接应的人，罗根那边也不知道怎样了。维克多可不是省油的灯，万一罗根有危险……不行！她不能在这里干等！  
凯拉决定回去支援罗根，就在凯拉赶去的路上，史崔克出现了！  
“老大。”凯拉停下脚步。镇定，千万不能让史崔克发现，凯拉想。  
“凯拉，你这么慌张要赶去哪儿？”史崔克似乎看出了端倪。  
没等凯拉回话，史崔克又故意试探：“有人掳走了斯科特，那可是客户指定要特别‘照顾’的人。你觉得是谁闯了进来？”  
“我……不知道。”凯拉佯装不知，警惕地观察着史崔克下一步动作，果然，他掏出了一把枪指着凯拉。  
史崔克冷笑着问：“斯科特在哪？”  
“我不知道。”  
“你别装了，难道你会不知道来救人的是罗根？”  
“是他又怎样？和我有什么关系？”  
史崔克挑眉：“你觉得我会相信？难道你不是因为喜欢罗根才来帮他？”  
“呵！如果是这样，我为什么救斯科特？谁会救自己的情敌？”凯拉瞟了史崔克一眼，“而且我不喜欢罗根。他的事与我何关？”  
史崔克迟疑了。  
凯拉见状，紧接着说：“所以，我并不知道斯科特在哪。你是我的老板，而我要做就是听从老板的话。”  
史崔克似乎有些相信，但他并没有放下枪，依旧心存疑虑：“你在这边干嘛？”  
“接收到有人闯入基地的消息，我就过来查看了，这里是守卫最薄弱的地方，他们要逃的话极有可能从这里离开。”  
“那为什么往回走？”  
“我收到维克多的传呼，他遇到了罗根，估计现在正在和罗根打，我赶过去支援。”  
“什么？他抓到了他们？”听到这，史崔克眼睛亮了起来。可不能让斯科特和罗根逃了！上次艾德曼金属的事还没有和罗根算账，正好这次一笔算清！  
斯科特迅速往回走，突然，他又回头对凯拉说：“你走前面。”  
老奸巨猾！凯拉心里骂了一句。她还想趁其不备给史崔克来一枪呢，但现在是不可能了。单凭一己之力又搞不定史崔克，只能先引他到罗根那边再见机行事。不知道罗根打赢没有，凯拉担心地想。  
此时，罗根那边。  
“呀——啊！”罗根一个猛扑，把维克多压制在地上，他把匕首抵在维克多的下颚，刀锋戳破维克多的皮肤，渗出了血珠，只要匕首再往前一点，维克多就会被穿喉而死。  
“来吧！杀了我！”维克多红着眼吼叫着，他一直与罗根争个高低，小时是为了争父亲的关注，到了军营里争谁更厉害，争了这么久，是时候做个了断了。  
罗根看着维克多，并不想下手，他不知道自己的哥哥何时变得如此疯狂，但他还记得在成为孤儿的那天，维克多安慰着他：“我们是兄弟，兄弟就要互相保护。”  
罗根收回了匕首：“我不会杀了你的。”  
“呵，你还念着旧情吗？我的弟弟？”维克多嘲讽地说。  
“不，我们不再是兄弟了。”罗根冷漠地摇摇头，然后抓起维克多的脑袋，用力地往地上砸去。维克多翻着白眼晕过去了，罗根站起来，向斯科特那儿赶去。千万不要出意外，正祈祷着，他就看见了往回走的凯拉。  
“凯拉！”罗根向她喊去，这才看到了史崔克。  
不好！史崔克肯定会开枪！不容多想，凯拉立即一个回旋踢向后踢去。果然，史崔克的枪正对着罗根，凯拉迅速地一脚踢翻了枪。  
被背叛的史崔克气急败坏地大喊：“你这个叛徒！”说完，他又从腰间摸出另一把枪来！然而他失去了先机，凯拉已经拿枪指着史崔克了，两人就这么对峙着，罗根也拿出枪来。  
“二对一？”史崔克看了看两人，自知打不过，于是把枪放下，双手举过头顶，“我认输。”  
罗根和凯拉交换了个眼神，凯拉上前反绑史崔克的手，说：“史崔克交给我，你从这往上直走，斯科特藏在一个空屋子里。”  
“好。”时间紧迫，罗根立即往那边走去。  
可想不到，史崔克竟然还藏了一片刀片在袖口上！他趁凯拉大意，抽出刀片划伤了凯拉的手，凯拉吃痛地呼叫一声，手里的枪瞬间就被史崔克夺去了。局势一下子反转起来，史崔克拿着枪抵着凯拉的头，威胁道：“看看，凯拉在我手里！你还要不顾她的死活去救斯科特吗？”  
“罗根杀了他！别管我！”  
史崔克大笑：“快做决定！我的手下快赶来了呢！你敢开枪吗？”  
“罗根快开枪！”  
不！不能开枪！要是开枪了，凯拉必死无疑，怎么办？可是投降，斯科特肯定会被找到！罗根飞快地想着应对的方法。  
“别！别开枪。”  
“哦？”史崔克饶有兴趣地看着罗根，罗根可不会这么轻易投降，他倒要看看罗根在耍什么把戏。  
其实罗根也没办法了，他在赌，赌一次转机，要是赌赢了，他们就都能逃过一劫，但如果赌输……不管如何，他不能眼睁睁看着凯拉被杀而无动于衷，他做不到。  
史崔克笑了：“把枪丢到一边，双手举头上”  
就在这时，一声枪响，史崔克腹部一痛，他呆愣地低下了头。  
“不，不可能……”  
暗红的血液从肚子涌出，史崔克在背后中了一枪，他不得不松开凯拉，缓缓地向下倒去。凯拉回头看向来人，是维克多？罗根很是意外，他警惕地注视着维克多。维克多晃悠地走过去：“别这么紧张，还有，收回刚刚的话，我们依旧是兄弟。”  
维克多并不恨罗根，他只是因为不甘心，不甘心罗根总是赢，更生气的是罗根竟敢先离开了这场比试。罗根对维克多捉摸不透，他狐疑地看着维克多。  
而当大家都没注意到时，史崔克偷摸地举起了枪，趁着自己还有一丝生气，他把瞄准罗根，一枪开了过去。  
最先反应过来的是凯拉。  
“小心！”凯拉扑倒了罗根。  
“凯拉！”罗根从地上爬起，难以置信地看着凯拉，眼里瞬间贮满了泪水，他嘴里喃喃着，“不，不……”  
凯拉抽搐着，她很害怕，地面又硬又冷，她痛苦地闭上了眼睛。罗根轻轻抱起她，柔声道：“凯拉，没事，我在这儿呢。”  
她逐渐睁开了眼。真好，罗根还会用这种眼神看我，凯拉开心地想。她抬起手，用尽力气才触碰到罗根的脸，说：“我好冷。”  
罗根把手覆在她手上，泪水不停涌出，打在了他们的手上：“这样好点了吗？”  
罗根的手温暖了凯拉，她笑了笑，又能再次看到那个柔情的罗根了，真好……  
“撑下去，我带你离开这里。”  
凯拉点点头，大喘着气，轻声说了句：“我爱你……”  
“我知道！我一直知道！”  
凯拉轻声笑了，她努力伸着脖子，想向罗根索要一个吻，因为这真的是她最后一次见到罗根了。罗根俯身亲吻着凯拉，最终，凯拉的手垂了下去，她睡着了。  
“凯拉？”罗根看着那个陷入了沉睡的人，泪水终于如泄洪般落下。  
维克多过去踢了史崔克两脚，这回是真的死透了。他拍了拍罗根肩膀：“走吧，那帮手下等会儿就过来了。”  
“凯拉……”  
“我会好好埋了她的，你再不走就走不了了。”  
罗根看了凯拉最后一眼，在她的额头上印下了一个吻，不忍地起身离去。维克多则抱着凯拉消失在了夜色中。  
罗根正在赶去时，天空中传来直升机的声音。是雷米来了，罗根加快速度，然而一小波雇佣兵追上了他，那几人对他左右包抄，进行射击。罗根不得不往另一方向逃去，寡不敌众，罗根的枪很快就打完子弹了，他只能等待雷米的救援，那群人趁着罗根弹尽粮绝，他们把他逼到了岛上的陡崖处，罗根无处可逃了。那几人的弹药充足，雷米肯定赶不及了，有个雇佣兵又向罗根开了一枪，罗根眼疾手快闪开了。没办法了！罗根看了看身后，只得纵身跳了下去！几人往崖底探了一眼，正想着要不要下去，这时，天空传来一阵机枪扫射，几人纷纷倒下。雷米拍拍额头，骂着：“操！晚来一步。”雷米觉得人手不够，于是把约翰也叫来，这才晚了一步。  
约翰问：“这里能停吗？”  
“不行，这里太窄了，位置不够。”  
约翰看了看罗根掉下去的地方，说：“下面是个沙滩，你把直升机开低，我去拉他上来。”  
“行！”雷米心里祈祷着，希望他没死。  
约翰顺着软梯爬了下去，寻找一番后，终于找到了罗根，约翰探了探罗根的脉搏，还有跳动！他打开手电筒向雷米晃了晃。收到指示后，雷米开低飞机，把两人接了上来。  
“怎样？”  
“万幸，还活着，但没救到要救的人”约翰说。  
“突突突突！”  
一阵机枪扫射扫射，直升机的玻璃碎掉了，两人迅速卧倒躲避子弹。  
“我们得走了！”雷米探头看向底下的追兵，又一阵疯狂地扫射向他袭来，雷米赶紧缩了缩脖子。  
“可是……”  
“我们必须得走，不然都得死在这儿。”  
约翰犹豫地看看罗根，那些人可不给他们这么多时间思考，又是一阵扫射，玻璃全碎了。  
看着昏迷不醒的罗根，最终约翰做了决定：“走！”  
躲在仓库里的斯科特什么都不知道，只听见接连不断的枪响，他猜测是罗根和那些雇佣兵在火拼。但是他们寡不敌众，万一……斯科特的眼泪不争气地流了出来，他恨自己，恨自己总是拖后腿。  
此时，仓库门被狠狠地踹开了。斯科特吓得一顿，一点声音也不敢出。  
“快！你们去那边找！”  
是那群人，不是罗根，难道罗根真的……斯科特抓紧了自己的裤腿，无助和绝望侵袭着他。突然天上再次传来了嘈杂的直升机声音，仓库内的几人闻声跑了出去，一会儿后，又传来一阵枪声。  
斯科特瑟缩在桌后听着所有一举一动。不久，门被打开了，有几个人寻找着什么，最终一个脚步声逼近，斯科特因为高度紧张和眼球受损带来的疼痛而昏了过去。来人推开桌子，大喊：“这里有个孩子！”  
……  
雷米和约翰迅速把罗根送进了医院，经过一晚的手术后，罗根被移到了病房里等待苏醒。  
第二天，他们在电视里听到了那群孩子获救的消息，原来联邦调查局早就在调查这起欧米伽贩卖案了。  
几天后，罗根终于醒了，他看着周围陌生的环境，感到困惑不已。我是谁？我在哪儿？罗根询问着自己，却找不到答案，他撑着脑袋坐了起来，头又晕又疼。  
旁边桌上放了一块狗牌，上面写着罗根，另一面写着金刚狼。  
“金刚狼？”这代号真逗，罗根笑了一声，他走到镜子前，看着镜子里的脸，他觉得无比的陌生。


	21. Chapter 21

斯科特把所有的事都告诉了查尔斯，最后他又问了一次罗根的下落，查尔斯依旧摇摇头。斯科特心如死灰：“罗根会不会被他们抛到海里了？”斯科特想，就算罗根遭遇不测，至少自己也要见到他最后一面。查尔斯看着眼前神色恍惚的少年，开口想安慰，却又不知从何而起，最后只得拍了拍他的肩膀。  
隔天，联邦调查局派了两个人来问话，无非就是姓名住址之类的。斯科特再次确认了他们没有找到罗根，至于罗根的生死就不可知了，联邦调查局说这不归他们管。  
“这次破获的绑架案会刊登在各个媒体一个星期，那个叫詹姆斯•罗根•豪利特的人要是看见了肯定会来这找你的。”说完两人离开了。  
斯科特独自回想着刚才的话，凯拉和维克多不在联邦调查局的名单中，他又联系不到罗根，现在只能等了。  
要是罗根再不出现，他很有可能被遣返回孤儿院，毕竟他还没有成年。斯科特不想回孤儿院，他恳求查尔斯给他一份工作让他留下。查尔斯得知斯科特的心意后，他同意斯科特在这里打工以抵消食宿费。  
斯科特不想走的原因很多，其中之一是因为泽维尔学院。斯科特对生物学颇感兴趣，他在高中老师那里粗略了解过泽维尔学院，当时他就对泽维尔学院心生向往。  
一所新建不到十年的学院，也不怎么出名。虽说历史并不悠久，但这所学院的院长——查尔斯•泽维尔却拥有基因学、生物学和心理学三方面的博士学位，不仅如此，他还在生物方面获得过国际的科研奖项。  
按理说，一位在学科研究方面发展得如火如荼的博士，应该继续走科研的道路，但查尔斯却接手了自己父亲的学校，并且成立了学院。  
其原因，大多是因为这个才华横溢，在诸多方面颇有建树的博士是个欧米伽。  
从古人们对性征的阶级观念就十分严重，阿尔法高人一等，贝塔屈居中流，欧米伽最次。即便如今已开展过多次欧米伽平权运动，但部分人眼中，欧米伽依旧没有人权，他们是附属，或是玩物。  
直到十九世纪，抑制剂的研发成功和第一次欧米伽平权运动后，欧米伽的权利才逐渐提升。尽管如此，部分国家的欧米伽人权依旧得不到保障，而一些人始终认为欧米伽是低人一等的群体。  
查尔斯出生在一九三二年，此时的欧米伽地位已经上升了一个层次，但人们的意识还停留在过去，关于欧米伽的法律也处在灰色地带。就像过去禁止欧米伽上学一样，那时几乎没有欧米伽出现在学校中。查尔斯•泽维尔在其科学家父亲布莱恩•泽维尔的耳濡目染下，从小就表现出对生物学的兴趣。  
可当查尔斯在七年级分化了第二性征后，他在学校受尽白眼，不堪骚扰的他只得告知学校，学校思考再三，竟将其劝退，学校行事之荒唐让布莱恩对当前的教育体制产生了强烈的不满和控诉。于是布莱恩为了心爱的儿子创办了一所学校，既泽维尔中学。之后，查尔斯去往哈佛进修，获得了生物学和基因学的博士学位。  
他致力于研究欧米伽的基因排列项目，虽然这项研究被上层领导轻视，但最终，因为查尔斯的重大发现，他们的研究团队申报奖项成功了。可问题也随之而来，有声音质疑欧米伽的能力，更有甚者说是因为欧米伽上位成功才把最大的成果颁给查尔斯。  
在这些流言中，研究团队获得了最高团队奖项，但查尔斯的个人奖却莫名其妙地被打压下来了。甚至在团队奖的数十页科研成果报告中，也未曾见查尔斯的名字。  
从此，查尔斯深刻意识到，想改变欧米伽艰难的现状，最根本的还是要从教育入手，于是他接手了父亲创办的学校，又进修心理学的博士，之后成立了泽维尔学院。  
这些事是斯科特在图书馆无意翻看了校史，之后又查阅了查尔斯的研究的报道后才知道的。在了解查尔斯的事迹后，斯科特就读这所学院的念头更加强烈了，他向查尔斯提交了自己学业的相关资料。查尔斯表示只要达到入学标准，泽维尔学院随时欢迎斯科特。


	22. Chapter 22

之后的几天，斯科特请求查尔斯帮忙留意罗根的消息，自己则回到了加拿大收拾行李。斯科特在他们的房子里留了张字条，说明自己在泽维尔学院，让罗根务必联系自己。随后，他去到阿马哈市的孤儿院办理相关的手续。  
处理完一切后，斯科特买了束百合，前往墓园。莫纳汉夫妇俩在照片上笑得和蔼可亲，斯科特在他们墓前坐了良久，也想了许多。  
可能罗根再也不会回来了，斯科特红了眼眶，修长的手指抚过百合的花瓣，泪水在眼里打着转儿，但斯科特没让一滴泪掉落下来。  
据自己获救已过去五天了，要是罗根没出事，他肯定早就来找自己了，可现在他一点儿消息都没有，斯科特绝望地想，要是自己从没遇到过罗根就好了，或许他会和凯拉幸福地共度一生。  
直到天色变暗，斯科特才晃过神来，跌跌撞撞地离开了墓园。自那天回去后，斯科特就病了，病倒不重，只是感冒发烧，但查尔斯不放心他，于是领他去医院做了检查，又带他去看了眼睛。  
斯科特不知如何感谢查尔斯，在他最无助的时候，是查尔斯对他伸出了手；在他最寒冷的时候，是查尔斯用怀抱温暖了他。斯科特站在查尔斯面前，这几天努力筑起坚强与忍耐的高墙瞬间崩塌，斯科特哭得比不小心做错事的孩子还要无助。查尔斯一遍遍地顺着他的背，无言地鼓励着斯科特，他知道心病才是最难治愈的，唯有时间才能抚平一切。  
医生给斯科特眼睛上了药，又缠了几层纱布，并告知几日不能拆除。斯科特看不见东西，只能休息静养。但他又不愿整日躺在床上，于是他决定下楼晒晒阳光。这天下午有些闷热，像是要下雨了。斯科特摸摸索索地下了楼，坐在附近的紫藤花回廊里，阳光透过藤蔓，斑驳地洒在斯科特身上。操场上学生们正在上体育课，嬉闹的声音不时传来，听着此起彼伏的欢闹声，斯科特忧郁的脸终于略微地舒展开来了。  
琴捧着书，站在操场的另一头，她偶然一瞥，透过重重人群，看见那盛开的紫藤下，坐着一个单薄的白衣少年，阳光如碎金般散落在他的附近。她的心跳抢了一拍，少女的心思在这个夏季如蔷薇一样展开了花苞，她的脸颊蒙上了一层蔷薇色。  
“嗨，你还记得我吗？我是琴。”琴小心翼翼地上前打着招呼。  
斯科特闻声，把脸转向来人，说：“是那个递给我玉米粥，有着一头可爱红发的女孩？”  
琴害羞地抿嘴浅笑着，问：“你的眼睛怎样了？”  
“不碍事，几天后就可以拆下来了。”  
两人沉默了会儿，琴再次开口：“听说你现在留在泽维尔学院打工？”  
“嗯，我打算报考这里。”  
“是吗？我也打算直升。”琴开心地说，“说不定以后我们会是同学呢，你想报什么专业？”  
“生物学。”  
“生物学？”  
两人异口同声地说到。  
“噗……”琴愣了一下，笑了出来，“生物学可是这里最好的学科，我也报了这个。”  
“那就祝我们是同学咯。”斯科特的嘴角弯起一个漂亮的弧度。  
话闭，一阵风过，一抹淡紫划过眼前，紫藤跌在琴的手上，而斯科特的笑，落在了她的心尖。  
“琴！你怎么在这儿！”  
琴敛了神色，慌张地看向声源，一个黑人女孩儿向她跑来，是她的好友奥洛萝。  
“等下是老妖婆的课，再不走就迟到啦！快，我可不想被她骂个狗血喷头！”奥洛萝急忙地拉起琴，边说边把她推出回廊。  
“那个……再见。”琴被奥洛萝拉着走远了，匆忙地回过头向斯科特道别。  
“再见。”斯科特向她挥了挥手。  
琴走后，斯科特依旧呆坐在回廊里。过了一会儿，天边轰然响起雷声，几滴雨打到斯科特肩头，不过瞬间，大雨侵盆而下。  
操场的人一哄而散，纷纷跑去避雨。斯科特往宿舍楼的方向跑去。一个不小心，斯科特脚下一滑踩空了阶梯，眼看就要摔倒，好在有一人及时地拉了他一把，才幸免让斯科特摔个狗吃屎。  
斯科特重心不稳，直直地向那人摔去，正好头磕在那人的肩膀上，他吃痛地吸了口气。那人略比斯科特高大，一手搂着斯科特的胳膊，一手遮在斯科特的额头上，带着他跑向了宿舍楼。  
到了楼下，那人问：“刚刚你磕痛了没？”  
“没事。”  
这人是谁？怎么这么热心？斯科特正想，一双手就摸上了他的脸，捧着他的头左右摇晃。那人端详着斯科特，嘴里念念有词：“让我看看，没撞到就好，眼睛呢？纱布湿没？也没有……”  
斯科特不自在地挣开了他的手，说：“谢谢你，但你是谁？”  
那人松开了手，语调有些紧张：“我是亚历克斯，前几天我们见过的，你不记得我了？”  
斯科特回想了下：“我们在餐厅见过。”  
“对！”  
“谢谢你送我回来。”  
“我送你上楼吧，你得快点把衣服换下来，不然你的感冒就得加重了。”  
斯科特点点头，走了两步又觉得不对劲，问：“你怎么知道我感冒了？”  
“查尔斯教授跟我说的。”  
把斯科特送回房间后，亚历克斯说：“我就住在你正上方，你眼睛不方便，饭点我给你送饭来。”  
“这太麻烦你了，我可以自己去的。”  
“不麻烦，反正我顺路。你先换身衣服吧，我走了，有事可以上来找我。”走出门后，亚历克斯又补了一句：“记得找我！”  
亚历克斯走后，斯科特躺在床上想，这个亚历克斯为什么特别关心自己？从第一次见面时亚历克斯就很关注自己，不过自己好像也不讨厌他，大概是亚历克斯看着有种亲切感，像自己的哥哥……  
想着想着，斯科特睡着了，这是他获救后第一次睡得这么好，没有失眠和惊醒，他做梦了，梦里有罗根，还有他的哥哥。  
绑架案的新闻已从报纸上撤下多时，查尔斯请汉克留意罗根的消息，又在报纸上刊登了寻人启事，依旧一无所获。  
医生说斯科特的纱布还不能拆，他眼睛愈合速度比预计的慢多了。查尔斯严肃地告诉斯科特不能再哭了。斯科特沉默地点点头。查尔斯叹了口气，人又不是能操控的木偶，哪能说不想就不想，说不哭就不哭？  
在大众面前，斯科特表现得很正常，可查尔斯知道，一切都只是伪装，他把自己封闭在一个看似坚硬却无比脆弱的壳中。当然，亚历克斯也知道。  
多亏了亚历克斯的陪伴和照料，斯科特的精神恢复不少。  
一开始，斯科特以为亚历克斯对自己有什么想法，毕竟亚历克斯是个阿尔法。但过了一段时日，斯科特发现，亚历克斯虽然对自己很爱护，但行为却没有半点逾矩。  
有次亚历克斯帮斯科特换药，斯科特发现，亚历克斯正盯着自己脖子上的疤痕出神。斯科特不自在地拉好了衣领。  
两人沉默了会儿，亚历克斯先开了口。  
“你的阿尔法对你好吗？”  
“……挺好。”斯科特尴尬地回答。  
“好什么好，反正都是混蛋。”亚历克斯翻了个白眼，边嘀咕边想，标记完我弟弟还敢闹消失？找到了非得揍他一顿！  
亚历克斯又问：“他知道你没成年吧？”  
“是我让他标记我的。”他不想让别人误会罗根什么，又补充道：“我爱他，他也爱我。”  
亚历克斯见斯科特的神色，没说什么。斯科特当然爱着那个阿尔法，他这几天都快哭瞎了！可那个人呢？那个人现在活不见人，死不见尸，说不定他是想趁着这个机会甩了斯科特呢！  
斯科特见亚历克斯一脸‘自己不听话的女儿跟来路不明的野男人跑了’的表情。  
‘护雏的老母鸡。’斯科特脑内蹦出这句话，自己都被逗笑了。  
斯科特失眠了，天亮时他才睡着，这一觉睡到了傍晚。他梦见了自己和哥哥，梦里他才三岁，连话都说不全，他哥哥抱着他亲吻着他的脸颊。可斯科特看不清哥哥的样子，他伸手想擦掉眼前的雾，但哥哥的脸越来越模糊，直至消失。  
斯科特醒了，缓了好久才清醒过来，这才注意到纱布已被眼泪浸透。他手忙脚乱地换着纱布，这时传来一阵敲门声，斯科特打开了门。  
“你在换药？”  
原来是亚历克斯，斯科特点点头。  
“你把药弄到脸上了。”  
“啊？”斯科特懵憧地擦了一下脸。  
“算了，我来帮你吧，你弄得更多了。”  
亚历克斯拿过斯科特手里的药，仔细地帮他擦拭着，他发现斯科特又哭了。  
亚历克斯的声音严厉起来：“你不能再哭了。”  
斯科特略显惊讶地问：“你怎么知道？”  
“你眼睛红成这样，谁看不出？而且查尔斯都说了叫你别哭，你还想让眼睛好吗？”  
为什么查尔斯什么都跟亚历克斯说？为什么亚历克斯这么关心自己？为什么亚历克斯这么关注自己的阿尔法？一连串的疑问向斯科特袭来。  
“你听见了吗？斯科特，斯科特？”  
斯科特抬头看着眼前的人，亚历克斯和那个稚嫩的人影重合起来，哥哥，那是他哥哥。斯科特认出来了，亚历克斯是他的哥哥。  
“你怎么了？”亚历克斯问。  
斯科特依旧不说话，他哽咽地抱住了亚历克斯。亚历克斯一怔，疑惑地安抚着他：“怎么了？斯科特？我在这儿呢。”  
“亚历克斯……”斯科些颤抖着说。  
“嗯，什么？我听着呢。”亚历克斯轻声回答。  
“亚历克斯。”斯科特放开亚历克斯，认真地盯着他，又说了一遍：“你是亚历克斯。”  
亚历克斯愣住了，难道？斯科特认出自己了？  
“斯科特，你，你认出我了？你是不是认出我了！”亚历克斯紧张地抓着斯科特的肩膀。  
“哥哥。”  
亚历克斯看着斯科特，他兴奋地说不出话，亚历克斯的嘴张张合合了几回，最终他抱紧了斯科特，他就知道，他的弟弟一定会认得自己的！  
“斯科特，你，你认出我了，我的弟弟。”


	23. 斯科特的日记

一九六九，七月十八日，晴天。  
大概一个月前，我养成了写日记的习惯，因为那几天发生的事快要让我崩溃了，我需要宣泄。不同于那件事之后寻死觅活、成日忧郁的我。在亚历克斯和查尔斯的照料下，现在的我精神状态逐渐恢复了。  
近来我发现自己的内心变得很平静，仿佛一滩死水。查尔斯为此感到担忧，他觉得我把自己封闭起来了。亚历克斯反倒很高兴，他觉得我的伤口痊愈了。我没说话，只是恍惚地朝他笑了笑。  
亚历克斯希望我忘掉过去，重新开始。但我不想忘记，即使它是我生命中最痛的事我也不愿忘记，因为这也是我迄今为止的人生中最快乐的事。  
说实话，我宁愿像是亚历克斯说的那样，是他不要我，丢下我跑了，而不是……  
写到这，我倒想起件事，是查尔斯告诉我的，有关他自己的事。  
先来个好消息，我被泽维尔学院录取了！我和琴、奥洛萝即将成为大学同学。在亚历克斯的帮助下，我也渐渐融入了新的集体。那天，哥哥和安琪儿学姐一起写的论文在科学日报上发表了。他们决定开个派对庆祝，查尔斯作为指导教授，自然也被邀请了。  
派对在学院里举办，正进行到一半时，门外走进三个人，一个男孩一个女孩和一个双手提满行李的男人。那个男孩看见查尔斯后发疯似的扑了过去，女孩对男孩翻了个白眼，慢慢走过去跟查尔斯打招呼。  
之后那个男人也走了过去，查尔斯支走两个孩子，眼波婉转地看着那人，伸出了双手。男人放下行李，也伸出手揽过查尔斯。两人拥抱着，眼中只有彼此，仿佛与世隔绝。  
那是查尔斯的阿尔法——埃里克•兰谢尔。两个孩子是皮特罗和旺达，是查尔斯的双胞胎，与我同岁，刚从吉诺莎学校放假回家。  
不久后，查尔斯跟我聊天，我得知他曾与埃里克分开长达十年之久，而且当时是埃里克亲口赶查尔斯走的。我难以置信地看着查尔斯，十年啊，真残忍！说实话，派对上的埃里克看着简直是世上最深情的男人了。我问他当时心痛吗。  
他点点头，笑着说：“而且那时我已经怀孕了。”  
我太震惊了，大张的嘴巴简直可以塞进鸡蛋！查尔斯倒是云淡风轻，他说，怎么会不痛？那种感觉像是拿刀子生生剜掉了心，片掉了肉，痛得只剩一具白骨，他宁愿自杀，他确实也这么做了，但幸而亲人及时发现并阻止了。  
他看了我好一会儿，说：“我当时和现在的你一样悲伤，但时间总会抚平一切的，我用十年治好了伤。虽然伤好了会留疤，但却不会痛了，到时你就能释然一切。即便它好不了，时间也会让你变坚强，等你能忍受这种痛苦时，你就变强了。生活还是要继续的，所以千万不要让自己沉浸在伤痛中。”  
我良久不说话，脑袋一片混乱地想着自己的事，也在想着查尔斯的。我说我不会再沉溺过去了。查尔斯没说什么，只是看着星空叹了口气，仿佛看透了我的小心思，或许因为他是过来人。  
我试着放下，但那道伤口，我想它也不会愈合了。缺了个口的心不能全都挖走，自己又不会愈合，干脆假装一切都没发生好了，我是个骗子，但我又能怎样呢？  
索性，今天我给自己来了个大扫除，先从房间开始。就在我把积攒了一个月的报纸都拿去扔时，刚从学校搬出去的安琪儿看见了，她说她为了论文这件事已经一个月都没看时报了，于是随手抽了一张，看日期是那件事发生没几天后的。  
看了几眼后，她叹了口气，说纽约还真不安稳，随手一抽都能拿到写有命案的报纸。  
我问怎么了？她说好好一人走在路上，就被抢匪抢劫捅死了。  
我接过报纸，原来是那则新闻。  
一个叫约翰•雷斯的男子，在晚上拿着刚领的钱在一个巷子里被抢劫，随后强盗杀死了他，警方隔了三天才发现尸体。据调查，他领钱是因为他的兄弟在医院做了颅骨手术。医生说本来是两个人送病人来医院的，但其中一个跟约翰打了招呼后就走了。约翰又多日未出现在医院，于是院方逼那个醒了的病人交钱，病人因为没钱逃走了。谁曾想原来约翰遇害了，而且他们登记时均用假名，根本找不到相关的人。  
报道到这儿就结束了。安琪儿放下报纸，唏嘘了句这世道真乱，然后就走了。  
我呆看着报纸，夕阳拉长了我的影子，查尔斯说得对，生活还在继续。


	24. Chapter 24

一九七六年，九月十八日。  
夜色已弥漫纽约城，十二点钟声敲响，一些人的生活才刚刚开始。  
某酒吧内。  
“啊哈！让我们祝贺可爱的——斯科蒂，二十五岁生日快乐！”皮特罗扯着嗓子蹦上桌子，他随着疯狂的摇滚乐不停摇摆，昏暗的灯光照得皮特罗神思恍惚，他的举动竟还迎来一些掌声。石英眼镜不知飞哪儿去了的斯科特迷糊地也想跳上桌，幸亏琴和旺达眼疾手快地把他按下来了。  
吧内另一头，彼得•理查德被这边的动静吸引了目光，他喝完一大杯啤酒，对身旁的马克说：“呵，现在的年轻人都这么疯狂？”  
“看你说的！像是我们老到骨头都要掉了。”马克歪着嘴笑了笑，他凑近彼得，小声说：“我找了两个欧米伽，等下要不要爽一把？她们一会儿就到！”  
“招妓？”彼得斜了马克一眼。  
彼得从不招妓，首先，他的条件足以让女人倒贴，一米九的身高，壮实的肌肉，性感的络腮胡。其次，他更喜欢一夜情。一夜情是信息素的吸引与纠缠，是爱欲的撩拨与燃烧。而招妓只是花钱买服务，跟雇个清洁工打理自己房子没什么两样，听了就让人兴趣缺缺。  
最重要的一点，马克是地下黑拳的老板，他想给彼得些甜头，让他留下继续打黑拳赚钱。但彼得干得已经够久了，他想退出。  
“我对嫖妓可不感兴趣。”   
马克挑起眉毛，拍了拍彼得肩膀，老道地说：“欧米伽可是罕见货，你知道市面上欧米伽一晚多少钱么？”  
“你说这么多，不就是想叫我继续打拳？”  
两人心知肚明，马克干脆直话直说：“对，我就是想让你打下去，我们双赢，有钱一起赚。你又不是伤了残了打不了，何必退出那么早？难道你还跟钱过不去？”  
彼得站了起来，从兜里拿出酒钱放在桌上，表明了态度：“刚才酒喝多了，我去上个厕所，还有，你叫来的欧米伽也不必了。”  
马克谈判不成，他依旧不放弃：“我看你是没尝过！等欧米伽来了，到时你连腿都挪不动！只要你跟着我，保管你天天爽快……”  
彼得冷哼一声，懒得跟他纠缠下去。  
而这边。  
“没想到斯科特喝醉后这么的……”接下来的话旺达没好意思说出来，她觉得斯科特现在就像只发情的猫一样。斯科特神色迷离，他整个人都挂在琴的身上，到处乱蹭。  
琴无奈地把斯科特架到一边，纳闷地嘀咕着：“斯科特喝醉后不是这样呀。”琴还记得上次斯科特喝醉后就安安静静地睡了，而这次他表现得十分怪异。  
斯科特突然站了起来，神智不太清楚地说：“我，我尿急，我要去厕所。”边说，斯科特边踉跄地往厕所走去。而旺达正在试图把在桌上蹦跶的皮特罗拽下来，就在一阵慌乱中，一个小瓶子从皮特罗的口袋掉到了地上。旺达好奇地捡起来，这一看气得她差点要掀桌。  
“怎么了？”琴问。  
“致——幻——剂！”旺达气得咬着牙说。  
琴震惊：“什么？”  
“皮特罗这个混蛋偷了我给心理病人治病用的致幻剂！”说完，旺达愤恨地把皮特罗扯下来，皮特罗一下子摔倒在地上，脸上还挂着傻兮兮的笑，根本不知道发生了什么。这两人嗑药了。琴和旺达无奈对视一眼。琴开始担心起厕所里的斯科特，而旺达正想着等她弟弟醒了要怎么狠狠揍他一顿。  
斯科特早就发现了自己的异样，自从他喝了皮特罗递来的酒后，他就开始不对劲儿了，先是晕乎乎的想睡觉，然后开始产生各种幻觉，最后身体产生了一种微妙的愉悦感。  
他烦躁得想扒光自己的衣服，欲望蠢蠢欲动，他想要快乐和高潮，斯科特完全失控了，他想做爱。不知为何，越往厕所方向靠近，他的身体越发热，血液加快了流动，心脏也越跳越剧烈，他才意识到自己散发出了浓烈的信息素。这  
股味道惹得旁人纷纷探头去嗅，甚至有些还伸手摸斯科特。斯科特厌恶地推开那些人，情欲充满了他的脑子，其实他想去蹭那些手，或者跪下来舔舐某样东西，但有个声音跟他说‘不，这不是你想要，你想要在前面。’  
终于，他走到了厕所门口，虽然这里散发着恶臭，但他明确地感受到一股信息素，让他动情难耐，斯科特被这股信息素诱导发情了。  
彼得刚拉上拉链，就感受到了斯科特的信息素，他转过头去，见斯科特衣衫不整地倚在门口，一副失神的样子。彼得从未接触过欧米伽，但他瞬间就辨认出眼前的人是欧米伽，而且还正在发情。彼得吞咽了一口口水，他发现自己硬了。  
‘马克招了个男妓？’这是彼得蹦出的第一个想法，毕竟彼得不喜欢男人，就算眼前的人是欧米伽，可他每次一夜情的对象都是前凸后翘的辣妹啊。  
斯科特终于找到了那个信息素的源头，他定睛看去，瞬间清醒了！站在面前的那个人是罗根！斯科特摇晃地走去，惊讶得说不出话来。罗根？怎么可能！那个竟敢消失七年的混蛋，就这么出现在了自己的眼前？  
“罗根？”斯科特站在彼得面前，眼泪立马就涌了出来，他噙着泪摸着彼得的脸。  
从斯科特掌心传来的温度像是要灼伤彼得一样，他觉得这个男妓可能是吃了某些催情药物，导致神志不清。  
彼得觉得自己要爆炸了，看着欧米伽泪眼朦胧，他想狠狠地占有这个小男妓。马克说得对，阿尔法本性使然，彼得怎么忍耐得住？彼得抱住了欧米伽，他用拇指擦拭着斯科特颤抖的唇，用沙哑的气音说：“我不是罗根，我叫彼得。”  
斯科特瘫软在了彼得怀里，双手环着彼得壮实的腰部，声音沾染上了情欲：“不，你不是彼得，你是罗根。”说着，斯科特呜咽地哭了，为什么罗根假装不认识自己？为什么他消失了这么久？难道真像亚历克斯说的那样，罗根抛弃自己了！  
“你是罗根，你是，你就是！”  
彼得稍微推开了怀中的人，他勾起斯科特的下巴，强迫斯科特仰视自己：“我是彼得•理查德，不是你的罗根。”  
强烈的压迫感向斯科特袭来，那锐利且令人畏惧的阿尔法信息素在向他示威，企图控制着他。斯科特妥协地点点头，他的眼泪流了下来，那人不是罗根，罗根绝不会对他这样的。  
“彼得……”斯科特示弱地小声叫着他的名字。  
彼得满意地笑了，这是对阿尔法的臣服。“这就对了，我的好孩子。”彼得笑着再次把他拉进自己的怀中。  
彼得不喜欢男人，但这可是个欧米伽啊！阿尔法的控制欲和残暴本性毕露无疑，彼得渴望征服这个欧米伽，这个三心二意的小婊子。  
彼得用力按下斯科特的头，斯科特被迫跪倒在地。彼得解开了裤子拉链，把肿胀的阴茎从裤子里掏出来，浓烈的麝香味向斯科特扑面而来，硬挺的阴茎打在斯科特的脸上。  
“吸它。”彼得一手按着斯科特的头，一手拿着粗大的阴茎往他嘴里捅去。斯科特被捅地闷哼一声，那玩意儿实在太大了，他的喉咙不停地收缩，口腔中发出淫靡地吞咽声。  
“欧米伽？竟然在厕所撅着屁股吸屌？真浪！”厕所走进两个路人，他们在门外就闻到欧米伽的味道了，果然一进来就看到了如此淫荡的一幕。  
斯科特完全沉浸在情欲中，他专心者地吮吸着口中的硬挺，根本不知道周围发生了什么。  
“介不介意我们也来玩玩儿？”俩人对视一眼，猥琐地走了进来。  
彼得拉起斯科特，对俩人说了一句：“滚去操你们自己。”然后抱着斯科特从酒吧后门出去了。  
欲求不满的斯科特狠狠地在彼得的脖子上一咬了口。  
“嗷！”彼得吃痛得抽了一口气，他放下斯科特，把他压在巷子里的墙上，扇了他一巴掌：“你他妈就这么骚？多等一会儿都不行？嗯？”  
斯科特害怕地躲闪了一下，彼得抓着他的脖子问：“你躲什么？”  
压迫感十足的信息素让斯科特瑟缩了下，他盯着地板不敢直视眼前的阿尔法。彼得发现自己太强势了，于是收敛了一下信息素，他松开了掐着斯科特的手，转而轻抚着斯科特，直到他摸到了那个突起的疤痕。  
“你被标记过？”彼得再次掐着斯科特的脖子，生气地质问道。  
虽然知道眼前的欧米伽只是个男妓，今夜过后两人再无瓜葛，可身为阿尔法的他还是不禁发怒。斯科特不回话，只是眯着眼瞧彼得，然后舔了舔自己的唇。  
“妈的！”彼得骂了一句，用膝盖把斯科特顶在了墙上，然后从兜里掏出个套子。他拉下斯科特的裤子，里面早就湿得不成样子了，彼得随便地就捅进了三只手指，粗暴地抽插着。  
“哼……嗯……”斯科特抓着彼得的肩头抽泣起来。  
彼得往斯科特耳边呼了口气：“小婊子。”  
斯科特把脸埋在彼得的颈窝里，听见这句话，小穴不禁夹紧了彼得的手指。  
“真的这么等不及？别急，我还没放我的大宝贝进去呢。”彼得顺着斯科特的头发，声音无比温柔。  
是罗根！斯科特抱紧了彼得。休想骗过他，这个人就是罗根！只有罗根才会用这性感的声音跟他说这种下流的情话。罗根，罗根……我找到你了！可是你为什么这么久才来找我？斯科特心里不断喊着罗根的名字，他顺从地把头搭在了彼得的肩上。  
彼得扶着肿胀的阴茎，一寸寸向斯科特的小穴挺进。斯科特被操得踮起了脚尖，他被压在墙上，双腿无力地打起颤来。终于，彼得把阴茎全部操了进去。斯科特已经软成了一滩，彼得抱起他，斯科特自觉地把腿缠在彼得后腰上。  
“嗯……哈……哈啊……”  
彼得每一下都操得很深，斯科特大声呻吟起来。淫靡的声音惹得一个路过的流浪汉吹起了口哨，彼得回头，目露凶光，凌厉的眼神如恶狼护食一般，他不允许别人沾染他的猎物！彼得加大了力度，宣布主权似的操着身下的人。  
流浪汉并没有被此吓退，反而更下流地把手伸进了自己的裤裆搓揉着，他贪婪地用目光猥亵着斯科特。  
彼得心里骂了声娘，抱着斯科特离开了这条巷子。彼得边走边操，幸亏已是深夜，路上没有行人。水渍声在空荡的街道上格外大声。斯科特舒服得叫了出来，彼得迅速捂住了斯科特的嘴。  
他说：“小浪货，我带你去宾馆。”  
最终，彼得不得不把自己的东西从斯科特体内拔了出来。  
斯科特因为突如其来的分离而不停地在彼得身上蠕动着。彼得穿好两人的衣物，他捂着斯科特的嘴，细碎地亲吻着斯科特：“嘘——安静。一会儿就可以了，乖乖听话。”  
彼得的声音既温柔又威严，斯科特把自己缩到彼得怀里。情欲如几百万只蚂蚁爬过，让斯科特瘙痒难耐，最终，他还是听话地点点头，一动不动地把头搭在彼得的肩上。小穴依旧卖力地张合着想要被插入，淫液不断地流出，甚至在裤子上浸出了隐约的水痕。  
两人进了旁边的小旅馆，旅馆的装潢有些老旧。在昏暗的灯光下，两人的表情看着不真切，但在这浓烈的麝香味中，情欲昭然若揭。  
年轻的前台小姐羞得脸都红了，她低着头不敢看过去。斯科特忍了许久，可欲望如笼中困兽，叫嚣着跃跃欲出，一丝轻吟不禁从他紧咬的牙关中泄出。彼得迅速地捂上了斯科特的嘴，对前台小姐露出个抱歉的微笑。  
拿了房卡，两人快速进了房间。刚一进去，彼得就把斯科特压在墙上疯狂地亲吻起来，他扯下自己的裤子，坚挺硕大的阴茎迫不及待地跳了出来。吻是那么的狂热，从锁骨到下巴，再从下巴到唇齿间。两人早已等不及，彼得扶着自己的硕大，一下就挺进了斯科特那早已变得松软甬道内。  
“嗯……”斯科特突然有些抗拒，他皱着眉稍微推开了彼得。  
彼得不解地看着他，问：“怎么了？”  
斯科特小声嘟囔着：“我，我想尿尿……”  
彼得听后，嘴角弯起戏谑的笑，他非但没放下斯科特，反而更加用力地往上一顶。  
“哈啊！不……”斯科特羞愧得想哭，他快要尿出来了！  
斯科特扶着墙往旁边挪，试图逃离彼得的桎梏，可下一秒，他就被彼得从背后抱了起来。  
“哇啊！”斯科特惊慌地叫了一声。  
彼得像给小孩子把尿似得抱起斯科特，他再次把阴茎插入斯科特体内，轻声说：“我带你去。”  
斯科特以一种异常羞耻的姿势被抱去了厕所，他不断挣扎，可彼得不怀好意地在斯科特耳边吹起了口哨，引得斯科特一阵激灵。  
这还不够，彼得的手指慢慢滑落到斯科特的小腹上，然后用力一按。斯科特的尿液终于忍不住的喷射了出来，像一股强劲的小水柱。斯科特害臊地捂着羞红的脸，突然有种‘不要做人’的念头，他哭了出来。  
彼得还在慢慢地抽插着。在这个欧米伽面前，彼得仿佛疯了一样想去逗弄他，去疼爱他，或者狠狠地打他那不听话的小屁股。他看着羞耻到哭了的斯科特，柔声安抚着他，叫他不要为此羞涩。平常的彼得哪有这么多花招？要做爱就做，做完两人分一边，各自呼呼睡去，醒来后道声别从此天各一方。可现在，彼得有种说不出的感觉，不止情欲与快感，也不止身体上的契合，而是某种难以言喻的东西，萦绕在彼得的心头。这个未曾谋面的欧米伽，像是填补了他心中多年的空白。  
斯科特的尿声稀稀拉拉地停了，彼得还特意扶起斯科特的阴茎抖了两抖。终于尿完了，斯科特紧绷的神经得以放松，他无力地瘫倒在彼得身上，任由处置。  
彼得让斯科特面向自己，他把斯科特抱到床上，俯身压了下去……  
长夜漫漫，两人相拥而眠，斯科特在彼得的鼻尖上亲了一口，嘴角不自觉地上翘。恍惚中，他觉得自己在落基山那个小木屋中，与罗根一起。七年来，他终于回到了那里。想着想着，斯科特在阿尔法结实的臂弯中睡着了。


End file.
